Bold Billionaire
by EnchantingMrFitz
Summary: Ezra Fitz is a very wealthy company owner and a real heartbreaker. Then one day he meets the lovely Aria and his world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Little Liars. (Obviously, because if I did, there'd be a lot more Ezria, just saying, lol)

**Author's note:** So, this is the first chapter of my new story. I really hope you like it and that you want me to continue , because I really enjoy writing it.  
Btw, this story is rated M for a reason. There will be some future chapters with graphic scenes of a sexual nature. So If you're not into that, you've been warned. lol

* * *

It was a Friday night and Aria was walking around with a tray of Champagne glasses at an event. She had been working for a catering company since her first year of college. She sighed inwardly at the size of this party, it was definitely over the top. The catering company she worked for usually did fancy parties, but this was unlike anything she had seen before. Of course, this event was to celebrate the five year existence of a big company, but still…

The party was in full motion and it was really busy. All the men were dressed in fancy suits and all the women were wearing gorgeous haute couture dresses. There was a live orchestra on stage playing music to entertain the guests. At a certain point, the music stopped and everyone's attention was directed at the stage. Aria stood off to the side at this point, because they were not allowed to go around with drinks or food at this time. Someone on the stage started giving an introductory speech for the owner.

Suddenly someone went to stand next to her and he said, "I absolutely hate events like these." Aria looked over at the young man and couldn't help think he was very handsome. He wasn't dressed in a fancy suit like the other men at the party. Sure he was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt, but the shirt wasn't tucked in and the first few buttons were undone. She couldn't help think it was absolutely sexy. Aria smiled and said, "Tell me about it, events like these are way too decadent for my taste. I can't help think that the person, who would throw a party like this, is just compensating for something else, if you know what I mean?" The man raised his eyebrows at her last comment and replied, "I see."

The person on the stage introduced the owner of the company and called him onto the stage. People started applauding and the man bent over to Aria and said, "Excuse me." Then he made his way over to the stage, walked onto it and started talking into the mic. Aria saw this all happening in slow motion and she was utterly shocked as she realized that the man that had just been standing next to her was actually the owner. She just stood there with her mouth open, unable to speak or think clearly. Her and her big mouth. She had just insulted their best client and if he told her boss, she was so fired. The man looked over at Aria and saw her surprised face. He couldn't help but look at her occasionally and every time he did, he was smirking, enjoying his own private little joke.

When the speech was over, there was a big applause and he got off the stage. He walked back over to where Aria was standing. She noticed that he was moving in her direction and she swallowed hard. But as he reached her, he didn't give her another look and passed right by her. Aria relaxed and released her breath, which she hadn't even known she had been holding. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she felt a warm breath behind her left ear. Someone slowly stroked her arm and she gasped at the contact. Her breathing accelerated and she felt like her blood was on fire. He stopped touching her and suddenly she heard the person say, "Trust me. I have nothing to compensate for." Aria flushed crimson as he said that. When she finally had the nerve to look over her shoulder, she saw nobody there. He was already gone.

No man had ever made her feel this way, which made her feel bad because she already had a boyfriend. Well, fiancé to be exact. Matt had asked her last Saturday and tomorrow she'd be engaged for a week. Last Saturday they were celebrating their four month anniversary. Yes, maybe it was too soon to get engaged after only four months, but he treated her like a princess. He made her feel loved and she was sure she loved him back, so why ruin a good thing? It's not like they had to get married right away. In fact, he had even suggested a long engagement, which made her feel more at ease with her decision. After a couple of dates, the subject of sex came up and she had told him she was still a virgin. In fact, she wanted to remain one until her wedding night. He was very understanding and he told her he respected it completely. But when he proposed last week, so soon in their relationship, a part of her wondered whether it was just to get her into bed. The suggestion of the long engagement had put her mind at ease.

She went back to work, secretly searching the room for her mystery man, although he wasn't really a mystery man anymore since she knew his name now. He was the owner of his company, Mr. Ezra Fitz.

It was Saturday evening and she was going out with her fiancé. He wanted to celebrate the fact that they were engaged for a week. She loved wearing her beautiful engagement ring, which she realized must have cost him a fortune. The ring also matched the diamond teardrop earrings he had given her for their three month anniversary. He loved treating her like a princess and spoil her with things, although she felt bad about it because she didn't want him to spend all his money on her. Which is why she had decided to pay for the entire wedding herself. She had been planning the perfect wedding ever since she was a little girl. It would cost her a lot of money, which is why she had been saving up money for it since the minute she was old enough to have a job. The fact that she got a full scholarship for college was a welcome gift, because it meant she didn't have to use her wedding money for anything else but her wedding.

On top of all the money she had saved up so far, she had also recently inherited some money. About five months ago, her grandfather on her dad's side has passed away. She hadn't known him, since her dad and her grandfather weren't on speaking terms. But for some reason, he had put Aria and her brother in his will. He wasn't exactly poor, so she had inherited a reasonable amount of money, enough to pay for her dream wedding and more. About a week after she got the money, she had met her future husband.

They had bumped into each other for the first time on the street when she was on her way to class. She was walking down the street, coffee cup in one hand and her purse in the other. She had been lost in thought, not paying attention to her surroundings, when she literally bumped into a man. The coffee in her hand splashed all over his shirt and pants. Aria felt so embarrassed, apologizing like crazy. He had told her it was fine, that accidents happen. When she looked up into the guy's eyes, she couldn't help notice how beautiful they were and she was unable to speak. She snapped out of it, looked around and saw that next to them was a bar. She grabbed his hand, pulled him into the bar and said that they could get him cleaned up in there. Afterwards he had given his number to her and had asked her to give him a call. She hadn't bothered with it, because it seemed strange to her, no man had ever done this before. A week later she had bumped into him again and he had told her it had got to be fate. Somewhere in the back of Aria's mind, she had believed him. It was like the universe was giving her a sign. She finally had enough money to pay for her dream wedding and a week later she bumped into a really cute guy who wanted to go out with her. So this time, she agreed to go and grab a coffee with him. Two weeks later they were officially a couple.

They had decided to go back to the bar where they had first met. The bar wasn't exactly modern or fancy, but it was where they had met (sort of), so it seemed appropriate. Plus, down the street there was this really modern great bar called "The nine circles of hell", so they could go there after their first drink or so.

She was wearing the same outfit she was wearing that day. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, a red bodycon top, red pumps and a cream-colored open button business jacket. She was wearing her hair up with a barrette. The only difference now was that she was also wearing her diamond teardrop earrings and of course, her engagement ring.

When she was walking down the street to the bar, she passed "The nine circles of hell" first. Suddenly she heard someone say, "Well, well, if it isn't miss compensation." Aria stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and saw that Ezra Fitz had just gotten out of his car and had handed his car keys to the valet. He walked over to her and said, "So we meet again", while smirking and looking deep into her eyes. Aria blushed and was nervous all of a sudden. Why on earth did this man have such an unnerving effect on her? Finally Aria got herself together and was able to say the words, "Good evening Mr. Fitz." Ezra smiled and said, "Ezra, please. So… are you coming or going?" Aria smiled back at him and replied, "Neither. I was just walking past." Ezra raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, then I guess it's my lucky day. I would love for you to come." Aria felt a bit uncomfortable, because she understood his double entendre. But on the other hand…it kind of excited her.

Aria said, "I can't, I'm sorry, I'm meeting someone." Ezra asked, "I see… a date?" Aria nodded and she could see that he was slightly disappointed. He thought to himself for a second and asked, "What time are you meeting this man?" Aria opened her clutch and got out her cell phone to check the time. She saw that she had arrived kind of early. She put back her cell phone and replied, "In about half an hour." She saw excitement in his eyes and he said, "That's plenty enough time for a drink with me. Come." Ezra grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bar. He didn't have to wait in line like the rest of the people outside, they immediately let him in. Aria was kind of startled by his aggressiveness. Why did he want to have a drink with her?

Ezra took her to his private VIP booth and told her to sit down. After she sat down, he sat down himself. Seconds later a waiter showed up asking them what they wanted to drink. Ezra ordered, "Single malt scotch, Glenfiddich 1965, 18 years old for me. And for the lady a glass of Champagne, Cristal." The waiter left to get their drinks. Aria raised an eyebrow at Ezra and said, "Are you sure? That's pretty expensive champagne." Ezra shrugged and said, "I can afford it. Besides, if you're going to do something, you might as well do it right." Aria looked at him warily and asked, "And what exactly are you doing?" Ezra smirked and replied, "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to woo you." Aria frowned and asked, "Woo me?" Ezra nodded.

Ezra watched Aria as she was trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter, but she was failing miserably at it. Aria noticed that the waiter was coming with their drinks, so she tried to control herself. Ezra took her glass of champagne from the waiter and handed it to Aria. She thanked him. He could see that she was still trying not to laugh and he felt a bit wounded, he had no idea why this was so funny. Ezra asked, "What's so funny about the fact that I'm trying to woo you?" Aria took a sip from her champagne, it was really good. Aria chuckled and said, "Well, for starters, the word wooing." Then she smiled apologetically and continued, "I'm sorry, it's just that no one has ever told me that they were going to try to woo me. Besides, I'm afraid your attempt to woo me has come a bit too late." Ezra raised his eyebrows in curiosity, asked, "Oh?", and then drank from his scotch. Aria held up her hand to show him her engagement ring and said, "I'm engaged."

Ezra shrugged and said, "As long as you're not married, I'm not too late. And even then…" Aria gasped in shock, this guy was pretty full of himself. She frowned at him and said, "I think that's my cue to leave. Goodbye Mr. Fitz." As she stood up, so did Ezra.

Ezra said apologetically, "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me. Please, stay?" She looked at him wary, not knowing what to do. She knew she had to leave, but some part of her didn't want to. Ezra continued, "I didn't mean to imply that you would ever cheat, I truly am sorry." Aria nodded and sat back down. Ezra sighed in relief and sat back down too, though a part of him wondered why on earth he was acting like this. She was taken and she clearly wasn't going to dump her fiancé for a night with him, so why did he want her to stay?

Ezra began, "So…tell me about yourself. I already know you work for a catering company and that you absolutely hate the events you work at, so you can skip that part." Aria rolled her eyes and said, "I don't hate the events, I merely dislike the people and their decadence at those events. And I only work Friday nights and on the weekend, because during the week I attend college." Ezra looked at her in a very carnal way and asked, "Why do you dislike decadence? There's nothing wrong with indulging yourself." The way he looked at her had her all hot and bothered, this wasn't good. She finished her glass and he asked her if she wanted another. Aria declined, "No, I should really be going now to meet my fiancé. Thank you." Ezra smiled and took her hand in his. He said, "The pleasure was entirely mine", and he kissed her hand. Her whole body started to tingle at his gesture and she blushed. She took back her hand, got up, turned around and left the bar.

When she was outside, the cool air helped her to pull herself together. She then made her way over to the other bar. Matt wasn't there yet, so she sat down and ordered herself a white wine. When she checked her phone, she saw that she had gotten a text from Matt. He told her that he was going to be fifteen minutes late and he apologized for making her wait. She texted him back saying that it was no problem and that she was already inside, waiting for him. He texted her back saying he couldn't wait to see her and that he bet she looked absolutely stunning like the first time he saw her. Her heart swelled with love, how did she get so lucky?

About five minutes later, two shady guys approached her table. One was old, the other one was young. She didn't really feel comfortable in this bar, maybe she should have met up with him in the other one? "Are you Aria?", the older man asked her all of the sudden. Aria frowned, how did this guy know who she was? She looked at them warily and slowly nodded her head. The man continued, "Nice earrings. Where'd you get those?" Aria was confused, why did he want to know this. Aria said, "They were a gift." The old man asked, "From a guy named Matt by any chance?" Aria started feeling even more uncomfortable, how did they know that? She wanted to leave, but something told her they weren't going to let her.

Aria asked, "You know Matt?" The older man nodded and said, "Oh yeah, Matt and me, we go way back. You see, Matt has this little problem where he owes me a lot of money. So it really upsets me when he'd rather spend money on some random bimbo than pay me back." Aria started feeling very sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why had Matt kept this from her? And why would he buy these things for her if he couldn't afford it? Aria gave them a mean look and said, "I am not some random bimbo, I am his fiancé." The men looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Aria was annoyed, why were they laughing at her? Was it that unbelievable that a guy would ask her to marry him? She showed them the ring and said, "I am!" But her gesture only brought forth more laughter.

Suddenly the younger guy said to the older one, "The ring does look better on this one than on the previous one, don't you think?" Aria didn't understand what was going on, the previous one? What were they talking about? She felt like crying, but she didn't want to seem weak around these guys. Something told her that they were the kind of guys that would take advantage of weakness. Suddenly the younger guy removed one of her earrings and she froze at his touch. She was officially scared now. Where was Matt? He handed the earring over to the older one, who then inspected it. Then he said, "Yes, very nice. I could get a good price for these. These will do for now and buy him some time." He turned to Aria and said, "He must have been expecting a huge pay-out, if he thought he could afford these expensive earrings." Huge pay-out? What was he talking about? Aria was getting really annoyed that she didn't know what was going on and she asked, "What the hell is going on here? And what do you mean by pay-out and that comment about the ring?" The younger guy laughed and said, "Lookie here! He's gotten himself a feisty one this time." This time?

The older guy seemed to take pity on her and explained, "You're the pay-out sweetie. But don't worry your pretty little head about it, you're not the first one to fall for his scam." Aria felt like she couldn't breathe. She finally uttered the word, "Scam?" The older guy sighed and said, "He has connections at the bank, so when there's a pretty thing like you who has just inherited a lot of money, he's informed about it. Then he tracks them down, tries to win their heart by treating them like they're the most important thing in the world and then he proposes. Before you know it, he's gone and so is your money. Though I guess we ruined his little scam this time."

Aria couldn't speak or think. She felt sick, she needed fresh air, she needed to get out of here. Absentmindedly she removed the other earring and handed it over to the older man. She felt numb, everything she had just heard wasn't really sinking in. She looked down at her hand, at her engagement ring. It was all fake, it had all been a lie. He didn't really love her at all, he just wanted her for her money. Aria started feeling angry now. As she stood up, she said, "He'll be here in about fifteen minutes." She removed the ring and as she slammed it onto the table, she said, "You can shove this down his throat." Then she turned around and left. She could still hear the laughter from the two men when she was outside. How could she have been so foolish? Was he actually going to marry her? Was that the plan? Or was he just going to suggest getting a joint bank-account and then empty it? If his plan involved marrying her, then she would have given herself to him! She would have given him her virginity, thinking she was loved and then he would just leave her. Broke and broken.

She didn't feel like going home, she would just wallow and eat everything that was in her fridge. She felt like drinking, a lot, just so she could erase the pain. Or at least try to. She walked back over to "The nine circles of hell" and the bouncer at the door recognized her from before and let her in without having to wait in line. Thank you Mr. Fitz, she thought as she made her way over to the bar. The music was louder now and some people had entered the dance floor. She got a bill out of her clutch and slammed it on the counter asking for shots of tequila, as many as she could get for that amount of money. Apparently, that were five shots.

Ezra had noticed that Aria had come back in and that she was heading towards the bar. He was happy to see her again, although she seemed angry. He left his booth and made his way over to her. When he reached the bar, he saw her with five shots of tequila in front of her, two of them were already empty. He watched her wide-eyed as she downed the other three in seconds after each other. She opened her clutch, got out another bill and said, "same", to the bartender as she too slammed this bill on the counter again. Ezra intervened as he signaled the bartender to cut her off.

Ezra leaned against the bar, facing her and said, "I think you've had enough." Aria turned to him, gave him a "mind your own business"-look and said, "well, I disagree." But maybe he was right because so far she had drank a glass of champagne, a glass of white wine and now five shots of tequila. She noticed the effects of the alcohol as she started feeling light headed and slightly giddy. She turned to the bartender and said, "Thy drugs are quick." Ezra was amused by the fact that she was quoting Shakespeare in her drunken state.

Aria started feeling too warm all of a sudden because of the alcohol, not to mention that the barrette in her hair was starting to give her a headache. She removed the barrette and shook her head so that her hair, soft dark brown curls, cascaded down. It was a sight to see and Ezra was glad to have a front row seat to it. She put the barrette in her clutch and then she pushed her clutch into Ezra's hands saying, "Hold this." She proceeded to remove her jacket and she was in just her top now, which hugged her body unbelievably well.

Suddenly the song "Dirrty" came on and she said, "oh, I love this song!" As she handed him her jacket, she said, "Hold this", again and she went over to the dance floor. When she was on the dance floor she started moving to the music in a very sexy and provocative way. Her hands were moving over her body while she was swaying her hips. Ezra was watching her intently, she was absolutely gorgeous. Suddenly he noticed that almost all the men in the bar had their eyes on her too. No way he was going to let any of those guys get their hands on her. He handed her clutch and jacket over to the bartender, asking him to bring it to his private VIP booth. Then he walked over to her, to join her on the dance floor.

When Ezra had reached her, she noticed and she focused all her attention on him. Aria looked him in the eyes as she rubbed up against him, her hands travelling down his shirt. He licked his lips. Then she turned around so that her back was against his front and she pushed her derrière against his groin, moving her hips in circles as she did this. He groaned, starting to feel the friction in his pants. When she stopped and turned around again, he felt a bit disappointed. She moved her hands from the side of her breasts, all the way down her stomach and then down to her hips. Her hands rested there as she dipped low, moving her hips in circles as she went down. She slid her hands down to her knees and then she opened her legs, closed them again and then moved back up slowly.

Ezra swallowed hard. He had been aroused by women before, but not like this. Suddenly her hands found the hem of her top as the words _"sweat until my clothes come off"_, came on and she pulled it up, revealing her stomach. Ezra's eyes widened and quickly found her hands with his to stop her from removing her top on the dance floor. He pulled her against him, closing his arms behind her so she couldn't go anywhere. He looked down into her eyes and with half a smile, he said, "I think that's enough for tonight." She looked up at him and pouted slightly. He motioned to the deejay to play a slow song. Seconds later a new slower song was playing.

Ezra Fitz is going to make his move now, the deejay thought. He knew Ezra's routine pretty well. Every time he came here, he'd pick out a beautiful woman and invite her to his VIP booth. He'd buy her a drink or two to loosen them up and then he'd take them out onto the dance floor. Whenever he asked to play a slow song, it meant that he was going in for the kill. He swept them off their feet and then he would slowly kiss them near the end of the song. He would ask them out on a proper date, but by then the women had already fallen for him and they would suggest their place instead. And it worked, every single damn time. He was jealous, he wished he had his charm and his money.

All the alcohol and the very intense dancing had taken its toll on Aria's body. She was so tired all of a sudden. She was actually glad for the slow song and she laid her head against his chest. She put her right arm around his waist and she placed her left hand on his chest. His arms were already around her waist, but he moved his right arm and placed his hand on top of hers. It was then that he noticed that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring anymore. Did something happen between them? Is that why she seemed so angry when she came in?

Ezra bent down so that his lips were next to her ear and he asked, "Where's your ring?" Aria moaned a bit and shook her head. Ezra asked, "Don't want to talk about it?" Aria shook her head again. Aria inhaled deeply, he smelled so nice. The alcohol was really messing with her hormones and her common sense. Maybe she should just go home with this guy. He seemed nice and caring. Not to mention he's handsome and fit. And apparently love and sex didn't really seem to go hand in hand. Sure, she loved Matt, but he didn't love her. He was just going to sleep with her and then walk away. Plus, most of the people here tonight are just here for the casual sex, so why couldn't she be one of them too, just for tonight? It's not like anyone was ever going to love her anyway.

She removed her arms and placed them around his neck. She moved her head towards his ear as if she was going to whisper something in it. Instead she tugged at his earlobe with her teeth. She heard him inhale sharply and as her body rubbed up against his, she could feel his erection. She smiled at herself, loving the fact that she was causing him to feel like this. She moved her face, so that her lips were now mere inches away from his. She looked into his eyes and she could see that they were filled with sexual hunger. When she leaned in to kiss him, she suddenly felt his finger on her lips motioning her to stop. She felt rejected, why didn't he want her? Then again, why would anyone want her? She let go off him and looked down at the ground, feeling humiliated, for the second time this evening. He realized that he had given her the wrong impression, so he lifted her chin with his finger and said, "You have no idea how much I'd like to kiss you right now. In fact, I'd like to do so much more to you than just kiss you. But when I do, I'd like you to still remember it the next day."

Aria sighed disappointedly and because she was still tired, she just laid her head against his chest again and hugged him tight with her arms. Ezra put his arms around her too, gently stroking her hair with one hand. After another slow song, he led her over to his booth. He sat her down gently and then ordered her a glass of water, which he made her drink entirely. After she had finished the glass, he took it from her and placed it onto the table. When he leaned back into his seat, Aria suddenly snuggled up to him, taking him a bit by surprise. What took him even more by surprise was the fact that he actually liked it, seeing as he wasn't the type of guy to snuggle. She was lying there in his arms, her eyes closed, resting against his chest. He stroked a strand of hair out of her face, which caused her to sigh softly. Still resting with her eyes closed, she suddenly murmured, "He only wanted me for my money." Then she slowly fell asleep, the alcohol and the evening's events finally taking its toll on her body. Her confession tugged at his heart. Even more so, because this was something he could relate to.

* * *

So, that's it for Chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think? If I get enough reviews of people wanting me to continue, I will!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note:** Wow, thank you all for your kind words! I'm so glad you like it, so without further adieu, here's chapter 2! (lol, that rhymed)

* * *

Aria woke up and her head was pounding. She opened her eyes and they started to focus on her surroundings, which were unfamiliar to her. Suddenly she realized that she wasn't lying in her own bed. On top of that, she soon noticed that she was lying next to someone else, a man! Aria shot upright in bed, in complete shock, as she let out a shriek. She saw that the person next to her stirred a bit after she shrieked, but he remained asleep. Aria took a good look at him and noticed that it was someone she had gotten to know recently. "Oh my god, it's Ezra", she thought to herself.

Aria wondered what had happened last night. She couldn't remember what had happened after the whole Matt ordeal. She had gone to "The nine circles of hell" in order to get drunk and forget all about Matt. She remembered ordering shots of tequila and drinking them, but everything after that was all a blur. She narrowed her eyes at the person next to her as she thought, "Did this jerk take advantage of me while I was drunk? Did I sleep with him? Oh no…" The thought of him sleeping with her in her drunken state made her sick to her stomach, or maybe that was just the bad hangover.

Aria needed to know what had happened last night, so she decided she needed answers right now. In her upset state she wacked him hard with the back of her hand across his bare chest, in order to wake him up. Ezra jumped awake in surprise, and in pain, while yelling, "Ouch!" He looked at her quizzically, and wide-eyed he asked, "What the hell did you do that for?" Aria narrowed her eyes at him again and in an accusatory tone, she asked, "Why am I in your bed?"

Ezra smirked at her when she asked him that question. So she had no recollection of what had happened last night. His chest still hurt and because he wanted some payback for that, he decided to have a little fun with her. Ezra gave her a sly smile and stroked her arm with his index finger seductively, while suggestively saying, "Why do you think?"

Aria turned pale all of a sudden and she slapped away his hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Then she finally uttered the words, "So we…uhm…?", her eyes widening to emphasize what she wanted to say, but couldn't. With a smug look on his face, Ezra replied, "Oh yes, multiple times. You were quite the vixen." Suddenly Aria let out a cry in shock as she covered her open mouth with her hand. Aria just sat there like that, in shock and wide-eyed, internally freaking out for a while. She was beating herself mentally for losing her virginity to some guy she barely knew, when she was drunk no less. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't even remember any of it. Was it good? Probably, seeing as they did it multiple times. And he had told her she was quite the vixen, that was a compliment, right? Oh boy, what had she done?

Ezra was getting worried about Aria, seeing as she was sitting on the bed, not moving and not speaking. Apparently his joke wasn't so successful as she thought it would be. Ezra put his hand on her arm and asked, "Are you alright?" Clearly upset she replied, "No, I'm not. And get your hands off me!" Ezra looked a bit lost, feeling bad about joking about sleeping with her, but he obliged and took back his hand. Then he said, "Relax, it was just a joke." Aria turned all her attention on him and asked, "What was?" Ezra replied matter-of-factly, "We didn't have sex." Aria looked at him warily, not really knowing what to believe anymore. She asked, "We didn't? Then why on earth would you say that we did!" Ezra explained, "You slapped me, hard, I might add!"

Aria just sat there, trying to take this all in. So he had made it up, just because she had slapped him? What was he thinking? Looking at him unbelievably, she asked, "So you thought it would be funny to have me believe I slept with a complete stranger!" Ezra looked at her with a apologetic look on his face as he replied, "I did. I don't anymore though." Aria was really angry with Ezra for lying, so she told him in a fiery tone, "Well, probably because it's not funny!" Then she pushed him off the bed with all the might she could muster at the moment, the bed sheet going with him. Aria felt really cold all of a sudden and as she looked down at herself, she noticed she was in her underwear. Frantic about the realization of Ezra undressing her, Aria yelled, "WHY AM I IN MY UNDERWEAR!"

Ezra was shocked as he felt her push him off the bed. He felt against the laminate floor with a loud thud. He sat up, shook his head in disbelief at her and said, "You know, I really pity the guy that is going to be waking up next to you every day for the rest of your life." Demanding an answer from him, she repeated, "Why!" Trying to lighten the mood, Ezra pretended like her question was about his previous comment, "Because you're loud and quite obnoxious." Aria sighed, trying to suppress a smile, but she was failing at it. Faking exasperation, she tried to clarify, "I mean, why am I in my underwear?" Ezra replied very seriously, "Because I didn't think you would want to sleep in your clothes, it's not really comfortable." Then the expression on his face changed as he took a good look at her, "You look lovely in your lingerie by the way."

Aria gasped, gave him a mean look and said, "Pervert!" Then Aria leaned over to where he was sitting, said, "I'm cold" and pulled the sheet roughly off of him so she could cover up herself with them. It was then that she noticed that he was completely naked and he was sporting a morning erection. Aria's eyes widened in shock as she uttered the words, "Oh my god!", and then she turned her head to the other side and closed her eyes. Ezra chuckled and said, "Yeah, I sleep in the nude. And yes, _oh my god_ is the correct response. I told you I wasn't compensating for anything else." Aria replied with just an "ugh!" in disgust and threw one of the pillows at him. He covered up his erection with it.

Ezra teased, "Oh come on! Why so shy all of a sudden? You were all over me last night. You were practically begging me to take you home with me." Aria looked at him with one eyebrow raised in disbelief and replied, "I sincerely doubt that. But if by any chance it is true…going off on the hangover I'm experiencing right now, I was pretty drunk. Which is by the way, the only moment I would ever consider sleeping with you." Acting fake hurt, Ezra said, "Ouch! You are seriously not a morning person. And this is the thanks I get for making sure you were okay? So you didn't wake up in some random guy's bed?"

Aria looked at him unbelievably and yelled, "I did wake up in some random guy's bed! And he's _naked_!" Ezra rolled his eyes and said, "Don't tell me you're one of those people who have a problem with nudity…" Aria shook her head and replied, "I don't . I just have a problem with _your_ nudity at the moment." As she said this, she gestured with her hands towards his covered up penis. Ezra raised an eyebrow in amusement as he teased, "Why? Is it turning you on?" Aria let out an exasperated moan at his perversity. Ezra joked in response, "Oh…that's not the kind of moans I'm used to." Aria looked at him annoyed and asked, "Oh my god! Does _everything_ that comes out of your mouth have to be related to sex?" Ezra grinned and replied with some questions of his own, "Why does that bother you? Am I getting to you? Am I making you all hot and bothered?"

Aria raised her chin, pretending to be unaffected, and claimed, "No, you're not. In fact, it's quite the opposite, you're putting me off." Ezra raised his eyebrows in surprise, he smelled a challenge. Ezra shrugged and asked her innocently, "Really now? So when I say: I'd love to watch you writhe beneath me as I lick every inch of your body, that does nothing to you? In fact, it's a huge turn-off?" Aria swallowed hard as she imagined Ezra doing exactly that to her body. Her gaze was getting heated and she looked away to the side to avoid his eyes. Why didn't that comment turn her off in the least? It was so wrong, she shouldn't be feeling this way. Ezra half smiled when he saw her reaction and smugly said, "Thought so." Ezra got up from the floor, then put on some boxers from his clothing drawer and said, "You can look now, I'm decent." Aria looked over at him, rolled her eyes and replied, "I would hardly call that decent." Ezra smirked and teased, "You're one to talk, you're in nothing but lingerie."

Aria narrowed her eyes as she was getting really annoyed with him, this guy knew how to push all of her buttons. She asked accusatorily, "And whose fault is that?" Ezra shrugged and replied, "Hey, if it were up to me, you wouldn't be wearing anything at all." Aria sighed in exasperation, rubbing her temples with her fingers. Because of that, she had let go of the sheet that was covering her and Ezra could see her perky breasts that were covered up by her red lace bra. Ezra groaned inwardly, his erection getting harder at the sight of her. Ezra looked really uncomfortable and suddenly said, "I'm sorry." Aria looked at him in confusion, why was he apologizing all of a sudden? Had he grown a conscience in the last couple of seconds? Ezra suggested, "You should probably get dressed now…you're actually making _me_ all hot and bothered.

Aria could tell she was making Ezra uncomfortable in her underdressed state and it made her feel powerful. Wanting a little payback herself she thought, "Two can play that game." She looked in his eyes and in a too innocent sounding tone, she asked, "Should I?" She pushed the sheet aside to reveal her matching red lace panties and the rest of her body, laid down on the bed and said, "I was actually just getting comfortable." And then she stretched out, arching her back and letting out a moan of contentment as she closed her eyes. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him groan. Inside, she was smiling at herself, feeling victorious.

Suddenly she was surprised when she felt an extra weight on the bed and when she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that Ezra was hovering over her. He raised an eyebrow at her playfully, but his eyes were alight with passion, "You're playing a very dangerous game, you know that?" Aria swallowed hard, feeling slightly intimated, but majorly turned on by his proximity and his playful threat. She didn't want him to notice, so she just shrugged innocently and asked, "Am I now?" Ezra smirked and replied, "Yes, you are. And you're a fool to think that you could beat me at it." Aria scoffed and said, "There's no way you'd ever win." Still smirking at her, he said, "Really now? Okay then…" And then he went to make his point, that she really couldn't beat him at his game.

Ezra bent down and started kissing all over her neck, which caused Aria to throw back her head to give him better access. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. She could feel him smirking against her skin, but she didn't care, this was too good. He started moving his kissing south, down to her breasts and her breathing fastened as he released one of her breasts out of its cup and started tugging at her nipple and then he sucked it. He started massaging her other breast with one hand and started kneading at her hip with his other one. Aria moaned louder and Ezra released her other breast from its cup and licked and sucked at that nipple, now squeezing the breast he was just sucking seconds ago. He started kneading at the other side of her hips and Aria felt herself getting hotter and hotter by the second. She had gotten so wet in the meanwhile and she started feeling a certain pressure building in her lower abdomen. As it kept building and building, it made her breathing ragged and she was getting flustered. All of a sudden, Ezra blew some air against the nipple he had just sucked wet. It was so cold and because it took her completely by surprise, it tipped her over and she cried out in orgasm.

Her sudden orgasm had took them both by surprise. Ezra raised an eyebrow, feeling pretty good with himself, as he teased, "Did you just…?" Aria was still trying to catch her breath, coming down from her high. She was quite mad at her body for betraying her like this. He was the first man to have ever given her an orgasm, and even though it was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt, she was slightly embarrassed. Mad at herself, and him, she pushed him off of her, saying, "I have to go." Then she walked over to where her clothes and clutch were lying, picked them up and walked out of the room. As she made her way out of the room, she heard Ezra ask, clearly enjoying what had just happened, "What? No thank you?"

Aria walked down the hallway in her underwear until she noticed the bathroom and walked inside. She locked the door and then she leaned against it, slowly sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. She put her head in her hands and let out a big sigh. Why had she allowed him to touch her like that? She didn't even know him! Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and she heard Ezra ask, sounding genuinely worried, "Are you okay in there?" But Aria didn't answer him, because she was too disgusted with herself. She heard Ezra speak again, "Look…uhh…I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Aria let out a shriek in horror, what had she done? She had allowed a strange man to take her home, touch her like that in the morning and give her an orgasm….and he didn't even know her name…  
Ezra wanted to beat himself over the head for what he had just asked, "I just made it worse, didn't I?" Aria yelled in response, "You think!" A few moments passed and then Ezra asked, "So?" Aria had no clue what he was talking about, so she asked in an annoyed tone, "So what?" Ezra realized he wasn't doing well here, so he replied really calmly and friendly, "What's your name?" Aria bit back, "What's it to you?"

Ezra didn't understand why she was so upset by it all, I mean, there was nothing wrong with what they did. Ezra jokingly said, "Because I like to know the names of all the women I have given orgasm to." Aria replied sardonically, "Why? So you can put it in your book on conquests? Would you like a picture to go with it too?" Ezra smirked at himself and said, "Well…if you're offering…There is one kind of picture in particular I wouldn't mind receiving from you." Aria narrowed her eyes at him, even though she knew he couldn't see it, and said, "You're lucky there's a door in between us." Ezra couldn't help chuckle at her threat, he teased, "Why? Want to kiss me?" Aria rolled her eyes and replied, "Less kissing and more strangling." Ezra shrugged and said in a playful tone, "That could work too, it sounds pretty kinky."

Aria let out a frustrated grunt and got up. She put on her clothes quickly and then went to look into the mirror. Her hair was a mess! She opened her clutch and got out the barrette. She fixed her hair the best she could and then put the barrette in again. When she had made herself look presentable, she unlocked the bathroom door and got out. When she came out, she saw that Ezra was leaning against the wall opposite the door. He was still only in his boxers, one knee bended so that the sole of his bare foot was against the wall. He had his arms crossed and he flashed her a pearly-white smile. Aria felt weak in the knees as he did that, he looked so good against that wall, it was like he was posing for some underwear add.

Aria didn't want him to know how attractive she thought he was, so she just decided to ignore him altogether. Ezra's smile faded when he noticed that Aria walked away from him, without saying a word or without giving him another look. She walked until she reached the living room and located the front door. In the meanwhile, Ezra had started following her with a confused look on his face. He asked her, "Where are you going?" Aria turned around, raised an eyebrow at him and replied, "Where do you think? I'm going home."

Ezra blinked a couple of times, not understanding why she wanted to leave. Ezra couldn't describe what he was feeling right now, he wanted her to stay, but he had no clue as to why. He looked confused and sad as he said, "Are you serious? Come on…stay…" He looked deep into her eyes as he said that last word and she felt a strong pull towards him, but there was no way she was going to let herself give in to it. She turned around and headed for the front door again, but Ezra went after her and grabbed her arm to stop her. He turned her around so she was facing him again and he pleaded, "Don't leave…"

Aria looked at him warily and then she snarkily said, "Why not? Do you feel like you have some unfinished business here? No woman is allowed to leave your apartment unless you've bedded them first?" Ezra explained, "For your information, you're the only woman who's ever even been to my apartment. Well, besides my mom and my housekeeper." Aria nodded her head, "You know? I actually believe you. I'm thinking you go with them to their place, right. Since it's much easier to get rid of them the next morning that day. You can just sneak out when you want to." Ezra looked annoyed and upset by her snarky, but accurate, comment. Aria sighed and said, "Goodbye Mr. Fitz."

Aria could hear the desperation in his voice as Ezra asked her, "At least tell me your name then?" Aria shook her head and replied, "I'll never tell you my name." Ezra urged her, "How about one final kiss then?" Aria looked at him quizzically and said, "_Final_ kiss? I don't recall kissing you at all." Ezra nodded and said matter-of-factly, "Exactly. You didn't. Which is why you should." He took a step closer to her and the sexual tension was through the roof as they looked into each other's eyes. It was making her uncomfortable, she wanted to give in so bad, but she couldn't. She couldn't let him win. She leaned her head back and parted her lips slightly. Ezra took this as an invitation and he leaned forward to kiss her. Just before he could touch her lips, Aria whispered "No" against his lips and then she turned around and headed for the door. She opened the door, turned her head to face him and said, "Looks like I win after all." Then she walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving a baffled Ezra behind.

* * *

So that was it for chapter 2, hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's** **note**: Don't be mad at Ezra for not knowing Aria's name! It's not that he didn't remember it, but she never told him what it was!

* * *

When Aria got out of Ezra's apartment building, she took her cell phone out of her purse and she noticed she had almost thirty missed calls. She checked and saw that they were all from Matt, though he hadn't left any voicemail messages. She felt sick to her stomach and it wasn't just because of her hangover. Aria let out a deep sigh, what was she going to do? Matt and her were over,she knew that…but it all seemed so unreal. How was she supposed to trust anyone now? Not to mention, why did he call her so many times? He must have arrived about ten to fifteen minutes after she had left the bar and bumped into those other guys, right? His cover was blown, so why still bother with the calls? She didn't feel like going home because there were so many things there that reminded her of Matt, but she really needed to take a shower. She felt so…icky.

Aria hailed a cab, got in it and headed home. When she opened the door to her apartment, she was shocked to see Matt sitting on the couch in the living room. When he saw her, he looked relieved. He got up from the couch and walked over to her. Aria took a step back because she was slightly scared and asked, "Matt! What are you doing here!" Matt looked confused and replied, "What do you mean, what am I doing here? The real question is: where were you last night! I arrived at the bar and you weren't there. I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up your phone. You had me worried sick!"

Matt walked over to her to take her into his arms, but Aria kept him at arms' length. She didn't really know what to say or do. So those guys had taken off before Matt had arrived, so he had no idea that she knew of his plan. Aria didn't know whether she should tell him or not. She didn't know what he would do if he knew she knew and it scared her. Matt took a look at her and noticed that she was wearing the outfit she had worn on the first day they had met, the outfit she was going to wear last night. Matt asked, "Did you just get home! Where have you been!" Aria started nervously chewing her bottom lip, still deciding on what to do. Matt got upset at her silence and said, "Aria, answer me!" Aria started getting tears in her eyes, though she tried her hardest to fight them. Matt saw this and said, "Aria…you're scaring me. Are you okay? Did anything happen? You can tell me, I'm here for you."

Aria got all of her courage together and said, "Okay…last night I was in the bar and two men came up to me and they told me the truth." Matt looked confused and asked, "I'm sorry, I'm not following, what truth?" Aria sighed and replied, "That you're scamming me for my money. They took the earrings and the engagement ring as a down payment." Matt gasped and said, "Aria… let me explain…" Aria shook her head and yelled, "What's there to explain! You _used_ me. You were going to rob me from my money and leave me!" Matt shook his head and said, "I wasn't! I promise…" With tears in her eyes, she yelled, "Your promises mean nothing to me!" Matt tried to placate Aria, "I know you're upset with me right now, but please… I love you, Aria. It may have started out that way, but it's not anymore. Yes, I had planned to run away with your money, but then I got to know you and I fell in love with you, for real. How could I not? You're…perfect."

Aria scoffed and yelled, "Save it for someone who gives a shit! I want you out of my apartment, right now!" Matt begged, "Please Aria, don't be like this. I love you and I know you love me. We can get through this…" Aria pointed towards the door and screamed, "OUT!" Matt started saying Aria's name but he was interrupted by someone else who said, "I believe the lady asked you to leave." It was Ezra. Matt looked confused and asked, "Who the fuck is this! Is this why you weren't home? Because you were with him! Did you… ?" Matt couldn't finish his sentence, the thought of Aria having sex with another man was too hard to bear. Aria gave him a cold stare and said, "What I do is no longer any of your business. Now leave." Clearly upset, Matt looked at Aria, searching her eyes for some kind of emotion. Matt looked ashamed, hurt and heartbroken. Matt walked towards the door to leave and gave Ezra a mean look on the way out. Ezra didn't even acknowledge his presence.

When Matt was out the door, Ezra closed it, turned to Aria and asked, "Are you okay?" Aria didn't hear his question, because she was off into her own little world. Suddenly she snapped out of it, turned towards Ezra and yelled, "And you! _What_ on earth are you doing here? How do you even know where I live!" Ezra replied matter-of-factly, "I had you followed." Aria shook her head, clearly annoyed and exasperated. Using a lot of hand gestures, she said, "Absolutely GREAT! Now I can add stalker to my list, just below scammer!" Ezra blinked a couple of times, not really knowing what to say to that. Aria let out a huge sigh and asked, "_Why_ are you here anyways?" Ezra shrugged and pouting slightly, he replied, "You left me hanging. I don't like that."

Aria narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Oh, boo-hoo! Get used to it." And then Aria opened the door, pushed him out of her apartment and shut the door. Ezra was surprised to find himself standing outside her apartment, it had all happened so fast. He didn't understand what was going on here, usually all the girls swooned over him. This one on the other hand… this one just kept rejecting him. He found it very weird and not to mention annoying, but on another level he kind of liked it, he found it hot.

Ezra knocked on the door again. Aria sighed as she leaned against the closed door with her back and she said, "Go. Away." Ezra frowned and said, "I don't think you should be alone right now, I mean, what if he comes back?" Aria replied, "He won't. And if he does, I'll handle it." Ezra wasn't so sure about that and he said, "But…you're so…tiny." Aria felt insulted and snapped, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Ezra said, "I'm not convinced…you should let me in so I can protect you if anything happens." Aria rolled her eyes and said, "The only person I need protecting from right now is _you_!" Ezra didn't speak for a while and Aria started wondering if he was still there. Then all of a sudden she heard him say, "Fine…I'll leave…just…if that guys shows up again, or anyone else you don't trust, call me okay?" And then he slipped a business card under the door, with his private cell phone number written on the back.

Aria picked up the card and rolled her eyes at him, even though she knew he couldn't see her. She studied the card, but she didn't reply to him. Suddenly Ezra commanded, "Promise me." Aria raised an eyebrow and said, "Promise me, _please_?" to let him know that he should ask her, not tell her. Ezra shook his head and said, "I'm not asking, I'm telling you to promise me. Now promise me you'll call or I'm not leaving." Aria sighed and replied, "Alright, fine, jeez… I promise." Ezra said, "Thank you. I'm going to go now, I'll see you around." Aria snapped, "Doubtful", and she heard Ezra sigh. When she heard him leave, she locked the door, with an extra lock from the inside, knowing that Matt had a spare key to her apartment.

When Ezra was outside of Aria's apartment building, he made a call to his head of security, asking him to send someone over to stake out her place. He wanted her safe. Then he made another call.

Aria was relieved when she had heard Ezra leave, although part of her didn't really want him to. She didn't like the fact that he came on so strong at times, but somewhere inside of her, she did kind of like it. Did it mean that he cared for her or was it just part of his routine? She felt something she didn't want to feel, so she just pushed those feelings aside and went over to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out of the shower, she walked back into her living room. She looked around and saw pictures of her and Matt, a stuffed animal that he had bought her and some other little things that reminded her of him. So she took all of those things, walked over to the kitchen and threw them in the garbage can. When she walked back into the living room, there was a knock on the door. Aria's heart started beating faster, what if Ezra was right and it was Matt? She walked over to the door and checked through the peephole. It wasn't Matt, but she didn't know who this man was at all…and he was holding something.

Aria asked in a very insecure tone of voice, "Who is it?" The man replied, "I have a delivery for this address, from an Ezra Fitz." Aria frowned, unlocked the door and then she opened it. The guy handed her a wicker basket, filled with all kinds of things she couldn't make out yet, wrapped in plastic gift wrap. Aria accepted it, eyeing it warily. It was heavy. She had to sign for the delivery, but she had no intention of putting her name on there, then she'd have told him. She signed with, "Nice try, still not telling you my name." The delivery guy looked at her a bit weird, but he shrugged it off and left.

Aria walked over to the coffee table in the living room and placed the basket onto it. She opened the plastic gift wrap and looked into the basket. At first glance she saw an iPad, an iPod, lots of chocolate, chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of champagne, a really fluffy blanket, a stuffed animal, bubble bath products, facial mask products and a gift card. She picked up the gift card, saw that it was for 200 dollars worth of sexy lingerie and raised an eyebrow. What the hell? Then she noticed that there was a note attached to the bow around the stuffed animals neck, so she picked it up to read it. It said, "_Since I wasn't allowed to stay, I thought I'd send you this guy to keep you company. I hope this gift brings a smile to your lovely face. If you need me, I'm here for you. Ezra Fitz"_

He had put together this gift basket to help her through her break-up? Why did he do that? This gift was expensive, too expensive, although she guessed he could afford it. She picked up the bottle of Champagne, it was a bottle of Cristal, the same one she had a glass of the night at the Nine Circles of Hell bar. It was chilled….he had sent her Champagne that was already chilled, who does that, who goes to that much trouble? She shook her head in bemusement. "What, no fancy Champagne glass?", she said mockingly. She removed the fluffy blanket only to have to take back her words, even though she had been kidding, because under there was a fancy champagne glass. "Unbelievable", she said as she rolled her eyes in fake exasperation, because secretly she was kind of enjoying this.

She unloaded the rest of the content onto her coffee table to inspect everything. Then she opened the bottle of Champagne and poured herself a glass, why not right? Between sips she picked up different items and looked at them to see what they were. Some of the items had post-its on them, so she went through those first. How did he pull this off in such a short amount of time? It was baffling.

The strawberries had a note that said, "_Wish I was there to feed them to you_". Aria let out a snort, but then her mind wandered. She thought about Ezra holding up a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips as she slowly bit off a part of it, a bit of the juice running from her lips down to her chin as Ezra licked it up with his tongue from her chin to her lips and then kissed her deeply. She scraped her throat as she snapped herself out of it, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Bad thoughts, no!

She picked up what seemed like a normal beauty product, but when she examined it closer she saw it was edible chocolate massage oil. The post-it attached to it had a winking smiley face on it. Even from a distance, he was being a pervert. She put the item back on the table and picked up something else, so she wouldn't fantasize about that one too.

She picked up the iPad and started it up. She noticed a folder with a lot of romantic chick flicks in it. Typical movies to cry to while eating chocolate, post break-up, but she didn't really feel like wallowing. She didn't even feel sad…she just felt…angry. So she put it back down and then she picked up the iPod. She went through the song list and noticed that they were all sad love songs, it was kind of depressing. Then all of a sudden she noticed one song that was out of place, "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera. She frowned at herself, why was this on there? Was this his way of trying to convey some perverted message to her? But she loved the song, so she pressed play. Suddenly Aria let out an "Oh God!" as she remembered fragments of the night before…of her provocative dancing…with _him_. She rubbed her eyes trying to get the images out of her head. She turned off the song, no way she wanted to remember anything more. She downed the rest of her glass of Champagne and then she poured herself another one.

All of a sudden the iPad made a sound. She checked it and she saw that she had received a message. Apparently he had set up an account on a chatting app in the name of "Miss Compensation" and he had messaged her from his account.

Ezra: _Hello "nice try, still not telling you my name", how do you like your gift?_

Aria giggled at that, but she didn't know if she really thought it was funny or if it was because of the Champagne.

Miss Compensation: _Especially loving the Champagne, but the entire gift basket was very considerate. Thank you. Though sending a strange man to my house, after what happened earlier, might not have been one of your best ideas!_

Ezra: _Hmmm, true. Poor judgment on my part, I apologize. I do hope you intend to eat something too, you can't drink on an empty stomach. Who knows where you'll wake up tomorrow morning otherwise?_

Miss Compensation: _Yes, who knows? Do you have any suggestions?_

Ezra: _Suggestions about what? On what to eat or on where you should wake up tomorrow morning?_

Miss Compensation: _The latter. I can just eat a couple of those delicious chocolate covered strawberries you so kindly provided me with._

Ezra: _I suspect you've had a bit too much to drink already, so I suggest you wake up in your own bed tomorrow morning…ALONE!_

Miss Compensation: _Bossy bossy! Not your decision to make, just saying._

Ezra: _Don't make me come over…._

Miss Compensation: _Maybe you should…_

Ezra: _Careful what you wish for…_

Aria didn't know what to respond to that…she didn't really know what she wanted. She kind of wanted him to come by, but she knew it was probably only because of the alcohol. The alcohol was seriously making her horny….yeah, it was just the alcohol…

Aria got up from the couch and felt a bit woozy, she really did need to eat something. She walked over to the kitchen and got a box of macaroni and cheese out of the pantry, the perfect comfort food. She prepared it and then she went back over to the couch with her plate to eat it there. She saw that she had received another message from Ezra.

Ezra: _Cat got your tongue? I hope you didn't pass out from all of that alcohol…_

Miss Compensation: _For your information, I was in the kitchen, making myself something to eat, as per your request/demand._

Ezra: _Good. Nice to know you can listen/obey._

Miss Compensation: _Why is that nice to know? What exactly are you planning to do with me?_

Ezra: _Anything you'll let me._

Miss Compensation: _So…nothing then._

Ezra: _We'll see about that._

Miss Compensation: _Go ahead and try._

And then the chatting stopped and she was kind of sad about it. She actually liked messaging with him, teasing him like that. But maybe she should just stop all of this, before it's too late, before it got out of hand. I mean….this guy wasn't for her. He was a player, he slept with random women. That was what he expected from this too…he was probably expecting to sleep with her after all of this…and then he'd be gone. And then she'd be heartbroken again…used again…. As the reality of it all sunk in, she felt depressed. Suddenly all of the pain she hadn't been feeling about Matt before, all came rushing to her and it broke her heart. She wrapped the fluffy blanket around her, hugged the stuffed animal and started watching movies on the iPad for the rest of the day, until she eventually just cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Aria woke up on the couch and her head hurt, but this time it wasn't from the alcohol, it was from all the crying. She sighed, it was Monday and she had class today. She really didn't want to go, but she didn't want to skip it. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were swollen and red. "That's just great", she said to her reflection. She got into the shower and then got ready for school. She ate a cup of yoghurt, because that was all she could manage, she wasn't hungry mentally. Then she got her purse and left.

When she arrived at school, she walked over to her first class of the day, Business. She didn't really care for it, but apparently they recommended taking certain classes in college and this was one of them. She took a seat somewhere and a bit later one of her classmates, Ryan, walked up to her and sat down next to her. He was a nice guy, blonde short hair, green eyes, funny. He was in her group of friends, but he was just a friend, he wasn't her type.

Ryan said hello and took a good look at Aria. He asked, "Are you okay? You don't look so good." Aria replied sardonically, "Thanks." Ryan apologized, "No, I didn't mean it like that. You look like you've been crying?" Aria explained, "Me and Matt broke up yesterday…" Ryan gave her a sympathetic look and said, "Oh…I'm so sorry to hear that. What happened?" Aria didn't really want to tell the truth, so she just said, "He….He wasn't who I thought he was." Ryan frowned, not really knowing what she meant by that, but he guessed she just didn't want to talk about it. He put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze, "You'll be alright, kiddo." Aria gave him a weak smile and a nod. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her, so she turned her head at the front of the class and she noticed that there was someone else standing next to the professor, talking to him. It was Ezra and he was looking their way often, glaring at Ryan when he did. Why would he look at him that way? And then she realized, Ryan still had his arm around her.

When the professor started talking, Ryan withdrew his arm. Ezra's face softened, but he still didn't look pleased. "Jeez, jealous much?", Aria thought to herself. The professor announced that they had a special guest today for their class, Ezra Fitz. He was going to talk about what it was really like to start your own business and how to make it a success. After that introduction, Ezra started talking and he completely changed. He looked excited and he was really animated when he talked. Aria was hanging on his every word. She didn't like business, but the way he talked about it, with such passion…

Ezra felt Aria's penetrating gaze and when he looked her way, he noticed something in her eyes, but he couldn't exactly figure out what it was. He had done some research (more like, had someone else do some research) on her yesterday. He had found out that her name was Aria Montgomery, she was 22 years old and she had been born and raised in Rosewood. She was in her last year of college and one of the classes she took was a business class. So he had called up the professor and offered to do a guest lecture. When Ezra had received news that she had signed the delivery with "nice try, still not telling you my name", he decided he would make her tell him, even though he had already found out by himself. Best way to do that, was to put her in a situation where she had no other choice than to tell him. Suddenly he asked, "So, if any of you were to start a business, what kind of business would you like to start?" He pretended to look around the class to find someone to answer his question, and then he looked back at Aria and said, "You… what's your name?"

As Ezra looked around, she just knew he was going to land back onto her, but she didn't really know what his plan was. Then he looked back at her and said, "You…what's your name?" Aria was slightly amused by this attempt, but she wasn't planning on giving into it, so she didn't say anything. Until she noticed her professor looking at her in a not so nice way, and she decided that a failing grade was far worse than telling him her name, right? She said, "Aria." He repeated her name and she couldn't help but love the sound of her own name from his lips. His lips that had been on her just yesterday morning. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the thought and Ezra smirked as he noticed it. "So, Aria, what business would you start?" Aria shrugged and replied, "I'd probably start my own newspaper or my own magazine." Ezra nodded and said, "That sounds interesting, but wouldn't you be scared of all the competition? I mean, there are already a lot of newspapers and magazines out there?" Aria shook her head and replied, "Not a problem if you deliver a top quality product." Ezra nodded as he replied, "Very true." And then he turned back to the class in general and started going on about how quality was the most important thing about a product.

After the class was over, students started walking out of the classroom. Some girls went to the front to talk to Ezra about "business", but actually they were just going there to flirt with him. Ryan said goodbye to Aria as he had to rush off to his next class. Aria had a free period until her next class. She packed up her things and then she got up and started making her way towards the exit. Ezra was talking to the girls in front, but his eyes wandered over to Aria constantly. He was glad the blonde guy was gone, he didn't like him so close to her at all. When he noticed Aria leaving, he excused himself from the girls and walked after Aria, leaving the girls baffled and jealous.

Aria walked down the hallway and she suddenly noticed someone walking next to her. She looked to her side and noticed it was Ezra. She gave him an annoyed look and then turned her head back to the front and just kept walking. Ezra just followed her. Suddenly she stopped and turned to him, "Why are you following me?" Ezra frowned at himself and said, "I can't seem to stay away from you."  
Aria snapped, "Well, keep it up and you're going to have to because of a restraining order."  
Aria started walking again and Ezra followed. He looked around and suddenly he pulled Aria into an empty classroom. Aria was surprised and her heart started pounding as he closed the door behind them. Aria snapped, "What do you think you're doing?" Aria eyed Ezra warily as he lifted his hand to her face. He stroked her cheek and she felt her whole body relax under his touch. He replied, "I'm going to kiss you."

Aria slapped away his hand and said, "No. No you're not", and she headed for the door. He turned her around by tugging at her arm and then backed her up against the door. She started breathing faster. He asked teasingly, "Why not? You know you want to. We could even make it more fun and do some role play. I'll pretend to be your teacher and you can be the naughty school girl." Aria raised an eyebrow at him, "Really! You think saying things like that is going to make me go weak in the knees for you? Why me, by the way? You had your pick of victims right there in the classroom." Ezra licked his lips and replied, "I just want you." Aria raised an eyebrow and said, "You just want me because you know you can't have me." Ezra shook his head and said, "I want you because you're beautiful and smart and feisty. And don't pretend you don't want me too."

Aria replied in a really bitchy tone of voice, "No, I don't." Ezra looked at her hungrily, said, "The hell you don't", and then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Aria felt an electric current going through her body and she gasped, which caused her to part her lips, granting Ezra access to her mouth. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and caressed her tongue with his. Their kisses started growing more passionate, so she pushed him away, trying to catch her breath. She looked up into his eyes, what was she going to do? This man was wrong for her, but he appeared to be wrong in all the right ways. No man had ever gotten under her skin like this. She shook her head in frustration, said, "Damn you" and then she lunged at his mouth with hers as she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him fiercely.

* * *

So that was Chapter 3! Please let me know what you think? Do you like were I'm going with this or not? I didn't get that much feedback, are people still reading this? lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's** **note**: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Glad to see that you are all still reading it and liking it! As for the update schedule, there will probably be a new chapter every 2 weeks. I work during the week, so I can only write on weekends and it takes a long time to put out longer chapters, like these ones. If you're lucky and I have some spare time to write, I'll update sooner.  
SolitudeMyLove: I fully intend on doing that!

A special note for this chapter: I've already mentioned that there's a reason why this fanfic is rated M, so final warning, if you don't like explicit scenes of a sexual nature, you might want to walk away now, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aria's hands were fisting in Ezra's hair, their kisses growing more heated every single second. After a while, Ezra slid his hand under Aria's blouse and started caressing her side. Then he slowly slid his hand up towards her breast and squeezed it through her bra, which made Aria gasp. Ezra stopped their hungry kisses by moving from her lips down to her chin, down to her neck and making his way down to her breasts. Aria's head was tilted back to give him easier access. She was biting down on her bottom lip in pleasure as she tried to suppress her moans. Ezra took back his hand so he could unbutton the top button of her jeans. As he unzipped her jeans with one hand, he reached behind her and he locked the door from the inside with his other hand.

The locking of the door alarmed Aria as she came to her senses and she pushed him away from him, panting heavily. Trying to catch her breath, she asked, "What do you think you're doing?" Ezra smirked down at Aria and replied suggestively, "What do you think?", as he pushed his erection against her so she could feel it. He leaned towards her again, wanting to suck at her neck, but Aria pushed him away before he could. Aria shook her head and said, "I can't do this." Ezra replied smugly "why not? You clearly want to. I can tell, your body is all hot for me." Aria looked at him annoyed and replied, "I'm not like you. I don't just hook up." Ezra leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "There's a first time for everything. Maybe you should give it a try, you might like it." Aria yelled, "No!" as she pushed him away from her hard. She then zipped her jeans back up and buttoned it again.

Ezra ran a hand through his hair, clearly exasperated, and said, "God, you are so frustrating! Why won't you just give in to your feelings!?" Aria shook her head in disbelief at him and replied, "Because they're not real!" Ezra raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then his expression turned dark. He said, "Oh, trust me, they're very real", as he took her hand and put it against his erection. Aria could feel how hard he was - how hard he was for her - she did this to him. She was strangely turned on by this, but then she shook her head. She took back her hand and in a slightly higher pitch she said, "Hormones!" Aria regained her composure, sighed, and continued, "they're just hormones."

Ezra thought to himself for a bit and then asked, "So…you'll only have sex when you're in love?" Aria shook her head and replied determined, "No, I'll only have sex when I'm married." Ezra's eyes widened in shock as realization struck him, "You're a virgin!?" Aria felt a bit wounded by the way he said the word virgin, like it was some kind of disease. She nodded and replied, "Yes." Ezra shook his head in disbelief as he asked, "A virgin until you're married? Until your wedding night?" Aria was getting irritated by his attitude and she showed it as she once again replied with, "Yes."

Ezra slowly nodded to himself, clearly thinking it over and then he said, "Well, okay then. I hope you find what you're looking for. It was nice knowing you." Ezra wanted to turn around to leave, but Aria stopped him by saying, "Wait, what!? You're leaving?" Ezra looked at her like he didn't understand what the problem here was and he said, "Uhm yeah? You just said you won't have sex until you're married. Which means I'm wasting my time here, because you won't be marrying me. I'm not exactly husband material." Aria's interest was piqued and she asked, "Why not?" Ezra shrugged and replied, "Like you said, I sleep around. I don't know if I'll be able to just stop doing that." Aria frowned and said, "Oh…"

Ezra felt like he needed to say something to lighten the mood, although as the words came out, he realized that there was truth to them, "Besides, you are…magical. I can't seem to stay away from you, Aria. Not to mention, I want to do unspeakable things to you. So if the only way to do that is to marry you… I'll be proposing sooner rather than later." Aria ignored his attempt and pried, "Why do you do it?" Ezra asked, "Do what?" Aria replied matter-of-factly, "Sleep around." Ezra was getting annoyed, he didn't want to think about his motives as to why he did what he did. Aria was looking at him expectantly, but when she realized he wasn't going to say anything, she reached for the doorknob.

Ezra didn't want her to leave and before he knew it, he blurted out, "So I won't have to feel." Aria looked at Ezra confused and asked, "Won't have to feel what? Love?" Ezra shook his head and looked deep into Aria's eyes. She could see the honesty in his eyes as he replied, "Not love, hurt. I was in love once… she broke my heart. I don't ever want to feel like that again." Aria shook her head in disbelief as she asked, "So you just close yourself off from love altogether? Just because you might get hurt?" Ezra shrugged and replied, "I don't want to take that chance." Before Aria realized it, the words were out of her mouth, "Well, maybe you should take a chance on me?" Aria was surprised at her own forwardness, where did that come from?

Ezra didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He liked this girl, a lot, but… would she be worth the heartache afterwards? Then again, he realized that he was already too attached to this girl, too attached for his own good. If they parted ways here and now, he'd be heartbroken either way. Then again, if they just cut ties here, he'd be much better off. Rather sooner than later right? I mean, the hurt would be less now than it would be later on.

Aria saw the inner turmoil written on Ezra's face and she said, "Wow, that girl really did a number on you. Seems to me like your heart is still broken…" Ezra replied, but in such a soft voice she could barely hear him, "That's because it is." Aria suggested, "Well, I've recently had my heart broken too. So maybe we can help each other out? I'll fix yours and you'll fix mine?" Ezra frowned, but more at himself then at anything else, "I have no idea why I want to agree to this…" Aria smirked and said playfully, "Well, apparently you can't seem to stay away from me."

Ezra's expression changed from looking lost to looking at her in carnal appreciation. He replied, "You are very right, Mrs. Montgomery. So where were we?" as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Aria shook her head in fake admonishment at that and replied, "_We _were just on our way out to get a coffee together." Ezra pouted, which made Aria raise one of her eyebrows at him. Then he gave her a shy boyish smile, which melted her insides, and he opened the door for her, "After you." Aria thanked him and then they walked down the hallway to the exit, on their way to the coffee shop down the street from the college.

As they were walking, Ezra looked at Aria and asked, "Don't you have class by the way?" Aria raised an eyebrow at him in amusement and replied, "That didn't seem to cross your mind when you pulled me into the classroom." Ezra nodded and said, "Very true again, Mrs. Montgomery." Aria frowned and said, "I don't recall giving you my last name by the way." Ezra shrugged and replied matter-of-factly, "I found out what your name was yesterday." Aria stopped walking and Ezra did the same. She turned to him and asked, "And still you came over here, to my class, just so you could torture me into telling you myself?" Ezra shrugged innocently and replied, "Like I've said before, I like to win." Aria shook her head, rolling her eyes, pretending to be mad at him. Then they continued walking.

Ezra continued, "But as I was asking, you don't have any classes to go to anymore today ?" Aria admitted, "Actually I do, but I can skip them." Ezra raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh really? Well, that's just being a really naughty student, don't you think?" Aria looked at him in fake annoyance as she asked, "Dude! What is it with you and the whole naughty student thing?" Ezra smirked and replied innocently , "It's a fantasy of mine, don't ask me why though." Aria's interest was piqued and she said, "Really now? Well, to be honest, I had a little crush on my English teacher in high school." In the meanwhile, they had reached the coffee shop and as Ezra held open the door for her he asked playfully, "Really? Should I be jealous?" Aria shook her head and scrunched up her nose as she replied, "Nah, you're way cuter." Then she walked inside the coffee shop and Ezra followed her.

After they ordered their coffees, they took a seat on one of the couches and Ezra asked, "So…what exactly is the plan here?" Aria looked confused and asked, "Plan?" Ezra replied, "Yeah, what are we? What are we going to do?" Aria thought about it for a minute and answered, "uhm, I guess we hang out, get to know each other?" Ezra stated the obvious, "So basically, we'd be dating?" Aria shrugged and replied, "I guess so? Well, without the sex of course." Ezra pursed his lips and asked cautiously, "Does that include every sexual act? Or do we just abstain from the main act?" Aria admitted embarrassedly, "Well, to be honest, I've always refrained from everything but kissing and some… mild fondling. But I guess we could do some things if we feel like it…" Ezra raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh, I definitely feel like it." Aria looked at him in fake disgust and said, "You're a pig."

Ezra looked deeply into Aria's eyes and said, "You say that now, but wait until I get my hands on you. You'll be begging for more." Aria tried to act indifferent as she said, "We'll see about that." Ezra licked his bottom lip and whispered in her ear, "Oh Aria, you have no idea. There are countless ways I could make you come without actually having to be inside of you." His proximity and the promise in his words made her blood boil. Ezra shrugged and said, "In fact, I think I proved that point yesterday morning in my bed." Aria shifted in her seat as she thought about Ezra giving her an orgasm yesterday, which made him smirk.

As Aria thought back to how Ezra's mouth had been on her body, she started getting really turned on. Trying to stop herself from thinking about it, she tried to change the subject, "I think we should go out and do something. It's such beautiful day." Ezra smiled and said, "As you wish, Mrs. Montgomery. What did you have in mind?" Aria thought about it for a minute, they really needed to do something that wasn't sexy in any way. Aria suggested, "Well…it's almost noon. The funfair opens at noon." Ezra frowned and asked, "Funfair? Exactly how old are you?" Aria replied sardonically, "What!? You don't already know!?" Ezra replied matter-of-factly, "Actually I do, but that's not the point."Aria rolled her eyes and said, "Stalker." Ezra shrugged and replied, "Not so much stalking as it is researching." Aria raised her eyebrows in disbelief and replied with just an "Uhuh."

Ezra sighed and asked, "So, shall we go then?" Aria asked, "Go where?" Ezra replied, "Uhm, the funfair?" Aria said, "Oh right! Yeah! Okay!" and then she smiled sweetly. Then they went over to the funfair, which wasn't that far, so they decided to walk. When they got to the funfair, they walked around a bit and then he bought her a cotton candy. As they continued walking around, Aria asked, "So… this girl…who was she?" Ezra realized she was talking about the girl that had broken his heart. He didn't really want to talk about it, but not telling her wasn't going to help him. He replied, "She moved next door to us when I was sixteen. She was new to town and she didn't know anyone, so I took it upon myself to show her around. She was in most of my classes in high school, so we hung out a lot. Almost instantly I had developed a huge crush on her. I asked her out one day when I drove her home from school and she said yes. We dated for two years, until the end of summer after high school. We had applied to the same colleges and had both gotten accepted to most of them. We had decided to go to NYU together. But then, all of a sudden, she changed her mind, she wanted to go to CSU. I told her it wasn't a problem, we'd go to CSU together then, but that wasn't what she meant. In her words, she wanted "the full college experience". Which basically meant "sleeping around with other men", so she broke up with me."

Aria genuinely felt bad for him and said, "I'm so sorry to hear that." Ezra nodded and continued, "I was completely heartbroken, I almost didn't leave for college. I ended up going, but the first few months I just went to class and for the rest I stayed hauled up in my room. Then one night, my roommate dragged me out to a party and this girl came up to me and propositioned me. I had had a few drinks, so I went along with it and I slept with her. The next morning she kicked me out and I felt fine, I wasn't hurt. It was then that I decided that it was better to just sleep with random people and not get attached to them."

Aria was amazed at how forthcoming he was being. He could've just told her she was his high school sweetheart, but instead he really opened up to her. Which was surprising to her, he seemed so closed off about it all. She had never thought that he would be giving up this information so quickly. So now she knew why he is the way he is, and to be honest, she didn't blame him for reacting that way. Aria said, "Thank you." Ezra looked at her confused and asked, "For what?" Aria replied ,"For telling me all this. I assume it's probably not the easiest thing for you to talk about." Ezra admitted, "Actually, I've never told this to anyone." Aria smiled and replied, "Well, then I'm glad to have been your first." Aria realized the ambiguity in her choice of words as she saw Ezra's facial expression. She also noticed he probably wanted to say something really inappropriate, but he restrained himself. Ezra just smiled and changed the subject by mockingly saying, "Okay, what's next? Want to catch some rubber duckies?" Aria replied playfully, yet determined, "You know what!? Yes I do!"

He watched her in amusement as she walked over to where the booth to hook rubber ducks was and paid the man who was standing inside the booth. Ezra walked over there too and watched her as she caught some ducks. After she was done, the man checked the rubber ducks and told her she could choose from a certain couple of items. There was a princess set, a walkie talkie set, different kinds of stuffed animals, skipping rope, make-up set, a doll,… As Aria was looking at the different items, Ezra interrupted her by saying, "You should get the princess set, because that's what you are." Aria turned to look at Ezra, he was staring down at her with an expression on his face she couldn't quite explain. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and as he did, he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Aria had a strange feeling inside of her. She had no idea what it was, but it made her uncomfortable. Then all of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted an item that was perfect. Aria turned to the man and as she pointed to the item, she said, "I'll take those fluffy handcuffs over there." Ezra's eyes widened as he heard those words coming out of Aria's mouth. He swallowed hard as Aria took them from the man. Aria turned around and walked away from the booth. Ezra followed her, completely baffled, and said, "I can't believe you just did that…" Aria gave him a sly grin and replied, "In case you don't remember…I like to win too." Ezra said, "Well…If I get to use those on you, I'd say it's a win-win situation." Aria purposely bit her bottom lip and replied, "Actually…I was going to use them on you." Ezra blinked a couple of times and then said, "Alrightie then, let's go". He took Aria by the hand and dragged her along with him, which made Aria giggle.

Between giggles Aria said, "We can't go yet! We haven't even gone on one of the rides yet." Ezra turned to look at her in amusement and started saying, "Well, I can think of some-", but he was silenced as Aria put her hand over his mouth. She could feel him grin under her hand as she said, "I dare you to finish that sentence." She removed her hand and Ezra said innocently, "what? I was just going to suggest we go on the Ferris wheel." Aria raised one of her eyebrows as she said, "Yeah right." Ezra chuckled and said, "Come on, let's go on the Ferris wheel". Then they walked over to where the Ferris wheel was and Ezra said, "Wait here", and he went over to the ticket booth.

Aria saw Ezra give the man some money, she figured it was to pay for the tickets. He walked back over to her and asked, "Shall we?" They stepped into one of the passenger cars and seconds later they were moving. When they were at the top, the passenger car stopped.

Aria looked around and said, "The view is beautiful from up here." Ezra replied, "My view is beautiful indeed." Aria looked at Ezra and saw that he was looking at her. She started laughing really hard and said, "That sounds like something from a bad romantic comedy." He laughed and said frowning, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then he continued suggestively, "Let me just say then that it's a shame you're not wearing a dress or a skirt." Aria's mouth fell open and uttered the words, "You're crazy." Ezra replied jokingly, "Crazy for you", and then they both laughed. Ezra raised his hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face, looked deep into her eyes and said, "But seriously though…" Then he leaned in and kissed her. Aria threw her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

Ezra started unbuttoning Aria's blouse, but Aria stopped him, "People are going to see us." Ezra shook his head and said, "No, they're not. We're the only ones on the Ferris wheel and they can't see us all the way from down there." Aria replied, "But they will once we start moving again." Ezra smirked and said, "We can stay up here as long as we want. We'll only start moving again when I signal the nice man in the ticket booth." Suddenly Aria realized that Ezra hadn't just paid for the tickets. Ezra took Aria's silence as consent and he continued with unbuttoning her blouse. When it was unbuttoned he kissed the top of her breasts while his hand was stroking one of her inner thighs through her jeans. Ezra stopped his kissing by saying, "See, this would be a lot easier if you wouldn't be wearing pants."

Ezra saw the mischief in Aria's eyes as she said, "There are other ways to still have some fun." She took the handcuffs and tied his hands behind his back. Ezra was taken aback and he didn't really know what to say or do here, but he was really turned on by her assertiveness. She bit her bottom lip as she got down on her knees and unbuckled his belt. She undid his pants and pulled down his boxers, revealing his erection. Aria was a bit nervous, she had never done this before. She had read about blowjobs in women's magazines before, so she decided to do some of the things they suggested. She took his penis in her hand and slowly swirled her tongue around the tip of it. Then she gently sucked the tip before sheathing her teeth and slowly taking all of him in her mouth. She started sucking him hard and Ezra threw his head back groaning. The fact that Ezra was clearly enjoying this, made her feel more confident and she started moving faster and started sucking him harder. He started writhing beneath her, his hips bucking upwards as he started fucking her mouth. He pulled against the handcuffs, he was frustrated that he couldn't touch her.

Ezra was panting, getting really close to climaxing, "If you don't want me to come in your mouth, I suggest you to stop now." But Aria didn't stop, instead she took him really deep into her mouth a couple of times, which pushed him over the top. Ezra moaned the words, "Oh fuck!" as he came in Aria's mouth, who swallowed all of his cum. When Ezra had caught his breath, he looked at Aria in wonderment and said, "That was amazing." Aria gave him a shy smile in return and unlocked the handcuffs. He fixed his pants and then he grabbed Aria by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Her blouse was still open so he caressed her side as he kissed her deeply. Then he whispered in her ear, "So, what shall we do now?" All of a sudden, Aria's stomach growled, due to the fact that the only thing she had eaten today was a cup of yoghurt and some cotton candy. Ezra laughed and said, "Food it is."

He buttoned up Aria's blouse and then he signaled the man to bring them down. When they got off the Ferris wheel, Ezra took his cell phone out of his pocket and called his driver to come pick them up. About five minutes later he was there and they got in the car. Ezra asked, "I was thinking that maybe we could go back to my place and order some Chinese take-out, if that's alright with you?" Aria nodded and said, "Okay." They drove over to his apartment in complete silence, both of them deep into thought.

When they got to the apartment, they ordered their food and while they waited, he decided to give her a tour of his apartment. Ezra said, "Well, you already know where my bedroom and bathroom is, so let me show you something really cool." He took her hand and she followed him through a door that leaded to a stair to an upper floor. They headed up the stairs and Aria looked at Ezra in disbelief as she said, "You have an indoor rooftop pool? All to yourself?" Ezra grinned and shrugged. Aria jokingly said, "Well, if you ever feel like trading apartments, I'm totally cool with that." Ezra laughed and replied, "Well, you can come over here to use my pool anytime. Though I must add, bathing suits are strictly forbidden." She hissed, playfully hitting him across the chest.

They went back to the living room and suddenly the doorbell rang, it was the food delivery guy. Ezra put out the food on the coffee table in the living room and they went to sit on the carpet to eat, with their backs against the couch. Ezra took the bottle of hot sauce and started putting a lot of it on his food. Aria raised an eyebrow at his overuse and said sardonically, "Jeez, would you like some noodles with that hot sauce?" Ezra smirked and replied suggestively, "What? I can't help it that I like it hot. Don't you like it hot?" Aria shrugged and said, "I guess, but like mildly hot, not hot hot." Ezra leaned in closer and said, "Oh, I prefer it scalding hot." Aria swallowed hard and asked, "We're still talking about food, right?" Ezra grinned and replied with a very insincere "sure", because he wasn't just referring to food.

Ezra suggested, "You should try it", and he offered some of his very spicy noodles. Aria hesitated, so Ezra said, "Trust me." Aria tried a bit of his noodles, she felt like her whole mouth was on fire and it burned in her throat. Between coughs she uttered, "Oh my god! How can you eat that?" He patted her on the back, but couldn't help but laugh. She reached for her drink, but all of a sudden he stopped her and said, "No, don't do that. Wait here and don't drink." Ezra went over to the kitchen and came back with a cup of yoghurt and a spoon. He opened it, took a spoonful, held it to her lips and said, "Trust me." Aria looked at him warily and replied, "Last time you said that, I ended up burning my esophagus." He gave her a stern look and Aria opened her mouth to eat the yoghurt, it took away the burning sensation.

Aria admitted, "Okay, you were right." Ezra replied with, "I'm always right", and Aria responded by raising one of her eyebrows to let him know she didn't believe that one bit. Aria could see the excitement in Ezra's eyes as he said, "I think we can have some fun with this." Aria eyed him warily, she felt both intrigued and a little frightened at the same time. Ezra smiled sweetly at her to reassure her and then leaned in for a soft kiss. As he kissed her, she could taste the hot sauce and there was a light tingling sensation on her lips. He kissed her deeply, unbuttoned her blouse and then slid it down her arms. Aria shrugged it off and tossed it to the side.

Ezra gently pushed Aria backwards, down onto the carpet, as he kissed her neck and made his way down to her sternum. He kissed all the way down to her belly button, circling around it with his tongue. Aria arched her back and he reached behind her to unhook her bra, then he removed it. He placed soft kisses on one of her breasts and then he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked it. Aria threw her head back, gasping, as she felt the same tingling sensation she had felt on her lips, but now she was feeling it in her nipple. It burned slightly, but it didn't hurt at all. Then he did the same to the other breast. Aria bit her bottom lip in pleasure and moaned. She could feel Ezra smile against her skin and he asked, "Does that feel nice?" Aria nodded while sighing in contentment.

Ezra took the bottle of hot sauce and put a really tiny drop on both her breasts, just below her nipples. Then with the tip of his tongue, he swirled the hot sauce around her nipple and then flicked her nipple with his tongue. She took in a sharp breath, this was much hotter than the first time. But still, it didn't hurt, it actually made it more pleasurable. Each time he sucked her nipple, it burned a little more. He alternated breasts from time to time, giving each one equal attention. He undid her jeans and then slid his hand down her pants, under her underwear. He traced her opening with his middle finger, she was so wet. Aria let out a loud moan as Ezra took two of his fingers and started rubbing her clit. The pressure started building in her lower abdomen and she started writhing under his touch. He took his middle finger and plunged it into her, making her whimper. Ezra kept rubbing her clit with his thumb as he moved in and out of her with his finger. Aria started moving her hips to meet his finger, eager to find her release. Ezra took the bottle of hot sauce and put a drop straight onto her nipple, which burned like crazy. It made her come hard and she screamed. Ezra continued his torture until she had ridden out her orgasm.

Aria laid there, panting and completely spent, her nipples still burning. Ezra took the yoghurt, put a spoonful on each nipple and then spread it out with the back of the spoon. Aria sighed as the burning subsided. She laid there a few moments like that, trying to catch her breath and enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss. Ezra hovered over her and started licking off the yoghurt. She could still feel a light burning now, but she figured she couldn't exactly lay there with yoghurt on her breasts for the rest of the day, she just needed to suck it up. The only problem was that the tingling sensation in her breasts were putting her in a constant state of arousal. After she had put her bra and blouse back on, they resumed eating. Though not for long because before he knew it, Aria tackled Ezra to the floor and started making out with him.

After their heavy make-out session, they did end up eating and then they spent the rest of the day watching movies. They were laying on the couch together. She was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest and he had his arms around her. Suddenly Ezra kissed the top of her head and softly asked, "Would you stay the night, please?" Aria turned to look up at his face, smiled sweetly and replied, "Of course." When it was finally time to go to sleep, she borrowed one of his t-shirts to sleep in. She snuggled up to him in bed and they fell asleep together almost instantly.

The next morning Aria was woken up by Ezra kissing her neck from behind. She could feel his erection at her back. Aria turned around and kissed him passionately. He pushed her over onto her back, kissing her, moving down to her neck. He slowly pushed up the t-shirt she was wearing, revealing her stomach and he started kissing it too. This man turned her on so badly, she had never felt this way about anyone before. She had never felt so… alive. Aria pulled him up so they were face to face. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Sleep with me."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 4! So tell me, did you like it? Was the hot sauce scene something you liked or was it too much? Let me know! So please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note**: Thanks for the lovely review, keep them coming! lol

* * *

Ezra's eyes widened in shock, what did she just say!? Ezra uttered the words, "W-What!?" Aria put her hand against his cheek and repeated her words, "Sleep with me." Ezra blinked a couple of times, not understanding what was going on here. He sat back on his heels between her legs and looked at her in incomprehension. He asked, "Sleep as in sleep, or as in _sleep_?" Aria grew annoyed at his obtuseness, she would have thought he'd be jumping at the opportunity, I mean, she just told him she wanted to have sex with him.

Aria sat up and explained, "I mean, have sex with me." Ezra eyed her warily now and asked, "Is this some kind of I-like-to-win game where you tease me by pretending you want to have sex with me?" Aria shook her head and replied seriously, "No games. I honestly want to have sex with you." Ezra looked conflicted as he said, "I'm sorry, but no. You should have sex with someone you love, not with me. You've made a promise to yourself to wait until marriage, don't just throw that away on a whim. You'll regret it." Aria replied forcefully, "I won't regret it! Since we met at the party… I feel different. I feel alive for the first time in my life, it's like I was asleep all those years and I've only just woken up." Ezra replied matter-of-factly, "Of course you feel like that, you've…you've never done anything sexual before. And now that you have… you're just going to want more and more. And that's normal, but that doesn't mean you should have sex with someone you've only known for like four or five days?"

Aria started speaking, "But-", but she was silenced by Ezra who put his finger against her lips. He said, "you know what I think? I think you're just feeling horny right now. Once I relieve you from that tension, you'll realize you don't really want to sleep with me, you just want another orgasm." Before she had a chance to speak again, he kissed her and pushed her back down onto the mattress. He pushed up her t-shirt again and started kissing her stomach, making his way down to her panties. Ezra smirked and said, "Let's get rid of these", and then he removed her panties. Aria was panting with want as he pushed her legs apart further and then parted her labia with his fingers. He said, "You're going to love this", and he bent down to lick her clit with his tongue. He circled his tongue around her clit a few times, sucked it and then flicked it. He repeated this torturous movement again and again, driving her crazy. As the pressure in her lower abdomen kept building, her moans started getting louder. He plunged two fingers inside of her wetness, which made her scream in pleasure. He started moving in and out of her as he kept on working her clit with his tongue. Her hands clutching at the sheets beneath her as she started writhing under his touch, eager for release. He started moving faster, which made her come audibly.

Ezra continued until she had ridden out her orgasm and then said, "Hmmm, the sounds you make…you drive me absolutely crazy", as he kissed his way back up. When he reached her mouth again, he started kissing her wildly. After a while Aria broke contact, looked him in the eyes and said, "I still want you inside of me. I can tell you want to be." She bucked up her pelvis and started rubbing against his erection, which made Ezra groan. He pushed back against her and started rubbing up against her, "You like this, huh?" Aria bit her lip as she nodded and she put her legs around him. She crossed her legs behind him and dug her heels into his behind urging him closer, so that there was even more friction. They continued this slow torture, picking up pace as they went along and rubbing up against each other harder. She dug her nails into his back as she climaxed again, which made him come along with her. After catching his breath, Ezra went to lie next to her on his side and said, "Good thing I'm wearing boxers." Aria giggled, turned on her side to face him and asked, "Yeah, what is up with that, Mr. I-sleep-in-the-nude?" Ezra shrugged and replied honestly, "I thought it was more appropriate. But anyways, I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll make you breakfast."

Aria's eyes lighted up and she asked, "Can I come?" Ezra smirked and replied sardonically, "You already did, twice." Aria raised an eyebrow in fake annoyance and replied, "Not what I meant." Ezra grinned and said, "I know." Aria asked eagerly, "So, can I?" Ezra frowned and replied, "I don't think that's a good idea." Aria pushed him on his back, sat astride him and said, "Say yes." Ezra was amused, shook his head while grinning and replied, "No." Aria rolled her eyes and said, "Wrong answer", and then she started tickling him. Ezra grabbed her wrists with his hands and pinned her down beneath him on the bed. Out of breath from the sudden excitement and with a huge grin on his face, he shook his head in fake admonishment and said, "You bad, bad, girl." Aria fought him, trying to get loose, but he tutted and said, "Be a good girl now." Aria bucked up against him and taunted him, "Or what? Are you going to spank me?" As she said this, the thought of him spanking her, kind of excited her. Ezra raised an eyebrow and replied, "No, I think you'd actually enjoy that."

Ezra let go of her, got off the bed and said, "There's another bathroom in the guest room down the hall if you want? Or you can just lie in bed for a while longer, it's up to you." He walked out of the bedroom, leaving Aria to her thoughts. There had to be a way to convince him to sleep with her, but did she really want this? Of course she did. Sure, she had made a promise to herself to not have sex before marriage, but that was before she had met him. Before him, she had never even questioned her decision. All of a sudden she got an idea, so she made her way out of the bedroom.

Ezra came out of the bathroom a while later and walked over to the bedroom to see if Aria was still in there. She wasn't, so he just assumed she was taking a shower in the guest bathroom. He went over to the kitchen and started on breakfast. When he was done, he wondered what was keeping Aria. He walked over to the guest bedroom and walked in. He didn't hear a shower, so he knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no answer. Ezra frowned and walked back over to his bedroom, she wasn't their either. He checked various room, but she was in none of them. He started panicking, where did she go? Did she just walk out on him? He walked over to the living room, but saw that her purse was still there. Then he noticed that the door to the indoor pool was open a crack. He went up the stairs and was relieved to see her swimming in the pool.

Aria noticed Ezra as he walked in and swam over to where he was now standing beside the pool. Ezra said, "So here's where you've been hiding…" Aria suggested, "You should join me, the water is great." Ezra replied in a cold tone of voice, "I just took a shower. Besides, breakfast is ready." Aria frowned, why was he so cold all of a sudden. Was he upset with her or something? Aria replied, "Fine…" Then she swam over to the pool ladder as she said, "Hand me that towel over there, will you?" Ezra turned around and walked over to one of the poolside lounge chairs to get her towel. Aria used the ladder to get out of the pool and waited for Ezra to hand her the towel. Ezra turned around and immediately his mouth dropped open in shock, she was standing there…naked.

Ezra groaned inwardly and bit his bottom lip in frustration. He walked over to her and handed her the towel. Aria took it from him, wrapped it around her and innocently said, "What? Bathing suits were strictly forbidden if I recall correctly." Ezra sighed and asked, "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" Aria scrunched up her nose playfully as she shook her head and said, "Nope." He gave her a half-smile and replied, "Thought so." Ezra turned to the side and motioned his arm for her to lead the way and said, "After you." Aria grinned and walked past him, but she was startled when he smacked her behind playfully. Aria giggled, turned to him and said, "You were right. I did enjoy that." Ezra's eyes widened in fake shock as he said, "I created a monster." Aria laughed at that and Ezra said, "I suggest you go take that shower now, preferably a cold one."

A bit later, Aria was showered, fully clothed and she walked over to the kitchen to join Ezra. When she got there, she noticed he had set the table for two. He had made pancakes and fruit salad. He had even made fresh orange juice. Aria said, "Wow, you went all out." Ezra gave her a shy smile and replied, "Just for you", which made Aria blush. Then they sat down and started eating. Ezra asked, "Do you have class today?" Aria looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall, saw that it was already 10:24 and replied, "I did." Ezra raised an eyebrow and asked, "You skipped class again?" Aria replied jokingly, "Well, that's your fault actually. You distracted me." Ezra replied amusedly, "Really now?" Aria nodded and said, "Yeah." Ezra replied, trying to keep a straight face, "Well, then I guess we shouldn't do any of those distracting things anymore, seeing as they interfere with your attendance."

Aria's eyes widened at that comment and she quickly replied, "I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, shouldn't you be at work right now?" Ezra said very matter-of-factly, "I own the company, I can come and go as I please." Aria noticed his clothes and asked, "But you're dressed for work, so you're going in today?" Ezra teased, "That depends on if you can persuade me into staying home", and then he took a drink from his orange juice. Aria tried to persuade him by saying, "Well…if you stay…you can come and go as you please inside of me." Ezra spluttered into his drink and nearly choked. He laughed and said, "I-I can't believe you just said that." Aria looked pretty pleased with herself, but Ezra continued, "Work it is." Aria's face fell, feeling rejected and asked, "Wait, what?"

Ezra explained, "I told you, I'm not having sex with you. But the thing is…I really, really, want to…so it's safer that I go to work instead of trying to turn down your advances all day long." Aria replied matter-of-factly, "If you really, really, want to, then maybe you shouldn't turn me down." Ezra sighed and said, "You think you want this right now, but you don't." Aria replied, "But I do." Ezra suggested, "Then prove it, by waiting. Let's get to know each other better first, like you wanted. If you still want me to sleep with you after a reasonable amount of time, then I'll sleep with you." Aria nodded and replied, "Deal." After a few seconds had passed, Aria continued, "So…let's get to know each other then!" Ezra chuckled and said, "So eager, miss Montgomery. We can talk on the way to your apartment, where I'll drop you off before going to work." Aria pouted and replied, "Fine."

After breakfast, they got ready to leave and then they got into the back of Ezra's car. Ezra told his driver to go to Miss Montgomery's apartment. The driver nodded, drove off and Ezra put up the sliding window between them and the driver to give them some privacy. Aria jumped right into it, "So, any siblings?" Ezra looked amused at her eagerness and replied, "One younger brother, Wesley. You?" Aria smiled and replied, "Same, Mike. Favorite book?" Without thinking, Ezra replied, "To Kill A Mockingbird. What's yours?" Aria grinned at him and answered, "To Kill A Mockingbird. Favorite movie?" Ezra started, "It happened-", but Aria finished his sentence by saying, "-one night." Aria continued mockingly, "If your favorite food is mac and cheese and your favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip, we're basically a match made in heaven."

Ezra grinned and admitted, "Guilty. So I guess we know what we'll be doing tonight then." Aria's mouth went dry and she raised an eyebrow, was he implying what she thought he was implying? Ezra saw the look on Aria's face and replied, "Not that… They're actually playing "It happened one night" at the movie theater this week. So maybe we could go to an Italian restaurant for our mac and cheese, then go to the movie theater and finish off the night with some mint chocolate chip ice cream." Aria smiled widely and said, "That sounds like a perfect evening." Ezra nodded and replied, "Especially since you'll be there."

When they reached her apartment, Ezra walked Aria to her apartment door. He kissed her on the lips chastely and asked, "I'll pick you up at seven?" Aria smiled and nodded. Then she went into her apartment and Ezra left for work. Aria checked her phone and saw that she had gotten a text from Ryan, asking her if she was alright because it wasn't like her to skip class. She texted him back that she was fine, that she had just overslept and she asked him if she could borrow his notes. Ryan texted her that the notes from class were already sent to her e-mail address. She texted him back to thank him. Ryan really was the best, always there for her. She recalled the way Ezra was looking at him in class yesterday and how jealous he appeared to be. Which wasn't necessary, Ryan was just a friend, nothing more. Aria checked her e-mail, printed the notes from class and then went over them.

A few hours later she got ready for her date. She got out the curling iron and put in some loose curls. She put on some light make-up and then walked over to her closet to pick out her dress. As she went through it, she noticed a dress she had bought about two years ago, but had never worn. To be honest, she had never felt confident enough to wear it, it was pretty revealing. It was a burgundy strapless sweetheart crossover bodycon dress. She put on the dress and the matching heels, then walked over to the mirror. She looked at herself from different angles and decided she was going to wear it, though she hoped she wasn't too overdressed (or more like, underdressed) for dinner and a movie.

At seven o'clock sharp, there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and there was Ezra, wearing light grey dress pants, a tucked out white dress shirt, open at the collar with no tie and a matching light grey suit jacket. Her mouth went dry just by looking at him, he was so gorgeous. Ezra's mouth dropped open when he saw Aria, unable to speak at first, but then he said "Wow! You look… stunning." Aria blushed, thanked him and jokingly said, "You don't look so bad yourself." Ezra frowned to himself and said, "I'm going to have to make sure to keep all the other men at bay tonight." Aria raised an eyebrow and teased, "We could always stay in?" Ezra looked her up and down and replied, "Hmmm… don't tempt me. Shall we?" She nodded, picked up her clutch from the door side table and then they left.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Ezra got out of the car and then walked over to the other side to open her door for her. He took her hand in his as they walked into the restaurant. As the waiter led them to their table, Aria was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice, "Aria! What are you doing here?" It was Ryan, who was sitting at a table with a cute girl. Aria turned to him and replied, "I'm on a date." Before she had even finished her sentence, Ezra had already put his arm around Aria's waist. Ryan looked at Ezra and recognized him from class yesterday, the rich entrepreneur. They said hello to each other, but Aria could feel the tension between them. Ryan looked Aria up and down and said, "Well, have fun." Aria smiled and replied, "Thanks, you too." And then they continued to their table.

After they sat down, Ezra said, "That boy is in love with you." Aria frowned and replied, "No he's not, he's just a friend." Ezra shook his head and said, "Maybe he's just a friend to you, but you're not just a friend to him. I'm a guy, I can tell." Aria rolled her eyes and replied, "It's all in your imagination." Ezra raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "So him putting his arm around you in class yesterday was just my imagination too?" Aria explained exasperated, not understanding why he even brought this up, "He was comforting me because I had broken up with my boyfriend." Ezra sounded jealous as he replied, "How convenient." After that, they changed the subject and it turned out to be a lovely dinner.

After dinner, they made their way over to the movie theatre. They were sitting there, her hand in his, which caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach. She frowned, deep into thought, what was going on here? Maybe she was falling too hard and too fast? After all, she had only broken up with Matt a few days ago. Though did that even count as a relationship, seeing as it was fake from his side? Ezra could feel the tension radiating from Aria and when he looked over at her, he could see she was deep into thought. He decided to distract her and let go of her hand, which caused Aria to snap out of her train of thought. Ezra faked a yawn and put his arm around her, which made Aria giggle. After receiving some dirty looks from the other people in the room, Aria whispered with a grin on her face, "You really need to stop watching bad romantic comedies. Ezra grinned back and then leaned in to kiss her.

When the movie was over, they went to the ice cream parlor. When they were enjoying their mint chocolate chip ice cream, Aria asked, "Best childhood memory?" Ezra chuckled and said, "Well, that's an odd question, but okay then. Uhh, getting a kiss on the cheek from the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." Aria giggled and asked, "Should I be jealous?" Ezra grinned and replied, "No, I went to go get a ring to propose to her, but when I got back, she was gone. It took me like my entire weekly allowance to get a ring out of that damn toy capsule vending machine." Aria chuckled and said, "Aww, that's so sad. Though I must say I'm kind of glad you didn't marry her. Otherwise, you wouldn't be sitting here with me." Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Afterwards they drove to Aria's apartment and he walked her to her door. Aria squeezed his hand and asked, "Do you want to come in?" Ezra smiled and replied, "More than you know, but I'm not going to." Aria pouted and then smirked as she said, "Hey, we made a deal, no sex yet. Doesn't mean we can't do other stuff, right?" Then Aria threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him. He deepened the kiss and pushed her up against the door, his erection digging into her. She put one of her legs around his waist, pushing him against her even more. She threw her head back as he went to kiss her neck. She could feel him smile against her neck and then he said, "You are insatiable." He stepped out of her hold, then leaned to kiss her forehead and said, "I will call you tomorrow, princess."

She went into her apartment, closed the door, leaned against it and sighed in pure bliss. Tonight had been perfect, even though it would have been more perfect if he had decided to come in. She walked over to her bedroom to change, but when she turned on her bedroom light, she was startled as she noticed that Matt was sitting in the single seat sofa in the corner. Her heart started pounding in her chest, what did he want? She turned around and bolted, heading for her front door, but he caught her in the living room and backed her up against the wall. He yelled, "Don't run away from me! I need you to listen to what I have to say." Aria was panting in fear and said, "If it's money that you want, just tell me how much you need and I'll give it to you. Just please don't hurt me." Matt frowned and replied, "Hurt you? Aria, I love you. Why would I want to hurt you?" He stroked her cheek and she tensed at his touch. He continued, "I wasn't lying to you when I said that. I love you, you're perfect, how could I not? But look at you now… what have you done? You look like a prostitute for crying out loud…And for what? To try and get the attention of some rich guy? Accusing me for wanting you for your money and then doing the exact same thing… Sleeping with him after one night…I really thought you were better than that. Why him and not me? Why'd you sleep with him after one night, but you wouldn't even sleep with me after months? You know how much that hurts me?" Aria admitted, "I haven't slept with him." Matt spat out his words in disgust, "Yeah right, that's why you came home wearing the same clothes as the night before on Sunday…not to mention, this morning too. Maybe I was just too much of a nice guy, waiting until you were ready. Even when we were engaged, you still wouldn't put out. You know, you kind of owe me for all the times you left me hanging." He slid his hand up her leg under her dress. She tried to fight him, but he was just too strong for her. She yelled "Help!" at the top of her lungs, but he clasped a hand over her mouth and said, "Don't be like this, you know you want this as badly as I do."

* * *

I know, I know, I'm a mean writer, but you can't kill me because then I can't update, lol.  
So what did you think? What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? Let me know in your review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note: **You've probably been waiting for this chapter to find out what happens next, huh? So here you go!

_Italics_ = Flashback

* * *

Ezra made his way out of the apartment smiling the entire time, tonight had been amazing. He got into the car, wondering what to do now. He had wanted nothing more than to go inside with her, he didn't want the night to end to be honest. But he knew she was just going to tease him to the point he might actually give in. Did he want to give in? He wasn't so sure himself. She was amazing, beautiful, smart, witty… but was this really going anywhere? Did he want this to go anywhere? He couldn't change who he was, he couldn't give her what she needed. She deserved someone who was caring, kind-hearted, generous, loving, prepared to give up everything for her…. And that wasn't him. He was Ezra Fitz, the billionaire who liked sleeping around, never with the same woman twice. He liked it, it made him feel… well, nothing, but that was the point. Ezra pushed the button to put down the sliding window and said, "Tristan…Nine Circles of Hell, please."

Aria felt lightheaded, like she was going to faint. Her heart was racing and pounding so hard that it was almost all she could hear. Fear immobilized her as he pushed up her dress with his free hand, but it wasn't like she could get away anyways, he was pushing her against the wall with all of his bodyweight. He bent forward and kissed her neck, which made her skin crawl. Matt said, "Hmmm, I've missed this, I've missed you. I want you so bad Aria, you know you want me too." Aria couldn't speak because he was still clasping her mouth with his hand, so instead she nodded. Matt felt Aria nod and leaned back to look at her. He said, "I knew it, you still love me." Aria nodded again in reply. Matt asked, "If I take my hand away, you're not going to scream?" Aria shook her head. Matt removed his hand cautiously, eyeing her warily.

Aria lifted her hand to his face slowly, making her intention to touch his cheek clear. Aria caressed his cheek with her thumb and said, "Of course I still love you Matt, but you hurt me really bad. How am I supposed to trust you again?" Matt looked determined and said, "I'll do anything to make you trust me again, just say it and I'll do it. Just…please give me another chance?" Aria nodded and said, "Okay, I'll give you another chance. Just please don't do this, don't force me into doing something I don't want to do." Matt sneered, "You didn't seem to have a problem doing it with someone else." Aria shook her head and replied, "I never had sex with him, I just spent the night there, I swear. I couldn't sleep with him…because I still love you." Matt asked, "So you're still a virgin? You're all mine?" Aria nodded and said, "Yes, I am. And yes, I'm all yours, I always will be." Matt replied genuinely relieved, "Oh Aria, you don't know how much that means to me."

Matt leaned in and kissed Aria, who threw her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Then all of a sudden she bit his tongue and kneed him in the groin. Matt dropped down on his knees in pain and Aria made a run for the door. Matt yelled, "You lying bitch!", and lunged forward. She turned the doorknob, opening the door, but all of a sudden she felt Matt grab one of her legs. She kicked her leg several times so he'd let go, but he just pulled harder and she fell down hard on her knees. He grabbed her other leg and pulled her to him, sliding her on her stomach across the floor. He flipped her on her back and spit his words at her, "Now why'd you go and do something stupid like that!" Aria tried to get away, but Matt put his entire bodyweight on top of her. He ripped off her panties and said, "I'm going to enjoy this." Aria started panicking even more and started kicking and screaming harder, "Let go off me!"

Tristan stopped the car in front of the club and said, "We're here, sir." Ezra looked out the window and spotted a group of women in their early twenties standing in line outside the club. They were giggling, ready to have a good time. They were all attractive, so each one of them would do. Though he found himself thinking that none of them were Aria. What was going on with him? Maybe once he slept with someone, he would stop feeling like this. Maybe if he slept with her, he'd lose interest? But he couldn't…he wouldn't…and not just because of the promise she had made to herself. His ex-girlfriend had been a virgin…and she had broken his heart into a million little pieces. So in his mind, sleeping with Aria would only cause him heartache. Tristan asked, "Sir?" Ezra was pulled out of his thoughts and replied, "Uhm, you can just drive home, I've changed my mind." Tristan nodded and said, "Yes, sir." A few seconds later, Ezra's phone rang. He saw who it was and immediately picked up, "What's wrong?"

Matt lifted some of his bodyweight off Aria so he could undo his belt and zipper. It was then that Aria noticed the empty champagne bottle from Sunday on the coffee table. She eyed him and when he wasn't looking she reached for it and hit him over the head with it. Matt fell down onto the floor, blood drops sliding down the side of his head. Aria didn't know if he was still breathing, but she couldn't make sure, she needed to get out of there. She scampered off of the floor and made her way out of the apartment building. The sudden intake of fresh air made her lightheaded and she dropped down onto her knees on the concrete sidewalk. Seconds later two unfamiliar faces came rushing towards her to make sure she was okay. One of them made a call. Minutes later a familiar face wrapped his jacket around her and scooped her up into his arms. She heard him say something to the two other men, but she couldn't make out what it was. She felt safe again. All the excitement took its toll and Aria lost consciousness.

Aria opened her eyes a bit later in the car, she was still in Ezra's arms. He looked down at her worriedly. Aria's eyelids felt heavy, she was exhausted. She just closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

Hours later, Aria shot awake in the middle of the night in a strange bed. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she noticed she was in Ezra's bed, but he wasn't in it himself. She flicked on the light on the night stand and then she got out of bed and noticed she was still in her dress. She really needed to get out of this dress, she really needed to burn this dress. This dress was ruined forever. Even though she had had a lovely time in it earlier, what happened to her in it later, made her sick to her stomach.

She looked around the room and saw one of her luggage bags on the dresser. She walked over to it, opened it and saw a bunch of her clothes in it, neatly folded. She took out some panties, sweatpants and a t-shirt and got changed. Afterwards she walked down the hallway to find Ezra. She saw light coming from under one of the doors, so she knocked and then opened it. Ezra was sitting behind his desk, she assumed he was working. Aria walked inside and Ezra looked worried when he saw her.

After picking up Aria from the sidewalk, he had put her in the car and gone to her apartment. His two security men had already taken care of Matt, which was probably a good thing. If Ezra could get his hands on that guy… Ezra's heart constricted as he walked into her apartment. The first thing he noticed were ripped panties on the floor, then he saw blood. Ezra was so angry, but mostly at himself. He walked over to her bedroom, got a luggage bag out of her closet and put in some clothes. Then he walked out, closing the door behind him and went back over to the car. He handed the bag to his driver and got in the back with Aria. He shook his head sadly, she looked so… vulnerable. He picked her up again and placed her in his arms, where he knew she was safe.

Ezra looked at Aria as she walked towards him. Even in sweatpants and a t-shirt she looked unbelievably beautiful. How could anyone hurt her like that? Ezra couldn't look her in the eyes and said, "I'm so sorry…." Aria looked at him confused. He continued, "It's all my fault. If I had just gone inside with you, then none of this would have happened. I could have protected you…." Aria replied, "It's not your fault." Ezra said still looking down, "I should've been there for you." Aria walked around his desk, turned his chair so he was facing her and he looked up at her, guilt written all over his face. She repeated, "It's not your fault." Aria could tell he didn't believe her. She continued, "Besides, he didn't…" Aria couldn't finish her sentence, she didn't want to think about what could have happened.

What Aria had just said got Ezra's attention and he asked, "He didn't?" Aria shook her head. Ezra sighed in relief and he visibly relaxed. He admitted, "I was so worried. I don't think I could have ever forgiven myself if he had. When I walked into your apartment-" Aria put two fingers against his lips to stop him and said, "I don't want to talk about it." Ezra nodded.

Aria took his hand and said, "It's late. Come to bed." Ezra withdrew his hand and replied, "I can't. I've got a ton of work I still need to finish, but you go on ahead." Aria frowned, why was he acting so cold all of a sudden? Aria went to sit on his lap, which clearly made Ezra uncomfortable. Aria kissed his neck, rested her head against his shoulder and said, "I need you." Ezra's heart ached as he heard those words, how could he say no to this girl? He…

"Marry me", Ezra blurted out all of a sudden. Aria leaned back and looked at him in complete shock, "W-What!?" Ezra replied, "Tonight really scared me, I don't ever want to lose you. I want to keep you safe and take care of you. So marry me?" Aria got off Ezra's lap, looked at him like she couldn't believe what he was saying and said, "Are you crazy!?" Aria could tell she'd hurt Ezra's feeling, even though he was trying to hide it and she continued, "I mean… don't get me wrong, you're a great guy. But….we've only known each other for a few days…" Ezra shrugged and replied, "So?" Aria frowned and answered, "So we don't know anything about each other." Ezra shook his head and said, "That's not true. Yes, we're still getting to know each other, but couples who have been together for years are still finding out new things about each other. Besides, I feel like I've known you for years."

Aria said, more to herself, "You're actually being serious…" Ezra looked at her expecting an answer to his question. Aria saw the look on his face, shook her head and said, "No, I'm sorry. The only reason why you're asking me this is because tonight scared you. That's not enough for me." Ezra started, "Aria, I-", but he was interrupted by Aria saying, "The answer is no, discussion over." Aria turned around and walked away from him, on her way out of the room. Ezra got up, went after her and said, "Please don't walk away from me." He grabbed her arm and turned her around, but let go off her a second later when he saw the panic in her eyes. Matt had said almost those exact same words earlier tonight when he had gone after her.

Ezra stammered, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't-, I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?" Aria looked lost into thought because she was reliving what had happened to her earlier. Aria had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. Then she burst into tears as she rushed into his arms, needing to feel safe. As she was sobbing against his chest, Ezra didn't know whether or not to put his arms around her. Carefully he closed his arms around her and he was grateful that she let him.

After standing there crying for some time, Aria seemed to have calmed down, so Ezra said, "Come on, let's get you to bed." Aria shook her head and replied, "No, I'm good right here." Ezra kissed the top of her head and said, "It's almost 4am, you need your sleep." Then he let go of her, scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to his bedroom. He put her on the bed and then tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Now sleep, my beautiful princess." He motioned to leave, but Aria stopped him by asking the question that was haunting her, "Did I kill him?" Ezra shook his head and replied, "No, unfortunately. But don't worry, he'll never hurt you again, I promise. You're safe." Aria frowned, what did he mean by that? Ezra turned around to leave, but Aria took him by the hand and asked, "Aren't you staying?" Ezra looked troubled as he replied, "No… like I said, I still need to finish up some work." Aria nodded sadly and Ezra left the room. Aria flicked off the light and tried to get some sleep.

Ezra walked over to his office, turned everything off and then walked into the guest bedroom. He changed into some boxers and then got into bed. About an hour later he was jolted awake as he heard screaming. He jumped out of bed and ran over to his bedroom. When he got there, he turned on the light and noticed Aria was having a bad dream. He rushed over to her side and gently shook her so she'd wake up. Aria woke up startled and out of breath. Ezra pushed some loose strands of hair out of her face as he said, "Shhh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." After Aria's breathing was back to normal, Ezra got up from the bed and said, "I'll go get you some water." Aria replied, "Please stay." Ezra didn't know what to do. Of course he wanted to stay, but he didn't think it was the right thing to do after tonight.

Aria saw the look on his face and said, "Please? I need you." Ezra looked into her eyes and realized this was what she really wanted. He nodded and then got into bed with her. He turned off the light and Aria snuggled up to him. Not too long after, they both fell asleep and slept all through the night.

The next morning Aria woke up and Ezra was wrapped around her, his head on her chest, one of his legs over hers, holding her down. She felt too warm and she was unable to move. She felt trapped, like she had felt last night. Trying not to panic, she gently shook Ezra awake. Sleepily he raised his head and noticed how he was almost completely on top of her. He moved himself so he was lying on his side next to her and said, "I'm sorry." Aria tried to put up a brave face and replied, "It's okay." Aria moved onto her side so she could face him and she cringed in pain. Ezra asked worriedly, "What's wrong?" Aria shrugged it off and replied, "Just a bit sore, that's all."

Ezra frowned, what had this guy done to her? If he got his hands on him, he'd… He was pulled out of his violent thoughts as Aria brushed his cheek with her thumb and said, "Hey, I'm fine." Ezra leaned into her touch, but then he saw a bruise on her arm she had gotten from fighting back. He sat up so he could examine her arm better and he saw even more bruises. He threw back the sheets and pushed her sweatpants up to just above her knees and he gasped. Her legs were covered in bruises and her knees were just entirely black and blue from falling down on them hard. Ezra looked at her wide-eyed and said, "We need to get you to a doctor." Aria rolled her eyes and said, "They're just bruises, it's fine."

Ezra sighed in sadness, said, "I wish I could take away your pain", and then he softly kissed one of her knees. Aria pulled him back next to her on the bed and replied with a smile on her face, "You do." Then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She wanted to deepen the kiss, but she could feel that Ezra was holding back. Aria looked him in the eyes and said, "Please don't hold back, I need you. Even though he didn't rape me, I can still feel his hands and mouth on me. I need you to erase his touch." Ezra felt heartbroken, how could anyone do this to his princess? But at the same time he was in awe with her strength. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this girl, nothing he wouldn't give up.

Ezra nodded and kissed her with a passion they had both never experienced before. He broke away from their kiss, leaving Aria wanting more. Ezra moved down to her neck and started placing kisses on every inch of it. After that she helped him pull off her t-shirt and he resumed his kissing. He placed kisses on her breasts, her stomach, her tummy and then started kissing both her arms, making sure to kiss each bruise multiple times. Then he slowly pulled off her sweatpants and starting kissing up and down her legs. After he was finished he asked her to flip over, so she did. He brushed her hair off to the side and started massaging her shoulders and her back.

Ezra leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" Aria turned her head to look at him and the look in his eyes made her heart ache. She moved onto her side so she was facing him completely and pulled him to her, so she could kiss him again with the same passion as before. After a while Ezra stopped and said, "Alright, that's my limit." Aria bit her bottom lip and said, "You don't have to stop." Ezra replied, "Oh, yes I do." Aria reached up to kiss his lips and then whispered against them, "I don't want you to stop." Ezra whispered back, "Then marry me." Aria let herself fall back onto the pillow with a sigh, which made Ezra chuckle. Ezra said, "It seems we've reached an impasse", and hovered over her lips with his, teasing her by not letting them touch. Then he whispered in her ear, "One day you're going to marry me, and when you do… I'm going to make sweet sweet love to you."

Aria gasped at the promise in his words, this man… But how could she agree to marry him now, she barely knew him? Not to mention, he did a complete one-eighty on the subject of marriage. Just a few days ago he had said himself that he wasn't "husband material", why the sudden change of heart? Aria put on her t-shirt again, said, "I need a shower", and got up from the bed. When she was on her way to the bathroom, she muttered under her breath, "A really cold one."

After her shower, she realized she hadn't brought any new clothes with her, so she wrapped a towel around her and walked back to the bedroom, where her bag was. Ezra himself had taken a shower in the guest bathroom in the meanwhile and was now getting dressed. He was buttoning his shirt as he noticed Aria walking in and his mouth dropped open. She was wearing a small towel and her hair was dripping wet, which made him bite his bottom lip in frustration. He turned his head the other way and continued getting dressed, trying not to look her way.

After a few moments, Aria asked, "What are your plans for the day?" Ezra turned to look at her, which had been a huge mistake on his part because she was standing there in nothing but lingerie, going through her bag. Ezra tried his best not to show his discomfort and replied, "Depends on what you want to do." Aria raised an eyebrow suggestively and said, "Oh, you know what I want to do. But I should probably go to school." Ezra looked a bit sad as he asked, "Already?" Aria giggled and replied, "Already? I haven't gone to class in 2 days." Ezra shrugged and said, "So? Take the rest of the week off. We could go away on a long weekend, what do you say?" Aria replied, "I'd say you're forgetting I have a job. I'm working friday night."

Ezra pouted and said, "Take friday night off too? Technically we've known each other since last Friday, so we should go out." Aria started, "Ezra-", but she stopped as Ezra walked towards her and kissed her. He looked her in the eyes and said, "You can't blame me for wanting to spend each and every single second with you." Aria's heart warmed at his words, so she sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. But on Monday I'm going back to school, no matter what you say or do." Ezra grinned and said, "Deal."

During breakfast, Aria asked, "So… what's the plan for today?" Ezra smiled and said, "Well, it's going to be really nice weather today, so I thought we'd go out. We could go to the park, walk around, talk… Then maybe we could have a picnic?" Aria smiled back and said, "Sounds great." After breakfast they got ready and left for the park. When they got to the park, Ezra told his driver to pick up the picnic basket he had ordered and deliver it to them at noon. Then Ezra took her hand, intertwined his fingers with hers and then they started walking.

When it was noon, they got the picnic basket from Tristan and they chose a spot under a tree. Ezra spread out the blanket on the grass and then they sat down. After lunch, he was leaning with his back against the tree and Aria was sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest. They just sat there in complete silence, enjoying each other's company. Aria sighed in contentment as Ezra was playing with her hair. Then Ezra noticed the ice cream cart and asked, "You want dessert?" Aria groaned and replied, "I don't know, I don't think I could possibly eat any more." Ezra teased, "Not even mint chocolate chip ice cream?" Aria moaned in fake annoyance and said, "That's mean." Ezra laughed, got up and said, "Wait here." Then Ezra came back with one ice cream sandwich, sat down, broke it in two and gave Aria one half. As Aria accepted it, she had a look on her face that said she was remembering something. Ezra asked, "What?" Aria shook it off and replied, "It's nothing. Thanks." Ezra looked at her speculatively, thinking to himself, "No…She couldn't be?"

_It was a very warm day and Ezra had gone to the zoo with his parents and brother. His parents had just bought them an ice cream sandwich and Ezra had wandered off, looking for a place in the shade to sit. Then he spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was sitting on a bench beneath a tree. He couldn't help but go over to her, so he sat down, broke his ice cream sandwich in two and gave her one half. The girl smiled and thanked him. Ezra and the girl just sat there, eating their ice cream sandwich. Occasionally they would look at each other and smile, because they were too shy to say anything to each other. After they had both finished their half, the girl had some ice cream on the side of her mouth, so Ezra wiped it away with his thumb. The girl giggled, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Ezra grinned, he had just gotten a kiss from the most beautiful girl in the world. Suddenly he had an idea and ran off, not telling the girl where he went. The girl felt disappointed that the boy had run off like that, but then her brother ran over to her and said, "Come on Aria, let's go see the giraffes!" Ezra ran back as fast as he could, but when he got back to the bench, the girl was gone and he felt sad. He opened his hand and looked at the plastic toy ring he had gotten from a toy capsule vending machine. He closed his hand around the ring again and swore he would find that girl and marry her._

* * *

Sooooo, what did you think? Did you like the suspense in the beginning? Did you hate it when I suddenly went back to Ezra when Aria was in serious trouble? Tell me tell me tell me, I really need to know whether I did good on this chapter. Your feedback makes me a better writer, so review! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note**: Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you loved the flashback!

* * *

Ezra was studying Aria carefully as they were eating their half of the ice cream sandwich. After a few moments, he asked, "I have to ask… what exactly was that look about?" Aria smiled shyly as she recalled the memory and replied, "Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered something from when I was a little girl." Ezra was feeling hopeful, but also slightly nervous, as he asked, "What exactly?" Aria bit her lip shyly, feeling silly about telling him. She explained, "I was at the zoo with my family one day and I was sitting on a bench in the shade, because it was really warm. Then this boy came to sit next to me and split his ice cream sandwich with me…like you just did, that's why I thought of it."

Ezra felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach as realization hit him. He softly whispered, more to himself, "So it is you…" Aria frowned, not quite hearing what Ezra had just said and asked, "What?" Ezra snapped out of it, looked Aria in the eyes and replied, "It's you… You're the girl I met when I was younger. I was the boy that sat next to you. I was the one that shared my ice cream…" Aria had just finished her ice cream sandwich and looked at Ezra weirdly, was he being serious? Ezra chuckled as he noticed some ice cream on the side of her mouth, just like so many years ago. As he wiped away the ice cream with his thumb he said, "I wiped away some ice cream and-", but he was interrupted by Aria finishing his sentence as realization hit her too, "And then I kissed you on the cheek…"

Ezra smiled and said, "Yeah." Aria chuckled and said, "Oh my God, this is… surreal… I mean, what are the odds?" Ezra looked deep into Aria's eyes as he said, "It must be fate." Ezra leaned in and they kissed, falling back onto the blanket, Ezra on top of her. Suddenly Aria stopped abruptly and Ezra looked at her questioningly. Aria looked like she was thinking about something and then asked, "Wait… didn't you say something about getting a ring out of a toy capsule vending machine?" Ezra grinned and nodded, then he replied, "To propose." Aria said jokingly, "Damn you Mike for making me go with you to see the giraffes, I could have been married to a billionaire", and then they both burst into laughter.

When they stopped laughing, Ezra admitted, "I still have it, you know." Aria eyed him bemused and asked, "What? The toy ring? Why?" Ezra shrugged and replied, "Never had the heart to throw it away, I guess. That and the fact that I promised myself that very moment I'd find that girl and marry her." Aria giggled and said, "That's kind of adorable." Ezra stroked Aria's cheek and replied, "And here you are." Aria smiled sweetly and said, "Here I am." Ezra leaned back down to kiss her again, their kisses getting more heated as they kept going.

All of a sudden they stopped as they heard a guy in a British accent say, "Well, well, if it isn't Ezra Fitz. I thought you were supposed to be a billionaire, but it seems you can't even afford a hotel room anymore…" Ezra moved off of Aria and sat down next to Aria, not bothering to get up for the man. Ezra looked at him annoyed and said in a hostile tone of voice, "Wren." Ezra and Wren had never been close friends. They were both billionaires, both notorious players. Wren was a few years older than Ezra and the owner of a competing company. Sometimes they even competed for the attention of the same woman at the Nine Circles of Hell club, they had made a game out of it.

Wren eyed Aria and asked intrigued and a bit flirtatious, "And who is this?" Ezra's eyes narrowed as he replied, "Back off, Wren." Wren tutted and said, "Such bad manners…" Wren took a few steps closer to Aria, introduced himself in a very flirty tone and offered her his hand to shake it, "Wren Kingston, and you are?" Aria felt uncomfortable at his attention, not to mention the hostility from Ezra's side towards Wren. Aria didn't shake Wren's hand, instead she just looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Not interested." Ezra's facial expression changed to bemused, he was clearly enjoying Aria's answer.

Wren was taken aback by Aria's reaction and frowned, women usually threw themselves at him. Then Wren turned to Ezra and said, "At least pick a girl with some manners next time. And since when do you bring them out to play?" Ezra got up and got in Wren's face as he said, "Hey! Don't talk about her like that." Wren couldn't help but laugh at Ezra's attempt to act tough and said, "My my, getting so protective over a girl you just picked up last night…" Then Wren turned to Aria and said, "Trust me honey, if I had shown up earlier, you would have gone home with me and not with him. I would have rocked your world." Aria was disgusted by his comment, the nerve of this guy!

Aria felt confused though…what did he mean by "If I had shown up earlier, you would have gone home with me"? Ezra shoved Wren and said, "I warned you. Now leave." Wren laughed as he put up his hands in fake surrender, "Alright, I'll leave. I'll see you tonight. Oh, and I'm up for a little competition tonight. Don't be a chicken like last night and leave the club before I'm there." Suddenly Aria put two and two together, got up, turned to Ezra and asked, "You were at the club last night?" Ezra looked uncomfortable because he didn't really know what to say. Ezra started speaking, "Aria, I can expl-", but Aria cut him off by shaking her head as she said, "I'm such an idiot", before walking off.

Wren, who was still standing there and had seen the whole thing, looked like he was clearly enjoying this. Wren asked bemused, "Did I just get you into trouble? Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then", and then Wren walked off. Ezra felt like going after Wren and punching him, but instead he went after Aria.

When Ezra had almost caught up with Aria, he said, "Aria… Aria stop! Just listen." Aria stopped, turned around to face him and said, clearly upset, "What is there to say, really? I mean, you were the one who didn't want to come inside last night. You are the one who won't sleep with me. And then you go out to some club to pick up some random girl to have sex with!?" Ezra looked ashamed, not responding because he didn't know what to say…she was right. Aria got tears in her eyes as she continued, "Damn it, Ezra, you were probably chatting up some woman while I was trying to not get raped. I sure do hope I wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you last night." Ezra sighed and said, "Stop overreacting and just listen." Aria scoffed and asked, "I'm overreacting!? No… this is overreacting", and then she slapped him hard in the face and walked away.

Ezra just stood there, shocked, as he was rubbing his now smarting cheek with his hand. Then he realized he couldn't just let her go and he went after her again. When he reached Aria, he grabbed her by the arm, pulled her with him and pinned her between himself and a tree. Aria glared at him, and tried to get away. Ezra held her in place and started explaining, "Listen, I didn't go inside the club last night. Did I go over there with the intention of picking up a random woman to sleep with? Yes, I did. Did I actually go through with it when I got there? No, I didn't. I didn't even get out of the car… And you know why? Because none of them were you." Aria turned her head to the side, pretending not to care.

Ezra sighed and asked, "Do you think this is easy for me? For a very long time, I've lived my life a certain way and then all of a sudden you come along and…" Aria turned to face him again and snapped at him, "And what!?" Ezra looked a bit helpless as he admitted, "And you changed everything… Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" Aria looked down as she said, "I'm pretty sure you don't even care about me at all…" Ezra blinked in disbelief and searched her eyes as he asked, "I don't care? How can you even think that? Aria… I-" Aria interrupted him by saying, "Listen, just let it go. This obviously isn't going to work." Ezra shook his head and said, "No, you listen. I tried telling you this last night, but you cut me off. I more than care about you, Aria… I-I think I'm in love with you."

Aria's eyes widened, "You think you're in love with me? We've only known each other for a few days!" Ezra replied, "It doesn't matter how long we've known each other. All I know is that I've never felt this way before about anyone. I feel like I've known you my entire life. If you leave me…" Ezra didn't even want to think about how he'd feel if she left, he had to convince her to stay, he needed her. He couldn't hold his feelings back any longer and he kissed her. Aria tried to put up some resistance because she was still angry with him, but soon she gave in to the kiss. She couldn't help it, this man…

When they broke apart, they were both out of breath. Ezra leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Please don't leave… I promise you, you are the only woman I want… the only one I need. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do."

Aria looked conflicted, she had no idea what to make of this. She liked Ezra a lot, but love? That was way too soon, surely? Yes, she had never felt this way about anyone before, but… it couldn't be love, could it? Not to mention, could she even trust him? Maybe he was just saying what she wanted to hear, like Matt had done? No…Ezra was nothing like Matt. She had thrown herself at Ezra more than once now and he had turned her down each time. Was that annoying? Very much so… but it meant he respected her, right? She loved that about him…maybe she did love him? Maybe it was just the idea of being in love so fast that scared her? But if Ezra was telling the truth, If he really did love her, then why did he go to the club? If he was really in love, he would have stayed with her.

When Aria didn't reply, Ezra leaned back and noticed the look on her face. He could tell she was busy thinking things through, so he lifted her chin with his hand and said, "Hey, don't… don't overthink this. You don't have to decide right now how you feel about me… All I'm asking you is to not walk out on me just yet."

After a moment of silence, Aria said, "I don't get why you needed to go to the club… I invited you in…" Ezra nodded sadly and replied, "I wasn't thinking straight… I should have come inside. I wanted to come in so badly, but I couldn't." Aria looked at Ezra questioningly and asked, "Why not?" Ezra admitted, "Because it's really hard for me to control myself around you…we might have ended up sleeping together." Aria asked, "And that would have been such a bad thing?" Ezra immediately replied with, "Yes." Aria felt hurt, why would it be so bad? Is something wrong with her? Ezra could tell he had hurt Aria's feeling and said, "I mean..no… I-I don't know." Aria was getting annoyed now, she needed answers, "Why would it be such a bad thing? If you're telling me the truth by saying that you love me, then why would it be wrong?"

Ezra didn't answer her question, so Aria took that as an admission that he had lied about his feelings for her. She moved out from between him and the tree and he let her. When she was a couple feet away, he said, "because I'm afraid." Aria turned back around and asked, "Afraid of what?" Ezra walked over to Aria, caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and replied, "Of losing you… like I said, I've never felt this way before about anyone. The last time I had feelings for someone… it didn't even come close to what I feel for you. And when she left… so If I ever lost you... I don't think I'd survive."

Aria rolled her eyes at him, she thought he was being overly dramatic now. She said, "People fall in love, people leave, people get hurt….it happens all the time, that's life." Ezra sighed and replied, "I know…" Aria frowned as she wondered about something and she asked, "But what does that have to do with not wanting to sleep with me?" Ezra didn't really want to talk about it, but he knew he had to or he'd lose Aria for sure. He explained, "The girl that broke my heart was a virgin too and after we slept together, she started changing. And eventually she changed into someone who didn't want to be with me anymore and then she left me to go have sex with other men." Aria felt insulted that Ezra would think she'd do the same and she yelled, "I'm not her!"

Ezra was taken aback by her reaction and he said, "I know, it's just…" Aria felt bad for yelling and replied, "I know, you're scared… but you'll just have to get over it. Either you take a chance on me now and have the possibility of losing me… or you decide not to and you lose me anyways." Ezra didn't reply, instead he just stared at the ground. He didn't know what to do.

After a few moments, Aria said, "Then I guess this is goodbye." As she wanted to turn around and walk away, Ezra stopped her by taking her hand in his and said, "No." Aria looked into Ezra's eyes and what she saw was determination. Ezra took a deep breath and then asked, "Aria Montgomery… will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**So that was chapter 7! I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but I didn't have a lot of time and I really wanted to give you guys something!  
Let me know if you liked it (or not)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars (but one day I will and I shall rename it "The Ezria Show")

**Author's note: **Sorry for the later update, I've been really busy at work and then I got sick, so… :s

So without further ado, here's chapter 8!

* * *

Aria looked at Ezra warily and asked, "Are you sure about this? I mean… the last thing I want to do is pressure you into doing something you don't want to do." Ezra was confused now, wasn't this what she wanted? Aria noticed the look on Ezra's face and said, "Don't just do this because you think this is what I want. I don't want this if this isn't what you want too." Ezra looked Aria in the eyes and genuinely said, "I do. I do want this." Aria nodded and replied, "Okay." Ezra asked, "Okay, what?" Aria smiled shyly and replied, "Okay, I'll be your girlfriend." Ezra grinned, picked up Aria and swung her around. Aria giggled and when Ezra put her down she felt a bit dizzy and said, "You're crazy, you know that?" Ezra laughed and replied, "Crazy for you", and then he bent down to kiss her.

Aria put her arms around Ezra's neck and deepened their kiss. When Ezra reluctantly pulled away from their kiss, he said, "Let's get out of here." Aria asked, "Where to?" Ezra replied, "My apartment." Aria's eyes widened, which Ezra noticed so he quickly added, "No, it's not what you think. Don't get your hopes up." Aria gave him a fake pout and jokingly said, "Your loss." Ezra shook his head clearly amused and asked rhetorically, "What am I ever going to do with you?" Aria giggled and replied anyways, using the words he had once said to her against him, "Unspeakable things, I should hope." Aria could hear Ezra's sharp intake of breath after she said that and she grinned smugly.

Ezra smirked and asked, "Feeling pretty pleased with yourself right now, aren't you?" Aria was still grinning and said, "Yeah, pretty much." Ezra lightly traced up and down Aria's arm slowly with the tip of his index finger. His eyes darkened with carnal lust as he whispered, "Be careful what you wish for, Miss Montgomery." Aria gasped at his touch and the promise of his words sent delicious shivers down her body. Aria tried to regain her composure and provoked him, "Give it your best shot, Mr. Fitz. I mean, we both know you don't deliver on your promises." Ezra raised an eyebrow and replied, "I don't? Well, I guess I'll have to do something about that, now don't I?" Then Ezra got out his phone and called Tristan to come pick them up.

After they went back to their stuff to collect them, they headed over to the car. They handed over their stuff to Tristan and he put it in the trunk of the car as they got in the backseat. When Tristan got back in the car, Ezra told him to go back to the apartment and then Ezra put up the sliding window between them and Tristan. Ezra looked at Aria and jokingly said, "I was hoping we could have some fun in the car, but yet again you're not wearing a skirt or a dress." Aria frowned a bit and then replied in a bitter tone, "Well, I would have if my legs weren't covered in bruises." Ezra felt bad for making that comment and apologized, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Aria tried to lighten the mood between them and jokingly replied, "Well, at least not with your brain." Ezra chuckled and then he brought Aria's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

When they got back inside Ezra's apartment, Aria turned to face Ezra and asked, "So?" Ezra looked confused as he asked, "So what?" Aria smirked and replied, "I believe you were going to do something about the fact that you don't deliver on your promises." Ezra raised his eyebrows in bemusement as he asked, "Oh really now? Hmm, let's see…" Ezra thought for a moment and asked, "Do you still have those handcuffs?" Aria quickly got them out of her purse and handed them to Ezra. Ezra smirked and said, "So eager, Mrs. Montgomery." Aria blushed and asked, "So…what now?" Ezra replied, "Now… we go to the bedroom", and he picked up Aria and threw her over his shoulder.

When they got to the bedroom, Ezra put Aria down onto the bed and said, "Get undressed." Aria gulped hard, but did was she was told. When she was down to her panties, Ezra said, "That's good enough. Go lie down in the middle of the bed."As Aria laid herself down in the middle of the bed, Ezra kicked off his shoes and then went to sit between her legs. Then he ordered her to sit up, tied her hands behind her back with the handcuffs and told her to lie back down. When she was laying back down, he asked, "Not too uncomfortable?" Aria shook her head and Ezra said, "Okay then. Well, Mrs. Montgomery, let me deliver on my promise then. Wait here." Aria looked confused as Ezra left the room, where was he going?

A couple of minutes passed until Ezra returned holding a cup in one hand and a glass in the other. When he came closer she could see that the cup was steaming, so there was probably a hot beverage in there. When she looked at the glass she could see it was filled with lots of ice cubes and water. She looked at Ezra questioningly, which he noticed, so he said, "Wait for it…" Ezra put the cup and the glass on the nightstand and slowly removed Aria's panties. Ezra first took a sip from the hot tea and kissed Aria, then he took a sip from the ice cold water and kissed her again. The sudden change in temperature was so arousing, she couldn't wait for him to continue. He took another sip from the hot tea and instead of kissing her on the lips, he parted her labia with his fingers and started sucking on her clit. After a few seconds, he took a drink from the cold water and repeated his previous action.

Aria moaned as delicious shivers went through her body. She bucked her hips upwards and tried to move her hands, but she couldn't. Ezra tutted and said, "Keep still. If you move, I'll stop." Aria tried her best not to move as Ezra continued his slow torture on her clit. When Ezra took an ice cube out of the glass and started rubbing it on her breasts, Aria groaned in frustration, but managed to keep still. Aria could feel Ezra's smirk and then he said, "Good girl. That deserves a treat." Then Ezra kissed his way up to her stomach and up to her breasts. He took the ice cube in his mouth and started teasing her nipples with it. Aria moaned and then whimpered, "Please…" Ezra moved the ice cube down to her bellybutton, where he left it as he asked, "Please what?" Aria bucked her hips upward, causing the ice cube to fall off her stomach and onto the bed. Ezra shook his head in fake admonishment and said, "You bad, bad girl. That'll get you punished. "

Ezra inserted a finger into her hot wetness and started moving in and out of her. When he felt her inner muscles starting to contract, he stopped altogether, which caused Aria to groan in frustration yet again. Ezra repeated this action multiple times, getting Aria more frustrated each time. After yet another time, Aria begged, "Please stop…" Ezra shrugged, stopped and said, "Okay." Immediately Aria yelled, "No! Don't stop! Please." Ezra smirked and asked, "Well, what is it? Stop or don't stop? Tell me what you want. Start with please." Aria replied, her voice hoarse with desire, "Please let me come." Ezra winked playfully and said, "Your wish, my command", and then he started circling her clit with his tongue as his finger moved in and out of her. It only took a few seconds before Aria cried out and convulsed around his finger, enjoying a really intense orgasm.

Still catching her breath, Aria giggled and said, "That was fun." Ezra kissed his way up her body and when he reached her mouth, he replied in a cocky tone of voice, "I'm sure it was", and then he kissed her. Aria wanted to put her hands in his hair, but she couldn't because she was still restrained by the handcuffs. She broke away from their kiss and said, "Untie me." Ezra raised an eyebrow in amusement and replied, "Bossy, bossy", before pulling her up to him and removing the handcuffs. Aria stretched her arms and then rubbed her wrists, they were a bit sore. Ezra frowned and asked, "Did I hurt you?" Aria shook her head, smiled and replied, "No, not at all. My arms are just a bit cramped, that's all. I quite enjoyed myself…now…what to do to you?" Aria slowly unbuttoned Ezra's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Then she shoved him hard so he fell onto his back on the bed, surprised by her audacity. She started kissing up and down his chest while getting rid of his pants, ready to return the favor.

Minutes later, both of them were lying on the bed, completely sated. Aria went to lie on her side, her head propped up on her arm and asked, "Okay, confession time. What's your guilty pleasure?" Ezra looked Aria in the eyes and seductively replied, "You." Aria snorted and said, "Wrong answer. Come on, seriously." Ezra sighed and replied, "Fine… I like to bake." Aria looked mischievously and said, "Hmm… I might use that knowledge to my advantage." Ezra raised an eyebrow in curiosity and asked, "Oh?" Aria giggled and replied, "Yeah…you should bake me a cake, a chocolate one." Ezra chuckled and said, "Sure, whenever you want." Aria replied, "I actually meant right now." Ezra blinked a couple of times and asked, "Seriously?" Aria replied, "Oh, I never kid when it comes to chocolate cake. So come on, hop to it." Ezra grinned and said, "Okay, on one condition… you come help me." Aria grinned and replied, "Deal." Aria got up, put on her panties and Ezra's shirt and said, "Come on! Let's go!"

When they were in the kitchen, Ezra got out all of the ingredients and put them on the kitchen counter. After measuring everything he needed, they got started on making the batter for the chocolate cake. When Ezra was mixing the molten chocolate with the butter, Aria said, "You make baking look so sexy. Ezra smiled shyly at her comment, but didn't say anything back. When they had finished making the batter, Ezra got the cake pan and Aria asked, "You know what's better than chocolate cake?" Ezra looked at her quizzically and said, "Do tell." Aria seductively replied, "Chocolate cake batter, dipped her index finger into the batter and then put it in her mouth to slowly suck it off. Ezra's mouth dropped open because he was taken aback by her gesture that didn't leave much to the imagination and he clumsily dropped the cake pan on the floor.

Aria giggled and Ezra picked up the cake pan as he asked, "Oh, you think that's funny?" Aria grinned and enthusiastically nodded her head. Ezra was clearly amused and he playfully said, "Okay then, let's see how funny you think this is then", and he got some batter on his finger and put it on the tip of her nose. Aria acted fake shocked and said, "Oh no you didn't." Ezra shrugged, replied, "I totally did. And this", and then he licked the chocolate batter of the tip of her nose again. Aria put one of her hands on the back of Ezra's neck and pulled him to her so she could kiss him. Ezra threw the cake pan on the counter and he put her head between his hands so he could deepen the kiss. When he broke away from their kiss, they were both out of breath. He leaned his forehead against hers as he said, "Wow… I should put chocolate batter on your nose more often if that's the response I get."

Aria teasingly provoked him by saying, "Go ahead and try." Ezra smiled mischievously as he put his finger in the chocolate batter again. When Ezra tried to put batter onto Aria's face again, Aria caught his wrist and put his finger in her mouth. She looked him straight in the eyes as she started sucking his finger harder and harder. Ezra's gaze started getting heated as he felt the friction in his pants, this girl was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was just take her on the floor, right here, right now. Knowing that he couldn't do that, he needed to stop her sensuous teasing. Without her noticing, he picked up a clean rubber spatula from the counter and spanked her ass once with it. Aria had no idea this was coming, so because of the shock and the sudden sting, she accidently bit Ezra's finger. Ezra withdrew his finger from between her teeth screaming, "Ouch!" Aria rubbed her behind and said, trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter, "Well, be glad that was just your finger!"

Ezra looked at Aria dumbfounded because of what she had just said, but then he just burst into laughter. Aria joined him and when they were done laughing she asked, "So… spanking me with a rubber spatula, huh?" Ezra shrugged and replied, "Well, it did the trick." Aria said, "If by that you mean it got me even more horny, then yes, it did the trick." Ezra gasped at her comment, but didn't reply because he had no clue how to respond to that. Instead he just said, "Let's get this cake in the oven, shall we?", and then he started putting the batter into the cake pan. Aria loved how she could make Ezra squirm, so she decided to have some more fun with him. She picked up the spatula, slapped it across her hand and said, "We should definitely take this into the bedroom with us next time."

Ezra's eyes widened and looked at Aria like he couldn't believe what she was saying. He shook his head in disbelief and said, "You are way more kinky than I ever thought you would be." Aria shrugged playfully and replied, "what can I say? You've awaked something in me." She put the spatula on the counter and then she put her arms around his neck. She pushed her pelvis against his groin, looked down at the growing bulge in his pants and then looked up into his eyes as she whispered seductively, "And I can tell I've awakened something too." Ezra groaned in frustration. Aria was standing there in nothing but her panties and his shirt, rubbing up against him, teasing him, testing his limits… He just couldn't take it anymore.

Ezra backed Aria against the refrigerator and then kissed her fiercely. Aria put one of her legs around him, urging him closer to her. Ezra then lifted Aria up and she put her second leg around him too. Aria tried to push down Ezra's boxers with the heels of her feet, but she stopped when Ezra ceased kissing her to ask, "What do you think you're doing?" Aria seductively replied, "What do you think?" and then started placing kisses along his jaw line. Ezra grunted, said, "This isn't happening here", and held her tight as he started making his way out of the kitchen. Aria's heart started racing at that comment. Not in the kitchen, but…that did mean somewhere else, right?

* * *

That was it for chapter 8! Review and let me know what you think! What do you think should/is going to happen next?

I will try and update sooner this time, but I can't make any promises because I'll be really busy the next couple of weekends, but I'll try to put in some writing time between coming home from work and sleep, lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note: **Thank you for the lovely reviews! A special shoutout to Ezria. Lovers. Forever because her thought on what might happen this chapter was absolutely hilarious!

Happy reading!

* * *

Ezra was holding onto Aria firmly as he walked out of the kitchen. She was placing kisses all over his jaw line and his neck. He wanted this girl so badly and she felt the same, so what was the harm, right? With each step he took, he felt her heart beat faster and faster. She was probably so nervous, never having had sex before. If he slept with her, he'd make damn sure he was really gently with her. But the question was, could he actually go through with it?

Each time Ezra took another step, Aria found herself getting more nervous. Why was she feeling this way? She wanted this more than anything. No other man had ever made her feel this way. The way he ignited her when he simply touched her… She could only imagine how she would feel when they finally slept together. She couldn't believe she had finally gotten him to the point where he had caved in! It made her feel powerful, sexy and in control. She had moved on to kissing one of his muscular shoulders when Ezra stopped walking all of a sudden. She stopped what she was doing too and looked up into Ezra's eyes, which looked troubled and full of guilt as he said, "I'm so sorry to do this…" Aria frowned in confusion and then took in her surroundings. When Aria realized where she was, it was already too late as she felt herself fall into the pool.

When Aria swam back up, she looked at Ezra in complete shock. She looked dumbstruck, why on earth would he do this? Aria started getting angry and gave Ezra a look that clearly said she wanted an explanation. Instead, Ezra just said, "I'm going to go put the cake in the oven", and walked away. What!? Was he for real!? How could he do this!? Aria huffed and swam over to the ladder to get out. When she was out of the pool, she made her way to the living room, dripping wet. Ezra walked out of the kitchen and into the living room as Aria stormed past him, got her purse from the table and headed for the front door. Ezra rushed to the front door, leaning against it, blocking her from leaving. Ezra took away her purse, dropped it on the floor next to the door and said, "You're not leaving", then looked her up and down and continued, "And especially not like that."

Aria shrugged and arrogantly asked, "What's wrong with my outfit!? Too wet for your taste!?" Ezra sighed in exasperation and replied, "If you go out like that, you'll get sick…and possibly arrested. I mean… it's see-through." Aria narrowed her eyes and said, "Well, whose fault is that!? You know what, I'll solve that right now!" She pulled the soaked shirt over her head and let it fall on the ground. Ezra groaned inwardly as Aria was now standing before him in nothing but her soaked panties, her skin wet and her nipples hard because of the sudden cold air. Ezra tried to distract himself and at the same time lighten the mood by jokingly saying, "Well, at least I got you wet?"

Aria tried her hardest not to laugh at his joke, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Aria pushed him in the shoulder and said, "Don't try and make me laugh, I'm mad at you." Ezra put his hand at the small of her back and forcefully pulled her to him. Aria's eyes widened in surprise and Ezra's pulled Aria's hair lightly to tilt her head back. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry…" Ezra searched Aria's eyes, waiting for her permission to kiss her. Aria's lips parted slightly, which Ezra took as an invitation and he kissed her deeply. When Ezra pulled away, he asked, "Still mad at me?" Aria looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Yes." Ezra sighed lightly and then bent down to place kisses down Aria's neck. Ezra asked, "Now?" Aria replied, "Yes." Ezra moved down to one of her breasts, kissing it and then taking the nipple into his mouth to suck it. Aria whimpered and Ezra stopped to ask, "Now?" Aria replied, "Still mad."

As Ezra went to suck on her other nipple, he slid his hand down her soaked panties and started rubbing her clit with two of his fingers. As much as Aria enjoyed his touch, she was too upset with him to show him he was giving her any pleasure. Ezra was getting frustrated by the fact that Aria didn't even seem to like his touch, was he doing something wrong? Was she that mad at him that she couldn't even enjoy his touch anymore? As Aria climaxed, she almost moaned out loud, but she managed to cover it by faking a yawn. As Ezra heard Aria yawn, he stopped what he was doing, took a step back and asked in a shocked tone, "I'm sorry, am I boring you!?"

Aria replied in a bitchy tone of voice, "Sucks, doesn't it!? Feeling rejected sexually." Ezra's face softened and after a big sigh, he said, "This has nothing to do with me rejecting you, I'm not. You're just not ready… _We're_ just not ready yet." Aria turned her head to the side, intentionally ignoring Ezra. Deep down she knew that Ezra was right, but she was too stubborn to admit it. Ezra turned her head back with one of his fingers, looked into her eyes and said, "Hey…we'll get there. What's the rush? I'm not going anywhere." Ezra lifted his hand and stroked Aria's cheek with the back of his fingers. Aria slapped away Ezra's hand and said snarky, "Don't touch me!" Ezra rolled his eyes and replied, "For crying out loud, Aria! You're overreacting and you know it!"

Aria shivered because the air was drying the water drops on her skin, making it feel colder. Ezra noticed and said, "Go take a hot shower." Aria lifted her chin in defiance and replied, "No." Ezra narrowed his eyes and said, "That wasn't a question." Aria crossed her arms in front of her bare breasts and replied, "Well, then I'm definitely not going to." Ezra sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. Then Aria noticed a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, just before Ezra said, "You know what? Fine." Aria frowned at his reaction, but before she could wonder why he gave up so quickly, she immediately had her answer. Ezra picked Aria up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

As Ezra carried Aria, she squirmed, struggling to get out of his hold. Ezra purposely strode towards the bathroom and walked inside. He went over to the shower and turned on the water. He waited for it to get warm enough, then got in and put her down under the stream of hot water. Aria pushed Ezra hard against his chest with both hands whilst yelling, "You asshole! That's twice in a row! What's wrong with you!?" Ezra smirked and replied, "What can I say? I like making you wet." Aria rolled her eyes and tried to get past him to walk out of the shower, but Ezra stopped her and pinned her against the shower wall. Aria's breathing became heavy with want, the carnal lust easily readable in her eyes. Ezra held Aria's gaze as he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. All of a sudden Ezra released Aria's bottom lip with a gasp, because Aria was massaging his penis through his boxers. Ezra took both of Aria's wrists in his hands and held them above her head before growling, "Stop that!" Aria fought against his grip whilst saying, "Never." Ezra and Aria stared into each other eyes with a heated intensity, neither of them willing to give in to the other. The electricity crackling in the air around them, igniting their blood like a fever.

Ezra felt like he was going to combust, he wanted nothing more than to just give in. This girl was going to kill him if she kept this up. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Ezra sighed in relief, saying, "Saved by the bell." Ezra walked out of the shower, took off his now soaked boxers, wrapped a towel around his waist and then headed for the bathroom door. Before he left, he turned to Aria and said, "Now shower, before you get sick. I'd rather not spend our next couple of days together taking care of a sick girl." After Ezra left, Aria groaned in frustration, but did as she was told. She removed her panties and stood directly under the hot stream of water, wondering about his last words. He'd rather not… but did that mean he would if she were?

As Ezra opened the door, the woman standing there pursed her lips in disapproval and then said, "Now son, that's no way to answer the door in your position." Ezra rolled his eyes at her comment and replied sarcastically, "Good day to you too, mom." Ezra's mom raised an eyebrow and said, "You know what I said about calling me mom…Don't. It makes me feel old. Now are you going to invite me in or am I just going to have to keep standing here like some delivery person?" Ezra let out a deep sigh, but stepped aside, motioning his arm to invite her in, "Come in…Dianne." As Dianne walked into Ezra's apartment, she frowned as she noticed the wet shirt on the floor. Dianna looked at her son expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Ezra noticed his mom's expression about the wet shirt and lied, "I was caught in the rain, that's why I was taking a shower, so I wouldn't get sick." Dianne raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she said, "Son…there hasn't been a drop of rain all day."

Ezra cursed himself for not coming up with a better lie, then again, there was no way he could get anything past his mom anyways. Dianna saw the busted look on her son's face and asked, "Is there anyone else here?" Ezra's eyes widened at his mom's conclusion, but he shook his head, saying, "What? No!" Before he knew it, Dianne purposely started walking towards his bedroom. Ezra went after his mom, stopping her in the hallway, "Woah! What do you think you're doing?" Dianna looked her son straight in the eyes and said, "Well, you're obviously hiding something from me. If you've got nothing to hide, then you won't mind me looking around." Dianne continued her quest, but stopped at the end of the hallway in front of the bathroom. She turned around to look at Ezra and asked, "Why is the shower still running?" Ezra walked over to his mom and replied, "I must have forgotten to turn it off?"

Just as Ezra said that, the water was turned off. Ezra tried a lame last attempt and asked, "Ghosts?" Dianne gave her son a reprimanding look and said, "Ezra Fitzgerald, you know better than to lie to your own mother." Ezra replied, "It's Fitz." Dianna sighed and said, "Don't try and change the subject here. What exactly are you hiding!? Are you…. Is there a man in there?" Ezra's mouth dropped open in shock and after a few seconds he was able to utter, "W-what!? What makes you think that?" Dianne replied, "The shirt on the floor was from a man!" Ezra sighed and said, "Yes! Mine! I'm a guy, remember?" Dianna rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, I do. But let's be honest here…you haven't exactly been seen dating women…." Ezra said resolute, "I am not gay." Just that exact moment, the bathroom door swung open revealing Aria in a towel, with a confused look on her face, asking, "Who's gay?" Ezra, looking half-frustrated & half-amused, replied, "Apparently I am." Aria weighed her head from side to side, saying, "Well….it would explain a lot." All the amusement disappeared from Ezra's face as he replied, "Thanks a lot." Aria cheerily answered him, "You're welcome!"

Dianne scraped her throat to focus the attention on herself and then she asked Aria, "And you are?" Aria jokingly replied, "I'm his beard. And you are?" All traces of anything nice disappeared from Dianne's face as she answered, "I'm his mother." Aria went pale, she had no idea this was his mother. Aria uttered, "I-I'm so sorry, I was just kidding. I'm Aria, I'm his…" Aria looked over at Ezra, who appeared to be amused by Aria's foot-in-mouth situation, not knowing what she was allowed to say. Ezra looked back at Aria and then said, "She's my girlfriend." Dianne's eyebrows raised in surprise and she asked, "Oh? And you didn't think it was necessary to mention to your mother you have a girlfriend?" Ezra looked like a young boy who had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar as he said, "I'm sorry."

Aria stood there looking awkwardly uncomfortable, so Ezra said, "Why don't you go and get dressed?", and then kissed her on the forehead. Aria nodded, said, "It was nice meeting you", and then walked off into the bedroom. As soon as Aria was gone, Dianne turned to look at Ezra with a disappointed expression on her face. Ezra asked annoyed, "What?" Dianne replied, "First of all, don't you sass me. Second… come on Ezra… her? That girl has no manners whatsoever. Is it that hard to pick someone from your own social class?" Ezra stood there rooted to the spot, unable to believe what his mother had just said. Ezra shook his head disappointedly, turned around and walked away. Dianne went after her son, who walked over to the front door and opened it for her.

Dianne looked at her son in confusion as she asked, "Are you kicking me out?" Ezra nodded and replied, "I am. You do not get to talk about her like that. She's smart, kind-hearted, funny and she has more class than you ever will. But more importantly, I love her… and I'm going to marry her one day, if she'll have me. Just so you know." Dianne shook her head, saying, "You're making a mistake." Ezra looked his mother in the eyes and replied, "No…I'm fixing one." Dianne rolled her eyes and then walked out of the apartment. Ezra closed the door and leaned his head against it, trying to recover from hurricane Dianne.

As Ezra turned around, he saw Aria stand in the doorway between the living room and the hallway, her eyes watery. Ezra walked over to Aria, took her face between his hands and said, "Don't cry… Please don't care about what she said, it doesn't matter what she thinks." As a tear rolled down Aria's cheek, she replied, "She's your mom, of course it matters." Ezra brushed away her tear with his thumb as he said, "_You _are all that matters." Aria smiled faintly and told him, "Thank you, for standing up for me. No one's ever done something like that for me." Ezra moved his hands from her face to her shoulders, squeezing them slightly, trying to emphasize what he was about to say, "I will always stand up for you. I will always protect you." Aria stepped closer to hug him, putting her head against his bare chest. Ezra put his arms around Aria, holding her as he kissed the top of her head.

After standing there for a few moments like that, Ezra looked down and said, "You're still not dressed yet. Come on, go and get dressed while I go check on the cake ." Aria looked up and down at Ezra, raised an eyebrow and replied, "You're not dressed either… not that I mind, though." Ezra repeated himself, more firmly this time, "Go and get dressed, Mrs. Montgomery." Aria rolled her eyes, said, "Fine", and then made her way over to his bedroom. Knowing he hadn't taken his eyes off her, she let her towel drop to the floor, right before she walked into the bedroom. Ezra was tempted to go after her, but the timer on the oven beeped, so he went over to the kitchen instead. He checked on the cake, saw it was ready and then put it on the counter to cool. He did this as quickly as possible and then rushed over to the bedroom. To his regret, Aria was already dressed and she was now brushing her hair.

Ezra looked at Aria's reflection in the mirror and said, "You have one fine derrière, Mrs. Montgomery." Aria put the brush down, walked up to Ezra and moved her arms around his waist. Then she let them slide down to his ass, grabbed it with both her hands and said, "So do you, Mr. Fitz." Ezra groaned, feeling the friction under his towel, and confessed, "I'm like a walking erection around you." Aria bit her bottom lip playfully and replied, "Well, why don't we fix that." She pulled off the towel, revealing his hard cock. She put her hand around his cock and started pumping up and down. Then she put her other hand on the back of Ezra's neck and pulled his mouth to hers, their tongues caressing each other wildly and erotically. Ezra moaned inside her mouth, feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm. Aria stopped kissing him and dropped down on her knees, taking the tip of his erection into her mouth. She gently sucked it and then circled her head around it. While still pumping the base of his cock, she took the rest of it in her mouth and started moving her head up and down. Ezra threw his head back and grunted. Aria then removed her hand and took him into her mouth completely. Ezra put his hands at the back of Aria's head and started thrusting his hips, fucking her mouth. After a few more thrusts, Ezra came audibly and Aria continued sucking him as she swallowed, milking him for everything he had.

When she was done, Aria rose back to her feet and jokingly asked, "Did that help?" Ezra stroked a strand of hair out of her face and replied, "You are amazing, you know that? Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to find someone like you. I have no clue how I got this lucky." Aria winked playfully as she said, "And you'd be best to remember that." Ezra kissed Aria's forehead and replied, "I don't think I could forget even if I tried, sweet princess." Aria smiled, but then she said in fake admonishment, "Now go and get dressed, Mr. Fitz. I'd rather not spend the next couple of days taking care of a sick boy." Ezra replied, "Ha-ha, funny", and then he walked away to go and get dressed. Aria picked up the brush again and continued doing her hair.

Dianne was furious as she got into her limo, the nerve of her son! Kicking out his mother like that, choosing that little slut over her! There was no way she would ever allow this relationship to happen… She needed to find a way to break them up. She needed to make her son realize that this girl wasn't suitable for him in any way. She had to show him that Aria did not belong in his world and she knew just how. She got out her cell phone and dialed her son's number. Several times it went to voicemail and she got more frustrated each time. Finally Ezra picked up, saying, "What do you want, _mom_?" Dianne cringed at his use of mom, but let it slide this time. Dianne lied, "I'm calling to apologize for my behavior of just now. I shouldn't have said those things, they were uncalled for and for that I am truly sorry." Ezra sighed and said, "She overheard you, so it's not just me you should be apologizing to." Dianne replied, "Oh…Well, how about this? I am attending a charity gala on Friday night and I have some extra tickets. I was wondering if maybe you and your girlfriend would want to come? That way I can apologize to her in person and maybe get to know her, seeing as she obviously means a lot to you."

Ezra frowned at her offer and replied, "I'll suggest it to Aria and ask her if she would like to. But if she doesn't, I wouldn't blame her." Dianne rolled her eyes, but pretended to be compassionate on the phone, "I understand, son. But I do really hope you and Aria will join me on Friday. I'm your mother, at least give me a chance to try and make things right?" Ezra replied, "We'll see. Have a nice day, Dianne." Dianne said, "You too, son", and then she hung up the phone. There was no way she was going to take no for an answer, she'd send them the tickets anyways. For the next part of her plan, Dianne looked up someone's phone number online and then she called them. When they picked up, she said, "This is Dianne Fitzgerald speaking. Remember when I told you a few years back, I might be calling in a favor? Well, I need your help. Let's talk…"

* * *

That's it for chapter 9, I really hope you liked it! And what a bitch is Ezra's mom, no? What do you think she's up to? Let me know, I always love reading your thoughts/ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note: **Special shoutout to LauralovesPLL who said: "hire a child actor to play the role of his son". I'm not Marlene King, lol.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ezra walked into the living room and saw that Aria was on her phone. Aria told the person on the other side of the phone, "Thanks for understanding. I'll see you next week", and then hung up. Ezra looked at Aria questioningly and asked, "Who was that?" Aria jokingly replied, "My secret lover", but as she noticed Ezra's frown, she continued, "It was my boss. I told him that I can't come in for work this weekend." Ezra smiled faintly and said, "That's good." Now it was Aria's turn to frown as she asked, "What's wrong?" Ezra looked a bit uncomfortable as he replied, "My mom just called…" Aria looked worried as she asked, "Oh?" Ezra explained, "She called to apologize… She also invited us to a charity gala this Friday night. Apparently she wants to apologize to you in person and get to know you better…. I don't know how much of that is true. I know she's my mom, but she's not exactly a nice person. She's always got some hidden agenda and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Aria said sarcastically, "Well, if you put it like that, why wouldn't I want to go?" Ezra had a troubled look on his face and then said, "I'm just going to text her, telling her we can't make it." Aria took hold of Ezra's arm to stop him and said, "No… If you do that, then she wins. Let's go to the party on Friday and show her that she's wrong about us." Ezra looked at Aria warily and asked, "Are you sure about this?" Aria was confused and she asked, "Don't you want to prove her wrong?" Ezra shook his head and replied, "I don't need to prove anything to her. I know how I feel about you and nothing that she says or does is going to change that. But what I'm scared off, is that she's going to say or do something so mean that you'll leave me because of it." Aria placed a hand on his cheek, caressed it with her thumb and said, "Nothing that your mother will say or do, is going to make me leave you." Ezra smiled faintly, doubt written all over his face, so Aria decided to lighten the mood. Aria looked him straight in the eyes and jokingly said, "Trust me… If I ever leave you, it'll all be on you."

Ezra chuckled and said, "Mrs. Montgomery, you are hilarious." Aria grinned and replied, "I know, I can't help it. I'm too funny for my own good." Ezra looked at Aria mischievously as he said, "Well, let's see if you think this is funny…" Aria looked at Ezra with bemused curiosity and then Ezra started tickling her sides. Aria let out a squeal and then she started laughing as Ezra continued tickling her, even though she pleaded him to stop. As Aria tried to get away from Ezra, he caught up with her by the couch and gently pushed her onto it. As Aria turned on the couch to face him, she pretended to be appalled at his recent action. He returned her look with a boyish grin as he got on the couch with her and pushed her down onto it, continuing his torture. Aria started squirming under him, pleading him to stop, with tears in her eyes from all the laughing. When Ezra stopped tickling Aria, he looked at her very seriously and asked, "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Aria reached up with her hand, rested it on his cheek and caressed his lower lip with her thumb as she said, "I am." Ezra kissed the pad of her thumb and then he said, "Okay. I'll text her we'll be there." Aria smiled and replied, "Good. Now kiss me." Ezra grinned and said, "Yes ma'am", and then he bent down and kissed her.

The next morning, Aria was sleeping in Ezra's bed, when she awoken softly as Ezra placed kisses all over her face and neck. He said, "Wake up, princess." Aria moaned because she didn't feel like waking up just yet, then she moaned in contentment at Ezra's kisses. Ezra smirked and asked, "Are you deliberately not opening your eyes, so I won't stop?" Still not opening her eyes, Aria lightly shrugged with a little playful grin on her face. Ezra kissed her on the lips once more, before saying, "Hmmm…that gives me an idea. Don't move and don't open your eyes." As Ezra moved from the bed, Aria heard glass and metal cling against each other. She was curious to see what it was, but she did as she was told and kept her eyes closed. When Ezra got back onto the bed, she heard the same noise again. Aria frowned a little and asked, "What is that?" Ezra replied, "Breakfast. Now sit up for a bit, but don't open your eyes."

Aria sat up and Ezra brushed some of her hair out of the way before he blindfolded her, so she wouldn't be able to see. By the feel of it, she assumed it was one of his ties. Ezra then put up the pillows against the headboard and motioned her to sit back against it. Then Aria heard Ezra pick up a plate and what she assumed was a fork. He told her to open her mouth, which she did and then he brought the fork to her mouth. Aria closed her lips around it and when Ezra removed the fork, she started chewing her food. Aria had a big smile on her face and after she swallowed, she asked, "Are you feeding me chocolate cake for breakfast?" Ezra smiled and replied, "Well, seeing as we were too…_preoccupied_ yesterday to finish the cake, I got up this morning to do it. And I thought it would be a nice idea to have it for breakfast, yes. And also this…" Ezra took something of the tray and put it between his lips, then he brought it to Aria's mouth. Aria took it into her mouth and ate it. She licked her lips and said, "Strawberry."

After feeding Aria some more chocolate cake and strawberries, Ezra said, "Every time you lick those lips…you have no idea what that does to me." Aria smiled and said, "Kiss me." Ezra replied, "Gladly", and leaned forward to kiss her. Aria took his head into her hands to deepen the kiss and when they pulled apart to get some air, she tugged at his lower lip. When she released it, she said, "I like being blindfolded." Ezra smirked and replied, "Everything is more intense that way, huh? When you lose one sense, the other ones become stronger." Aria thought about it for a second and asked, "So the more senses you lose… the stronger the other ones get?" Ezra shrugged and replied, "I assume so? Where exactly are you going with this?" Aria explained, "Well… there's sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch. So if you eliminate everything but touch…"

Ezra frowned and replied, "Sight and hearing, okay. Taste, I guess that only works when you're drinking or eating something. But smell? You do realize you also use your nose for breathing right?" Aria said without hesitation, "I can breathe through my mouth." Ezra was taken aback by her reaction and replied, "Why don't we just take it one sense at a time, okay?" Aria kissed Ezra on the lips and then whispered against them, "Sounds like fun." Ezra shook his head bemused and said, "Never in my life did I suspect you to be like this." Aria frowned and asked, "Like what?" Ezra smirked and replied, "So kinky… So bad." Even though he couldn't see her entire face, Ezra noticed that Aria's face fell, so he quickly added, "Not that I'm complaining… it's a nice surprise. A very nice surprise." Aria smiled shyly, said, "Well, for some reason you bring it out in me. You make me a bad girl", and then she scraped her teeth along his jaw line.

Ezra groaned, forcefully kissed Aria and then said, "You're a very, very bad girl." Aria threw her head back as Ezra started sucking at her neck. Aria replied, "Very… Maybe you should punish me." She could feel Ezra's smirk against her body as he said, "Maybe I should." Ezra pulled Aria down so she was now lying on the bed instead of sitting, then he pushed up her top to just under her breasts and licked from her bellybutton up to her stomach. Aria smirked as she said, "Too bad you didn't bring the spatula." Aria got goose bumps when all of a sudden she felt the cool rubber trace from her stomach to her belly. Ezra replied, "Well, you did say we needed to bring this into the bedroom, so I did. Now… what do you want me to do?" Aria swallowed hard as Ezra started circling it around her belly button, waiting for her answer. Aria took a deep breath and said, "I want you to spank me."

Ezra smirked as he said, "I figured as much, but how exactly? Do you want me to put you over my knee?" Aria shook her head as she bit her bottom lip. Ezra asked, "Then what do you want?" Aria was slightly hesitant telling him what she wanted, she didn't want to scare him off. Ezra could feel Aria's hesitation and said, "It's okay, you can tell me whatever you want." Aria felt more at ease now and replied, "I want you to tie up my hands, to the bed…" Ezra nodded and said, "I'll go get another tie. In the meanwhile, take your top off." When Ezra came back with the tie, Aria had taken her top off and she was now sitting on her knees. Ezra took her wrists in his hands, kissed each one and then tied them together with his tie. When he was done, he turned Aria to face the headboard and Ezra tied her hands to it. Ezra stroked her naked back with his hand and when he got to the waistband of her pajama shorts, he pulled both her pajama shorts and panties down to her knees.

Ezra stroked Aria's behind with his hand first, then he picked up the spatula and started tapping her behind lightly with it, over and over again. After a few times of tapping her behind lightly, he smacked her ass with the spatula once, but hard. Aria let out a shriek at the contact and Ezra stopped to ask, "Everything okay?" Aria nodded and replied, "Yes, please, don't stop." So Ezra didn't and he repeated his previous actions. First teasing her slowly and then letting her have it all at once. Aria felt herself get more and more aroused each time, holy hell this was hot. Aria started pulling at her restraints out of frustration, she wanted to climax so badly. Ezra picked up on Aria's needs and started tapping lightly against her opening. Aria moaned loudly, loving the way it felt inside of her. Ezra continued this delicious torture and Aria felt the pressure build and build inside of her. She pulled her restraints hard one more time, ready for a release and Ezra took that as his queue and smacked her hard once. Aria screamed loudly as she climaxed and Ezra pushed two fingers inside of her, pleasuring her that way and making her orgasm a second time.

Aria sagged against her restraints, feeling like all the energy had been drained out of her. She felt Ezra untie her wrists and then he took her into his arms. She rested her head against his bare chest as she tried to catch her breath and Ezra pulled the bed covers over them. Ezra said, "Keep your eyes closed", and then he removed the tie that he had used to blindfold her. Ezra kissed Aria softly on the lips and then whispered, "Now slowly open then." Aria opened her eyes and blinked a couple of time as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Ezra searched Aria's eyes and asked, "So, how do you feel now?" Aria had a goofy grin on her face as she confessed, "Sated." Ezra chuckled and asked, "How's your behind?" Aria giggled and replied, "Deliciously sore."

Ezra shook his head as he grinned and then he said, "You know, I've never done anything like that before." Aria kissed Ezra on the lips, looked into his eyes and replied, "Could have fooled me." Ezra smirked and said, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Aria nodded and replied, "You should." Then she shrugged playfully and continued, "Although… I don't really have anything to compare it to." Ezra seemed jealous as he said, "And let's keep it that way. I don't like sharing." Aria frowned and replied, "Relax. You've got nothing to worry about here. You're all I need. All I want." Ezra seemed to be lost in thought as he murmured, "You say that now…" Aria got Ezra's attention back to her by putting her hand on his cheek and saying, "Hey! Don't…" Ezra asked, "Don't what?" Aria raised an eyebrow in a don't-play-dumb-with-me kind of way and Ezra said, "Fine."

Ezra tried to change the subject as he asked, "So, what are our plans for the day?" Aria laid her head back onto Ezra's chest as she thought to herself for a minute. She replied, "Well, I kind of need a dress for tomorrow night. I don't actually own any formal wear." Ezra smirked and said, "It's settled then. We'll go shopping for a dress and I can watch you get undressed again and again." Aria jokingly nudged Ezra in his side as she replied, "You wish!" Ezra grinned and confessed, "Very much so!" Aria giggled and said, "You're such a weirdo! But I still love you." Ezra's eyebrows raised in surprise at Aria's words. When Ezra didn't say anything back, Aria looked up at him and realized he was staring at her. Aria looked warily at Ezra and asked, "What?" Ezra smiled shyly as he explained, "You just said you love me." Aria's eyes widened as realization struck her. She felt vulnerable in that moment, so she tried to play it off cool, avoiding all eye contact whilst saying, "So what if I did?" Ezra forced Aria to look at him and he said, "I love you too." Aria smiled and placed a gently kiss on Ezra's lips, then she snuggled up to him.

Hours later they finally managed to get out of bed to go shopping. Ezra took Aria to a fancy boutique his mother had dragged him to a couple of times to buy him suits. He didn't mind wearing dress pants and a button down shirt, but he never really liked wearing an entire suit and tie. Much to his mother's displeasure when he had to accompany her to an event. So his mother brought him here, chose his suit and he resentfully wore it for one night. When they walked into the shop, an older woman greeted them heartily and asked them what she could do for them. Ezra looked at Aria lovingly as he said, "A dress for the young lady right here." The woman smiled, said "Follow me", and led them to the back of the store where the dresses were. The woman pointed as she said, "On the left we have the cocktail dresses, in the middle there are long evening gowns and on the right there's the wedding dresses. I'll leave you two to choose, call me if you need anything."

Ezra caressed Aria's cheek with the back of his hand and said, "How about you choose one of those dresses on the right and we elope?" Aria's eyebrows raised in a mocking way as she asked, "How about I say you're crazy?" Ezra smirked and replied, "But you love me nonetheless." Aria smiled and said, "I do." Ezra jokingly replied, "See, you even already know what you have to say." Aria playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just focus on picking a dress for tomorrow night, okay?" Ezra lightly tapped the tip of Aria's nose with his index finger and said, "You got it!"

Aria walked over to the long evening gowns and started looking through them. When Aria got to a light pink ball gown, Ezra said, "That's the one. You're a princess, you should dress like a princess." Aria frowned as she looked at the dress and said, "I'm not going to prom…" Aria continued going through the dresses until she said, "Now this is more like it!" Now it was Ezra's turn to frown as he said, "That's uhm… pretty revealing…" Aria shrugged and replied, "So it's got a bit of cleavage, who cares? I can handle it." Ezra said, "I'm sure you'd look ravishing in it and I know _you_ can handle it… I'm not so sure the men at the event would be able to… not to mention, it's got a low cut back… how does that thing even keep together?" Aria couldn't help but giggle at Ezra, the look on his face was priceless. She replied, "You tie it at the back of your neck, I'll go put it on right now and show you."

When Aria walked out of the fitting room, Ezra's jaw dropped as he saw her in the light silver floor length dress. When he finally managed to speak , he said, "Wow! You look… way too naked for my taste." Aria jokingly replied, "I thought you liked seeing me naked." Ezra answered her, not joking at all, "Yes, for my eyes only. I don't want other men seeing you like this." Aria raised an eyebrow in annoyance and said, "Are you kidding me? You're overreacting… It's not like I'm actually naked, I'm wearing a dress!" Ezra frowned as he replied, "Barely…" Aria sighed in exasperation, but then she looked resolute as she said, "You know what? I think I look amazing in this, so I'm buying it." Then she turned around and went back into the fitting room to get changed. When she got out of the fitting room again, with the dress draped over her arm, Ezra wasn't there anymore. Aria was confused and walked around to look for Ezra.

Aria found Ezra standing in front of the ties, studying the silver ones. She smiled, walked up to him and said, "The second one from the left." Ezra took the tie, turned towards Aria, held it against her dress and said, "You're right." Aria smirked and jokingly said, "I usually am." Ezra grabbed Aria's chin between his fingers and gently kissed her on the lips, then he said, "You looked transcendent in that dress. I'm a lucky man." Aria replied, "That you are, Mr. Fitz." Ezra took the dress from Aria and said, "Come on, let's go pay for these." Aria nodded and headed to the counter with Ezra, who handed their things to the woman. After the woman rang up the dress and tie, she was presented with not one, but two credit cards. Both Aria and Ezria had offered the woman a credit card and she looked uncomfortable as she didn't know what to say or do. Ezra frowned as he looked at Aria and he asked, "What do you think you're doing?" Aria replied matter-of-factly, "Paying." Ezra shook his head as he said, "No you're not." Aria replied, "Yes I am." Ezra gave Aria a stern look, so she continued, "As you may recall, my ex bought me expensive things… that didn't work out well."

Ezra seemed to be thinking it over, when all of a sudden his cell phone started ringing. He excused himself and took the call. He replied the person on the phone, sounding slightly irritated, "What do you mean "we have a problem"? … I see… I'll be there in fifteen." Ezra turned his attention back to Aria and said, "I'm sorry, that was work… I have to go in right away. So I guess this time you win." Aria grinned victoriously as she replied, "I already paid while you were on the phone." Ezra shook his head in exasperation, but decided to just let it go. Instead he just said, "I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll try to come back as soon as I can. I'm going to take a cab, so you take my car. My driver will take you anywhere you want to go, okay?" Aria smiled, nodded and said, "Okay, thanks." Ezra kissed Aria and then left to go to his company.

When Aria walked out of the boutique, Ezra's driver came up to her and took her purchases from her to put them in the car. She told him she was going to check out the shoe store across the street and then she'd be back. Tristan nodded and went back to the car. Aria went into the shoe store and soon found amazing open toe silver glitter pumps. When she got back into the car, she told Tristan to go to her apartment. She hadn't been there since the incident, but Ezra had only brought a little bit of her things and all of her beauty supplies were still there. Tristan looked a bit uncomfortable as he said, "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm not allowed to take you to your apartment." Aria was confused and asked, "What? Why not?" Tristan just replied with, "Boss's orders." Aria, still not understanding any of this, said, "But all of my stuff is there!" Tristan asked, "If you want, I can send someone over to your apartment to collect your things and bring them to you at Mr. Fitz's apartment?" Aria was getting seriously annoyed with this. She was a grown woman, no man was going to tell her what she could and couldn't do… not even one she loved. She needed to find a way to show him that… Aria shook her head and replied, "No, never mind. Just take me to the mall, please. I'll go and buy some new things." Tristan nodded and drove to the mall.

When they arrived at the mall, Tristan parked the car and Aria got out. Aria went into the mall through the front entrance and headed straight for the back entrance. When she walked out of the mall, she got into a cab and headed for her apartment. When she was standing in front of her apartment door, Aria felt a bit hesitant to enter. She had no idea how the place would look like, seeing as she left Matt bleeding on the floor. Aria took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She exhaled as she walked in and saw that the place was spotless. Everything was cleaned up, not one trace of her struggle visible. It didn't take a genius to figure out who could have done this. Well, hired someone to do this. Aria headed over to her bedroom and got a suitcase out of her closet. As she was putting clothes into her suitcase, she found herself wondering why she was doing this. This was her apartment… this is where she lived. Why was she packing her things to go back to Ezra's apartment? It wasn't like they lived together.

Aria put everything back in her closet, walked over to her desk in the living room and opened up her laptop. She checked her e-mail and saw that there were a lot. Most of them were from Ryan, who had sent her notes from each class she had missed the last couple of days. Even from the classes he didn't take himself. Aria sent him back an e-mail thanking him for everything and that she'd be back on Monday. Aria realized that since she had met Ezra, her life had been thrown completely upside down. She hadn't gone to school in days, hadn't seen her friends, had hardly spent any time in her own apartment… not to mention, she felt different. All of a sudden her phone rang. When she picked up, the voice on the other side sounded pretty upset as he asked, "Where the hell are you? Tristan called me saying you disappeared on him." Aria replied very calmly, "I'm at home." Ezra said, "No you're not. I'm at home right now, first place I went looking for you." Aria replied annoyed, "I'm not at your home, I'm at my home", and then hung up on him.

Fifteen minutes later Aria heard knocking on the door. She didn't bother checking who it was, because she knew exactly who… Ezra. Aria opened the door and Ezra stepped into the apartment, clearly still upset. After she had closed the door, Aria turned to face Ezra, waiting for the inevitable fight. Much to Aria's surprise, Ezra calmed down completely as he saw Aria was fine and he hugged her tight. He confessed, "I was so worried when Tristan called. He said he couldn't find you anywhere… I was so scared something had happened to you." Aria looked up at Ezra, looking confused as she asked, "Like what?" Ezra looked guilty as he didn't reply her. Aria freed herself from Ezra as she asked once again, but more forcefully, "Like what, Ezra!?" Ezra looked troubled as he admitted, "We can't find Matt anywhere…" Now Aria was even more confused, "I don't get it… What do you mean, you can't find him? What exactly happened that night after he attacked me?"

Ezra explained, "He was out cold and bleeding when my security found him, so they removed him from the apartment and left him at the entrance of the nearest ER." Aria was shocked, "They what!?" Ezra said, "Aria, this man attacked you! He's lucky they got to him first, because I would have left him to die." Aria gasped and replied, "Don't say that! You don't mean that!" Ezra ignored Aria's comment and continued explaining, "After he was released from the ER, my security tracked him down and warned him to never go anywhere near you or your apartment ever again. To make sure he had listened, they kept an eye on him. He had pretty much the same routine each day, so keeping tabs on him wasn't a problem…until today." Aria looked at Ezra questioningly, so he continued, "Last night he went to the same bar he goes every night. He usually leaves the place early in the morning… but he never came back out. My security checked the bar, checked the alleys at the back… they found nothing. They checked every other place he usually frequents, but he's disappeared altogether. That's why they called me today, to tell me they lost track of him. That's why I got so worried when Tristan called to tell me he couldn't find you."

Aria stood there, at a loss for words, trying to take it all in. Ezra looked worried as he said, "Say something." Aria looked up at Ezra and replied, "I don't know what to say…. I wish you or your security would have handled things differently… If you would have brought him to the police, then none of this would be happening. He'd be locked up… he'd be punished for what he did to me." Ezra said, "I know and I'm sorry… my security is there to protect me and they didn't think reporting this to the police would have been good for my reputation, so they didn't. But it's my fault for not correcting their mistake afterwards. All I want to do is keep you safe, so if you want to go to the police right now, we'll go together and explain the whole thing." Aria shook her head and replied, "No… what's done is done."

Ezra looked at Aria warily as he asked, "So what now?" Aria sighed and replied, "Now… now you go home and have someone bring me my stuff here. You can text me tomorrow to tell me at what time you'll be picking me up for the charity gala." Ezra looked lost as he heard Aria's words. He asked, "So I won't see you until tomorrow night?" Aria shook her head. Ezra's heart was breaking as he said, "But… you said you loved me…" Aria placed her hand on Ezra's cheek as she replied, "And I do… I just need some time to think this through. It's not like I'm breaking up with you, I'm just asking for some time… and you'll see me tomorrow night." Ezra nodded and headed for the door. Before he closed the door behind him and left, Ezra asked, "If you're not breaking up with me… then why does it feel like you are?"

* * *

So… that happened… tell me what you think, please? Am I still keeping you interested? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note**: Happy New Year Everyone! Those that follow me on Twitter got to see my New Year's Day Spoiler about this chapter! So, if you don't follow me there yet, you should go do that now! (or at least check out the spoiler, it's a picture) My Twitter handle is EnchantingFitz.

Also, If you haven't read my Christmas Ezria fanfic "Mighty Forces", you should check it out! (and review, haha!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Aria had just taken a very long relaxing bath, she had really needed it after a day like this. She dried herself off, then put on a top and some shorts to go to bed. Her hair was still wet though, so she needed to dry it first. She walked over to the dresser in her bedroom, where her hairdryer was, but she was startled as she thought she saw someone. Aria looked around, but there was no one there. Aria rubbed her eyes, thinking she was seeing things due to exhaustion. She got the hairdryer from her dresser and plugged it in. She was looking in the mirror as she was drying her hair, when all of a sudden she saw someone standing a few feet behind her. Aria screamed, dropped everything she was holding onto the floor and then turned around.

Aria could hardly breathe as Matt, who looked pretty beaten up, was standing in front of her. Aria finally managed to ask, "What do you want?" Matt replied, "A chance to explain." Aria said, "Well, you're not getting it", and then ran out of her bedroom as fast as she could. She ran out of her apartment, heading down the flights of stairs and out of the apartment building. As she got outside, Aria noticed a parked car on the other side of the street. Ezra got out of it and ran over to her. He looked worried as he asked, "What happened?" Aria swallowed hard and replied, a bit out of it, "It's Matt… he was in my bedroom…" Ezra was looking Aria over to make sure she wasn't hurt, when he said, "Aria… there's blood on your hands." Aria was confused, what was he talking about? But when she looked down at her hands, they were both covered in blood.

Aria let out a small squeak as her eyes widened in disbelief and fear. She looked up at Ezra, but saw that his attention was focused elsewhere. Ezra growled through his teeth, "What did you do to her?", as he lunged for Matt. Ezra hit Matt right on the nose, making him fall back onto the concrete sidewalk. Matt held up his hands in surrender and said, "I didn't do anything, I swear." Ezra replied, "I don't believe you", and pulled a gun. Aria gasped and said, "Ezra, please… don't do this." Ezra looked over at Aria with pain written in his eyes, as he said, "I'm sorry, I have to", and then he pulled the trigger.

With the sound of a loud gunshot echoing through her head, Aria shot upright in bed with a big gasp. She was breathing hard and her heart was pounding so fast, she thought it was going to give out any second. Aria put her head in her hands as she started sobbing. A few minutes later, Aria had calmed down a bit and got out of bed. She walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but as she poured the water into the glass, she spilled most of it because her hands were still shaking. Aria cursed and threw the glass onto the floor in pure frustration. The glass shattered into tiny pieces and Aria sighed, because she felt too exhausted to deal with this right now. She wanted to go back to bed and sleep, but she was too afraid her dream would come back to haunt her.

Aria reluctantly bent down and started picking up the pieces of glass. When she reached for one, she passed another piece and accidently cut the palm of her hand. Aria cursed as she felt the sting of the cut. As she walked over to the sink, she felt her blood dripping on the floor. When she got to the sink, she opened up her hand and noticed her palm was covered in blood, just like in her dream. She remembered Ezra's words, "There's blood on your hands." Aria couldn't help think about the double meaning behind those words. If something bad had happened to Matt… then there really was blood on her hands.

Aria rinsed off the blood and then got out the first aid kit to disinfect and bandage up her hand. After that, she decided she needed something stronger than water to calm her nerves. She opened the kitchen cabinet where she kept her liquor and got out a bottle of tequila. Drinking tequila… that's how she ended up in Ezra's bed. So much had happened in so little time, it was all so overwhelming. Where did they go from here? Aria shook her head and thought, "drink first, think later." She took the bottle of tequila into the living room with her and went to sit on the couch. Aria took a swig from the bottle and squinted her eyes as she felt the burning sensation in her throat. She put the bottle on the coffee table and picked up the iPad that Ezra had given her. She started it up and saw that Ezra was online. She didn't really know whether to talk to him or not. Before she could make that decision, she got a chat message from Ezra.

Ezra: _Trouble sleeping?_

Miss Compensation: _You could say that._

Ezra: _Tell me._

Miss Compensation: _I just had a bad dream, that's all. Got up to get a drink, broke the glass, cut my hand. What's your excuse for being up this late? Working hard (or hardly working)?_

Ezra: _You cut your hand? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor? I can send one over right now?_

Miss Compensation: _Ezra… I'm fine. The cut isn't that deep. I don't need a doctor, but thank you for caring._

Ezra: _All I do is care for you._

Miss Compensation_: I'm sorry, that's way too cheesy… even for this time of night._

Ezra: _Ha, I'm sorry. And to answer your question from before. No, I'm not working. I've actually been trying to write you an e-mail, but every time I write something, I end up deleting it. _

Miss Compensation: _What do you have so far?_

Ezra: _"Dear Aria"_

Miss Compensation: _That's a good start._

Ezra: _I miss you…_

Miss Compensation: _I miss you too._

Ezra: _Then why are we not together right now? _

Miss Compensation: _Because I need time to think._

Ezra: _Think about what? I love you, you love me. I miss you, you miss me. What's there to think about?_

Miss Compensation: _It's not that simple…_

Ezra: _It could be if you let it…_

Miss Compensation: _But at what cost?_

Ezra: _What do you mean?_

Aria didn't reply, not really knowing how to say what she was feeling. Partly because she didn't know what she was feeling.

Ezra: _Can I please come over? We can talk about this face to face, I hate doing this through chat._

Miss Compensation: _No you can't. We'll see each other tomorrow. We can talk on the way to the event._

Ezra: _I don't want to wait that long. Can I at least call you? _

Aria sighed, should she let him? Before she could decide, her house phone started ringing. She got up to grab it, sat back on the couch and answered, "I never replied saying you could call me." Ezra replied, "I thought I'd take my chances. Besides, you wouldn't have picked up the phone if you didn't want me to." Aria said, "I guess that's true." Ezra replied, "So… what did you mean?" Aria shrugged and said, "I don't know… I'm still trying to figure it all out…" Ezra asked, "Maybe we can try to figure it out together?" Aria asked in turn, "How?" Ezra explained, "Well…instead of shutting me out and trying to overanalyze everything, you should talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking and feeling. Then maybe we can work it out together." Aria nodded and said, "I guess we could give that a shot."

Ezra smiled and said, "I'm glad. So, how are you feeling right now?" Aria replied, "Right now? I actually feel better than a few minutes ago. Which is probably because I'm talking to you…Which is kind of scary, because you shouldn't have such an influence on my mood. But you do, because every time I'm with you, I forget about everything else. When I'm with you, you're all I think about. When I'm not with you, all I want is to be with you. We haven't known each other that long, yet I have these really intense feelings for you and it freaks me out. But the thing is… our love appears to be all-consuming."

Ezra let Aria's words sink in, before he said, "I think about you every second, whether I'm with you or not. It's a relief that you feel the same, but it saddens me that you think there's something wrong with feeling that way. Yes, we haven't exactly known each other that long, but when something feels right, then why fight it? Nothing in my life has felt more right than this. Is our love all-consuming? I don't know, is it? And if it is, would that be such a bad thing?"

Aria replied instantly, "It feels that way to me… Since I've met you, I stopped going to school, I stopped hanging out with my friends and I stopped living at my own apartment. I stopped living _my_ life and I started living yours." Ezra shook his head and said, "No… You started living ours. _We_ started living ours." Aria raised an eyebrow and replied, "So our life together would include me not going to school, not hanging out with my friends and not having anything of my own?"

Ezra was taken aback by her conclusion and he said, "No…no, not at all. I…uhh… It's only been a week. You can't make assumptions about the rest of our lives based on one single week. We took this week to get to know each other better, remember? I didn't go into work, you didn't go to school. We both stopped living our own lives for a bit. But from now on, we can just resume our lives and meet up after work and school, like all the other couples in the world." Aria felt a pang of disappointment as Ezra said those words. Just a few hours a day didn't seem long enough.

Aria admitted, "I wish you were here." Ezra chuckled and replied, "No, you don't. You didn't want me to come over." Aria sighed and said, "I do and I don't. Like a part of me doesn't want to ever go to school again, so I can spend every single second with you. And then there's a part that says feeling that way is wrong, because I'd be losing myself. I don't get why I'm so conflicted. Everything was amazing, until yesterday when you left for work…or to deal with Matt stuff. If you hadn't left, then I wouldn't have had time to think. I wouldn't have gone to my apartment and realized you've turned my world upside down. If you wouldn't have gone, then none of this would have happened and we'd be in your bed right now doing who knows what. You know… maybe I should just take this year off from school? That way we can spend more time together?"

Ezra frowned and said, "Aria… No… That's not even an option. You're in your last year of college, taking of a year now would be… It would be plain stupid. Not to mention, that's exactly what you don't want. Besides, the sooner you graduate, the sooner you can get a job. Maybe you could even come work for me…" Now it was Aria's turn to frown as she replied, "Dating my boss? Hmm… doesn't exactly sound like a good idea." Ezra said, "You're probably right. I mean, you'd be far too much of a distraction. I'd be calling you into my office all the time." Aria jokingly replied, "On the other hand…" Ezra laughed and said, "We just might have to indulge on that fantasy one time." Aria asked playfully, "Just once?" Ezra jokingly asked, "Horny much?" Aria replied, "Always when it comes to you." Ezra said, "Ditto. The things I'd like to do to you, Mrs. Montgomery." Aria replied, "I look forward to each one of them."

Ezra smirked and said, "I'll bet. So, how are you feeling right now?" Aria yawned as she replied, "Right now, I'm pretty tired." Ezra said, "If you're tired, then you should go back to sleep." Aria sighed and replied, "I would, but I don't want to have another bad dream." Ezra said, "So tell me about it then. If you tell someone about your nightmares, they can't come true." Aria replied, "Alright then. I had just taken a shower, so I went to my bedroom to dry my hair. When I looked into the mirror, Matt was standing right behind me. I dropped everything and ran outside. You got out of a parked car and walked over to check up on me. There was blood on my hands. Then Matt came outside and you punched him. When he was on the floor, you pulled a gun and shot him." Ezra asked, "What happened next?" Aria replied, "I woke up." Ezra asked, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but… are you scared of me? I mean, you're not with me just because you're scared I'll do something to you, right?" Aria replied, "What!? Of course not! Why would you even think that!? I'm with you because I love you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me." Ezra asked, "But you do think I'd hurt someone else?"

Aria didn't reply to his question. She didn't want to hurt him, because the answer was yes. Ezra asked, "Is it because of what I said yesterday? Aria, you need to understand that I am absolutely livid when it comes to this guy. I have only been in love once before and it didn't even come close to the way I feel about you. So the thought of you getting hurt, of me losing you, it terrifies me. I know that if I lose you, then that's it for me. I will never be able to love anyone else the way I love you. So when I think about the fact that this guy almost took you away from me… It drives me crazy. But I want you to know, that I would never act upon it. First of all, because I couldn't, I don't have it in me. Second, I know you wouldn't want me to. If I did do something like that, I'd lose you for sure."

Aria was glad to hear him say those words, it put her mind at ease. She was about to reply, when Ezra asked, "You still there?" Aria replied, "Yes, I am. And I understand." Ezra smiled and said, "I'm glad we talked this through together. We both feel the same way and we're both scared of losing each other. I know you're scared of losing yourself, but I'm going to need you to trust me that I will never let that happen. Your happiness is all that matters to me. So…do you trust me?" Aria nodded and replied, "Completely." Ezra said, "Good. Now, do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" Aria replied, "I guess so, though I don't really want to. It's nice talking to you without getting distracted sexually because we're in the same room." Ezra asked jokingly, "Want to have phone sex?" Aria laughed really hard at that question and then replied, "I love you." Ezra said, "I love you too. Now go to sleep." Aria replied, "No, I think we should talk some more." Ezra asked, "You want to try the phone sex, don't you?" Aria giggled, letting Ezra know that was a yes.

Ezra smirked and said, "I thought so. Okay then, I suggest you lay back on your couch and get comfortable." Aria felt excited and did as she was told. Ezra continued, "I want you to close your eyes and visualize everything I tell you I'm doing to you. Also, I'm going to need you to touch yourself so I suggest you put your phone on speaker. Every time I tell you what I'm doing, I want you to do it to yourself." Aria swallowed hard because she was getting aroused by the idea alone and after putting the phone on the table, she replied in a breathy voice, "Okay."

Ezra started by saying, "I'm slowly placing soft kisses on your neck, making my way down to your breasts", and Aria instinctively threw her head back as she traced her neck with her fingers. Then Ezra said, "I kiss my way down to your belly as I gently squeeze one of your breasts. Then as I do the same thing to your other breast, I slip my hand inside your panties and I start rubbing your clit. I start teasing you by going really slow, then pick up the pace and go back to real slow." Aria let out a cry in frustration as she performed Ezra's actions. Ezra continued, "I start pleasuring you by going faster and faster, but just before you climax, I stop altogether." Aria moaned in disappointment as she stopped.

Ezra acted upon his own actions as he spoke the words, "I release my erection from my pants and stroke it, to show you that this is what you do to me. I lean over you to kiss your forehead as I place the tip of my cock against your wet pussy." Aria gasped as her imagination took her away. Ezra continued, "I catch your cries with my mouth by kissing you deeply as I push myself all the way into you. I keep still for a few moments, letting you adjust to my size and then I slowly start moving in and out of you. Then I slowly start picking up the pace." Aria let out a cry as she pushed two fingers inside of her and started moving in and out of herself. She started moaning over and over as she felt herself getting closer to climaxing.

Ezra felt more turned on each time he heard her cries and said, "Oh yes, let me hear you." His breathing was ragged as he was pumping up and down, almost ready to come. He said, "I start thrusting into you hard as I start stimulating your clit with my fingers." Aria was panting as she did what Ezra said and climaxed shortly after, with a loud cry. When Ezra heard Aria climax, he relaxed and a few seconds later, he came too, with a groan.

As she was catching her breath, Aria took the phone from the table and turned it off speaker. She said, "Wow, that was fun. Why is everything with us so…" Ezra completed her question by saying, "Intense? I don't know, but I love it." Aria sighed in contentment and replied, "Yeah, me too." Ezra turned all serious and asked, "So…we're okay? You're okay? You're not going to freak out once we hang up the phone?" Aria replied, "We're okay. I'm okay. I trust you… I trust we'll make it work." Ezra smiled and said, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

Aria asked, "What time are you picking me up tomorrow evening?" Ezra replied, "At seven." Aria said, "I look forward to it." Ezra said, "Me too. Now go to bed and get some beauty sleep, my sweet princess. Not that you need it though." Aria smiled and replied, "Goodnight." Ezra said, "Sweet dreams", and then they both hung up the phone. Both of them sighed as they put down the phone, the next hours were going to be the longest ones they would ever experience.

The next day, Aria woke up a bit after noon, because of her late night phone call. She moaned because she didn't want to get up yet, but got out of bed anyways. She ate something, took a shower and then took care of her hand. After getting dressed into something casual, she started on her hair. After she dried it, she started putting loose curls in it and pinned up part of her hair to one side. Then she did her make-up and used a shimmering silver eye shadow to match her dress. After that she just killed time by doing a French manicure on her nails and listening to some music. When it was almost time for Ezra to arrive, she put on her dress and shoes. She put in some flower shaped diamond stud earrings and chose to wear a matching necklace. She put her things in her silver clutch and then walked over to the mirror to see how she looked. She frowned as she thought to herself that she might have overdone it with all the silver. Then the doorbell rang, so she just shrugged it off.

When Aria opened the door, Ezra took one look at her and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply as he pushed her back a little so he could close the door. He turned to back her up against the door and kneaded at one of her sides. He broke apart from their kiss for a few seconds to say, "Let's be fashionably late." Aria grinned and wanted to say something back, but couldn't because Ezra started kissing her again. She put her hands on Ezra's chest, pushing a little, to let him know he should stop. Ezra stopped, leaned back to look at her and asked, "Something wrong?" Aria smiled as she shook her head and said, "No, but you should really pace yourself. I mean, we've got all night." Ezra stroked Aria's cheek with the back of his index finger and replied, "I know, but I don't want to pace myself. Who knows how much of your attention my mother will require? I might not even have a moment alone with you." Aria tugged at Ezra's tie playfully as she said, "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to sneak off at some point…to a secluded area… to have some fun". Ezra smirked and replied, "I'll hold you to that, Mrs. Montgomery." Aria kissed him hard once and then said, "You better."

Ezra took a step back and said, "You look stunning by the way. I have no clue how I'm going to keep all the other men away from you." Aria smiled and replied, "Thank you. You don't think I overdid it with all the silver?" Ezra shook his head and said, "No, I think you look perfect. Well, almost… I'd lose the necklace if I were you." Aria was a bit confused because she had no idea what was wrong with the necklace, but she removed the necklace and placed it on the table next to the door. She looked back at Ezra and asked, "Better?" Ezra pursed his lips pretending to be thinking as he replied, "Hmm… Not quite yet." He moved Aria around so she was looking into the mirror above the table next to the door, went to stand behind her and then said, "I think I know what it needs." Then he got a necklace out of his jacket pocket and after he put it on her, he said, "See? Now you look perfect."

Aria looked down at the necklace and couldn't help but grin as she fell instantly in love with it. It was a silver chain necklace with a hollow diamond heart hanging from it. Inside the heart were two diamond letters, A and E. Aria fingered the necklace as she found Ezra's eyes in the mirror, who explained, "Last night before we started chatting, I was trying to write you that e-mail, but I ended up doodling. After our phone call, I noticed I had drawn this, so I had it made into a necklace. Now, I know that yesterday you said you didn't want me buying things for you, but…" Aria turned around, interrupting him and said, "I love it. It's the most beautiful, thoughtful and romantic gift I've ever gotten." Ezra was relieved that Aria loved the necklace and replied, "I'm glad you didn't mind me buying you something… It's really hard for me not to spoil you, but I respect that you don't want me to." Aria smiled and said, "Thank you. But you know, it's okay. You're not… You're not Matt. You don't have a hidden agenda for buying me these things. Though don't overdo it." Ezra grinned and replied, "I won't, I promise." Aria said, "Good. Now let's go, we don't want to keep your mother waiting." Ezra nodded and they left for the charity gala.

When they arrived, Ezra opened the car door for Aria and helped her out. He looked her in the eyes and asked, "You sure you want to do this? We can still get back in the car and go somewhere else?" Aria couldn't help but grin at Ezra's behavior and replied, "It'll be fine. Besides, I'm going to have to face your mother eventually. Might as well be in a room full of possible witnesses." Ezra chuckled at Aria's joke and said, "Touché." Ezra took Aria's hand in his and then they made their way over to the entrance.

As they walked inside, Aria looked around the giant ballroom and was in awe of it. She jokingly said, "Open bar, score." Ezra smirked and replied playfully, "Behave yourself, miss tequila. We wouldn't want you ending up in a bed with some stranger in the morning." Aria teased and said, "Why not? Worked out great for me last time." Ezra replied with sensual promise in his voice, "Trust me, you'll want to end up in my bed tonight." Aria asked, lust written in her eyes, "Planning on making it worth my while?" Ezra replied rhetorically, "Don't I always?"

As Aria and Ezra made their way into the room, Dianne spotted them right away and walked right over. She was wearing a long emerald green satin dress with matching golden emerald jewelry. Dianne put on the biggest fake smile she had and said, "Don't you two look like the perfect happy couple! I'm so glad you decided to make it." Ezra nodded a hello as he replied, "Mother." Dianna scowled inwardly at his use of the word mother, he knew she didn't like being called that. Realizing her son was still upset with her, she turned to Aria and said, "Aria… Don't you look absolutely beautiful tonight. That dress is…. Amazing." Aria smiled and replied, "Thank you. You too." Dianne looked over at Ezra and said, "I see you've managed to get my son to wear a tie… even one that matches your outfit, congratulations." Aria shook her head and replied, "Oh no… that wasn't me. I know how much he dislikes wearing ties. This was actually all him."

Dianne felt a pang of jealousy going through her. She always had to go through so much trouble to get him to wear a tie, but for Aria he did it himself? Not to let her true feelings show, Dianne jokingly said, "Great taste in clothes…he gets that from him mother." Aria let out an obligatory laugh, feeling a bit awkward about the fact that Ezra was giving his mother the cold shoulder. Dianne was finishing her sentence in her head by thinking, "Great taste in women on the other hand…", when her eyes fell onto Aria's necklace. A and E… Aria and Ezra? Dianna said, "Well, I don't know about you two, but I am completely parched! Son, why don't you go and get us some drinks?" Aria noticed the hesitation in Ezra's eyes and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Ezra nodded and replied, "Sure, I'll be right back." Ezra bent over to kiss Aria on the cheek and then reluctantly let go of her hand to go over to the bar.

When Ezra was at the bar, he ordered their drinks. While he was waiting for them, he looked over at Aria and his mother, who seemed to be getting along. Though knowing his mother, it was all just an act, so he was eager to join them again. All of sudden, someone asked, "Ezra? Is that you?" Ezra frowned at the familiar sounding voice…No…It couldn't be? Ezra turned around and his eyes widened in surprise as his suspicion was confirmed.

* * *

OMG! Who is that? Do you know? Let me know who you think it is!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note:** Long author's note, I apologize, lol

First of all, I want to apologize for having such a late update. As some of you may know, there's a PLL convention in France at the end of this month and I will be attending. So I've been really busy trying to get everything in order. I do hope you'll think this chapter was worth the wait ;)

Second of all, someone reviewed saying I should start new paragraphs when a different person starts talking, because it can be confusing otherwise. So I did that in this chapter, so please let me know if this is better? (Btw, to the person who said that, I don't feel offended in any way. There's nothing wrong with positive criticism. I have a lot to learn, so don't hesitate to tell me these things.)

Last but not least, enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

Dianne waited until her son was out of hearing range and said, "That's a lovely necklace you're wearing. A gift from my son, I presume?"

Aria instinctively touched her necklace and replied, "Yes, it was."

Dianne nodded and said, "It must be nice…"

Aria frowned questioningly and asked, "What is?"

Dianne shrugged and replied, "You know… You're a college student, probably living on a budget, surviving on ramen and what not. Then comes along my son, who for some reason seems to be completely smitten with you, and he showers you with all kinds of gifts."

Aria blinked a few times and asked, "What exactly are you implying here?"

Dianne gave Aria a big smile, knowing her son was probably watching them, and replied, "Don't start playing dumb now. I think you know exactly what I'm implying here."

Aria shook her head and said, "Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. I genuinely love Ezra and I couldn't care less about his money."

Dianne laughed and replied, "I must hand it to you, you're a good liar. No wonder my son is falling for it, but listen to me when I say that I will not allow you to take advantage of my son in any way. This thing between you and him… it ends tonight."

Aria gasped in surprise and asked, "Excuse me?"

Dianne continued, ignoring Aria's reaction, "You'll tell my son that after tonight you've realized that you don't fit into this world, which you don't, in case you were wondering. You'll tell him this relationship will never work and then you never speak to him or see him again. If he makes contact with you, you'll ignore it."

Aria didn't quite understand what was going on here, was Dianne being serious!? Aria looked confused as she asked, "And exactly _why_ would I do that?"

Dianne shrugged and replied, "Well, that depends on what you want. If it's money that you're after, then just name your price and I'll write you a check. Or perhaps I could help you career wise when you graduate, I do have many connections."

Aria looked disgusted as she said, "I don't want anything from you. There's absolutely nothing that will get me to walk away from Ezra."

Dianne sighed and replied, "Don't be a foolish girl. We both know this relationship isn't going to last. You might as well end it now and get something out of it."

Aria shook her head and said, "No. I love your son and he loves me. And if you weren't so bitter, then you might be able to see that your son is actually happy. Trust me when I say that I would do anything for your son, because his happiness is all that matters to me."

Dianne raised an eyebrow and replied, "My son's happiness is all that matters to me too. But at least I realize that he'll never be happy with you. My son has worked very hard to be where he is today and he doesn't need a gold-digging whore like you in his life to ruin all that. He needs to be with someone who knows that it takes hard work and determination to get somewhere in life. For example, someone who genuinely put his future above her own many years ago."

Aria looked confused, what was she talking about? Or more specifically, who? Aria saw Dianne looking in Ezra's direction and followed her gaze to see him talking to a beautiful young woman, who was wearing an elegant black lace dress. Aria's heart sank into her shoes as she realized who this woman was.

* * *

Ezra was surprised as he turned around and saw the beautiful woman in front of him. The woman that had once broken his heart. He stammered, "J-Jemma… W-What are you doing here?"

Jemma giggled and replied, "Nice to see you again too, Ezra."

Ezra shook his head trying to get himself together and apologized, "Sorry for my lack of manners. I meant that it's a surprise bumping into you here."

Jemma smiled and replied, "I know, It almost seems like fate, doesn't it? So…how have you been?"

Ezra felt slightly uncomfortable bumping into Jemma, knowing that Aria was in the exact same room. He cleared his throat in an attempt to calm himself and replied, "Me? I'm good…good… How are you?"

Jemma smiled and said in a flirting tone, "Better… now that I've bumped into you."

Ezra's eyes widened as he was taken aback by her answer. He didn't reply as he didn't know what to say to that.

Jemma noticed Ezra's discomfort and continued, "Look… I'm just going to take bumping into you tonight as a sign and tell you what I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now…"

Ezra looked at Jemma questioningly as he asked, "And that is?"

Jemma placed her hand on Ezra's arm as she admitted, "That I miss you… There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I don't regret leaving you… I never stopped loving you."

* * *

Dianne noticed the look on Aria's face and said, "You see, I never approved of her and she always knew that. So when I offered her money to leave my son, so that he could have the future that was meant for him, she took it without hesitation. When I called her a few days ago, I had just wanted to use her to get between my son and you. But then I found out that she actually used that money to make something more of herself and to earn my approval. She so happens to be a very wealthy and well renowned lawyer now, which I very much approve of for my son. We both know that she's the one that got away and that you just don't stand a chance against her. So trust me when I say that you should take the money and your dignity, and get the hell out."

Aria saw Ezra interact with the woman standing in front of him and saw that she put her hand on his arm. When Ezra didn't do anything to remove the woman's hand, Aria frowned, then turned around and walked away.

* * *

Ezra was taken aback by Jemma's confession and didn't know how to act. After not saying anything for a minute or so, he finally managed to say, "I'm with someone."

Jemma nodded sadly as she removed her hand and replied, "Of course you are… I mean, why wouldn't you be? It was stupid of me to even think we could somehow start over or pick up where we left of…"

Ezra wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the bartender who put his order on the bar, saying, "Your drinks, sir."

Ezra looked at the drinks, then over to where his mother and Aria were, but noticed that Aria was missing from the picture. He frowned, excused himself and left Jemma to go to his mother. When he got there, his mother was talking to someone else, so he interrupted them by asking, "Where is she?"

Dianne smiled at her friend as she said, "Excuse my son for his lack of manners", then turned to her son and replied, "I don't know, she just turned around and left after she saw you and your ex over there."

Ezra shook his head in disappointment as he said, "And I'm one hundred percent sure that you assured her that nothing was going on there, am I right!?" Before Dianne could say anything, Ezra turned around and headed for the exit.

* * *

After seeing Ezra walk away from his mother, Jemma walked over to Dianne and asked sadly, "He just went after her, didn't he?"

Dianne smirked and replied, "Don't worry, it worked. He thinks she left because she's jealous, because she doesn't trust him. Our next step will be to make him jealous and make her believe he doesn't trust her. What's a relationship without trust, right? They'll fight, break up and then you'll be his shoulder to cry on. Trust me, everything will work out for the two of you."

Jemma nodded and the hope of rekindling things with Ezra put a smile onto her face.

* * *

When Ezra walked outside, he started heading down the stairs, when he heard someone call out his name. He turned around and his face lit up as he saw Aria sitting at the foot of one of the giant marble pedestals of the building. Aria got up as Ezra walked over to her. When he was standing in front of her, he smiled and said, "You stayed."

Aria lifted her hand to caress his cheek and replied, "Of course I did. Why would I leave? I just needed to get away from your mother, she's…heinous."

Ezra put his hand onto hers and then brought it to his lips to kiss it. Then he sighed and said, "I'm so sorry. What did she say?"

Aria shook her head and replied, "It doesn't matter what she said, I don't believe any of it."

Ezra smiled and said, "Good… I knew you were smart enough not to fall for her schemes."

Aria replied, "Being smart doesn't have anything to do with this. The reason why I didn't fall for it, is because I love you and I trust you completely."

When Ezra heard those words, he couldn't help but grin widely and he said, "Do you have any idea what it does to me to hear you say that?" Then Ezra put Aria's face between both of his hands and kissed her with a fiery passion.

When Ezra released her, Aria blinked a few times, then cleared her throat and replied, "Yup, got a pretty good idea now!"

Ezra kissed Aria on the forehead and asked, "So what do you want to do now? Do you want to go back inside, go somewhere else or go home?"

Aria put her arms around Ezra's neck and said in a flirting tone, "I do believe a certain promise was made about sneaking off to a secluded area to have some fun…"

Ezra smirked and replied, "That is very true, Miss Montgomery. But perhaps we should go and do that somewhere else…Somewhere where my mother isn't present." Ezra noticed a look on Aria's face he couldn't describe and asked, "What's wrong?"

Aria shook her head and replied, "It's nothing. Let's get out of here."

Ezra frowned and said, "No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what that look just now meant."

Aria sighed and admitted, "When I made you that promise, you knew your mother was going to be here and it didn't seem to bother you then."

Ezra realized where Aria was going with this and asked, "So you think this isn't about my mother, but about Jemma?"

Aria raised an eyebrow and replied, "So that's her name, huh?"

Ezra sighed and said, "Yes, it is." Ezra took Aria's hands into his and continued, "You've got nothing to worry about here. Besides, didn't you just tell me you trust me completely? Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"

Aria looked down and replied, "I do…I do trust you completely. I just…I don't trust her." Aria looked up into Ezra's eyes and explained, "She's only here because your mother called her."

Ezra frowned and asked, "How do you know that?"

Aria shrugged and replied, "Your mother told me, among other things. She called her to break us up and apparently Jemma would make an ideal wife for you."

Ezra rubbed his forehead because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He theorized out loud, "So that's why she was saying all that stuff about regretting she left me and wanting me back. I should've known…"

Aria felt a jab of pain in her stomach as she heard that. She asked, with a hint of despair in her voice, "She said that?"

Ezra nodded and reassured Aria, "She did, but it doesn't matter because I have you. Now I just don't have to feel guilty about turning her down, knowing that she didn't mean it anyways."

Aria bit her bottom lip nervously and said, "Well, maybe she did mean it. I don't know how to tell you this, but… the reason why Jemma left you was because your mother offered her money to do that… Your mother also did the same with me just a few moments ago."

Ezra blinked a few times, not fully understanding what had happened back then or what was happening right now. He scratched his hair and said, "I need to sit down for a second", and went to sit where Aria had sat a few minutes ago.

Aria swallowed hard, and fearing his response, she said, "If this changes things between us, I'll understand…"

Ezra looked at Aria in confusion and asked, "What do you mean? Why would this change anything between us? I knew my mother was capable of a lot of things and even though I didn't expect this, I'm not going to shoot the messenger. It's not your fault she did these things."

Aria shook her head and replied, "That's not what I meant. I just thought that now that you knew the truth about what happened back then…"

Ezra finished her sentence by asking, "That I'd go back to Jemma? Why would I do that? Yes, my mom offered her money to leave me, but she didn't have to take her up on it… You didn't."

Aria said, "Yeah, but…"

Ezra got back up, put his hands on Aria's shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said, "But nothing. When will you finally get it through your thick skull that all I want is you?"

Aria smiled shyly and replied, "I hear you."

Ezra looked a bit sad as he said more silently, "But I don't think you're really listening." Just then, Ezra noticed Tristan pulling over the car at the bottom of the stairs and continued, "Come on, let's go. I called Tristan on my way out, when I thought you'd left." Ezra took Aria's hand and they walked down the stairs over to the car.

Aria frowned internally at Ezra's remark, what did he mean by that? Of course she listened to him, of course she knew he wanted her. But maybe he still wanted Jemma too, it wasn't that unthinkable… After all, his mother was right, she was the one that got away.

When they got to the car, Ezra opened the car door for Aria and pulled her out of her train of thought by saying, "Stop."

Aria looked up at Ezra confused and asked , "What?"

Ezra sighed and replied, "Stop thinking about this. Don't think about it, don't overthink it and please don't jump to conclusions in your head."

Aria shook her head as she lied, "I wasn't."

Ezra raised an eyebrow at her lie and said, "Yes, you were. You have a very distinct look on your face when you're doing it, so I can tell."

Aria felt busted and replied, "Fine, I'll stop."

Ezra frowned and said, "I'm sorry, I don't want to tell you what to do… I'm just scared you'll start getting ideas in your head and that it will come between us."

Aria placed her hand on Ezra's cheek as she reassured him, "It won't." Then to lighten the mood between them, she added, "Not even a restraining order could keep me away from you."

Ezra chuckled and replied, "That's, uhm, really creepy… but oh so sexy coming from you." He kissed Aria on the forehead and said, "Now get in the car."

Aria raised an eyebrow playfully and asked, "I thought you didn't want to tell me what to do?"

Ezra smirked and replied, "Well, sometimes I do", and smacked her on the ass.

Aria giggled and then they both got into the car. Ezra looked at Aria and asked, "So, where do you want to go now?"

Without thinking, Aria replied, "Home."

Ezra tried to fight his disappointment as he said, "Okay." Then he pressed the button of the intercom, because the sliding window was up, and said, "Tristan, Miss Montgomery's house, please."

Aria frowned and said, "No, I meant your place."

Ezra nodded with a contemplating look on his face as he corrected himself, "I'm sorry Tristan, looks like we'll be going back to the apartment after all." Ezra let go of the intercom button and said, "You said home, so I assumed you meant your place…"

Aria's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. Feeling a bit awkward, she replied, "I'm sorry…"

Ezra shook his head and said, "What for? I'd love nothing more for it to be our home… what's mine is yours."

Aria smiled, kicked off her shoes and snuggled up to Ezra on the backseat. Ezra put his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and smiled in contentment at this feeling of closeness.

When they got to the apartment, they reluctantly got out of the car and went inside. When they entered Ezra's apartment, Aria said, "I'm going to go put on something more comfortable. Why don't you order us some take-out? Anything you want, it's all fine by me."

Ezra nodded at her suggestion, but then said, "Wait", as he pulled her back to him. He kissed her deeply and then said, "Now you can go."

Aria had a goofy grin on her face as she headed for the bedroom. Did she love this man or what? She walked over to the dresser and removed her earrings. She stroked her necklace as she grinned into the mirror. She shook her head at herself for feeling so giddy. She kicked off her shoes and then she removed her dress and hung it over the chair. She looked into her bag on the dresser, but couldn't find anything she wanted to wear, so she walked over to Ezra's closet and got out one of his shirts.

As she was buttoning up the last button, Ezra walked in with two take-out menus and said, "So, I can't decide between Thai or Indian, what do you think?"

When Aria turned around, she noticed the look on Ezra's face and asked bemused, "What?"

Ezra smirked and replied, "I'm just… enjoying the view."

Aria smirked and playfully asked, "Are you now?", as she teasingly stretched herself so her panties were showing.

Ezra threw the take-out menus in the air and strode over to Aria. He pulled her to him by putting his hand on her lower back and then cupped one side of her face with his other hand. He hungrily kissed her and Aria deepened it by pulling Ezra closer with his tie. Ezra backed up Aria against the closet and moved down to her neck, which made Aria whimper as she closed her eyes in pleasure. She started to remove Ezra's suit jacket and he shrugged it off and threw it on the floor next to them.

Aria loosened Ezra's tie and discarded it too, before unbuttoning Ezra's shirt. When it was totally unbuttoned, she pushed it off his shoulders and they let it drop onto the floor. Aria put her arms around Ezra's neck and he lifted her off the floor, so she could put her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and laid her down onto it. Ezra kissed down Aria's neck and undid a button of her shirt so he could kiss her breasts. Aria pushed her heels against Ezra's behind, urging his erection closer to her pussy. Aria moaned in pleasure as Ezra groaned in frustration. Ezra stopped and said, "Okay, time-out." Aria looked confused as she removed her legs from around his waist. Ezra got up and started pacing a bit.

Aria frowned and asked, "Ezra, what's wrong?"

Ezra admitted, "I'm a bit too turned on right now, so I'm going to need a minute."

Aria got off the bed, seductively walked over to Ezra and suggested lustfully, "Maybe I can help with that", as she dropped down on her knees in front of Ezra and motioned to undo his belt.

Ezra pulled Aria back up and said, "You're making it worse. What you do to me… I'm at war with myself here and it just gets harder and harder every day, no pun intended."

Aria couldn't help but chuckle at his comment and replied, "Ezra, it's okay. There's no need to be at war with yourself. Just do what feels right…"

Ezra brushed a strand of hair out of Aria's face and said, "Do you have any idea how much I love you? I couldn't care less about other women. I'd give away everything I own, if that's what I had to do. You are all I want, all I need. We've only known each other a week, which is not a long time, but in that week you've changed my life for the better. Remember how closed off from love I was? I never imagined being in love again and I especially never ever imagined wanting to get married or have kids. But you changed all that. Aria, I want to marry you… And right now, I really, really want to make love to you."

Aria took Ezra's hand and replied, "And I really, really want you to."

Ezra ran his hand through his hair and said, "I know, but I can't."

Aria shrugged and asked, "Why not?"

Ezra explained, "Because you made a promise to yourself a long time ago and I don't want you to give up on that."

Aria placed her hand on Ezra's cheek and stroked it with her thumb as she said, "I made that promise when I was young… And up until now, I had never met anyone who made me question that decision, let alone someone for who I was willing to forgo it altogether. We love each other, so it really doesn't matter if we sleep together now or if we wait until we're married."

Ezra's eyes widened at Aria's second slip of the night. First calling this apartment her home, now talking about getting married. Ezra's heart ached with love for this woman, how could he not give her everything she wanted? He carefully asked, "Are you sure? Once you do this, you can't go back."

Aria looked Ezra in the eyes and truthfully replied, "Trust me. I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Ezra nodded and kissed Aria with all the love he felt for her. When they broke their kiss, Ezra kissed Aria on the nose and said, "I love you, princess."

Aria smiled and replied, "I love you too", and then she softly kissed him on the lips. Then she kissed him again, but deeper this time. Ezra's tongue dipped into Aria's mouth and found hers. As their tongues were doing a sensual dance, Aria's hands found Ezra's belt and she unbuckled it. She unbuttoned his pants and then undid the zipper. She pushed his pants down with her hands and after kicking off his shoes, Ezra wriggled out of his pants. He removed his socks and then he picked up Aria and laid her onto the bed.

Ezra joined Aria on the bed and went to sit on his knees between her parted legs. He slowly started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing from the bottom to the top, kissing the skin underneath it each time he loosened a button. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned, he kissed along her clavicle, smiling at the fact that she was still wearing the necklace he had given her. Aria lifted her upper body so Ezra could remove her shirt, which he did. Then Ezra kissed his way back down, all the way to her panties. Ezra slowly removed them and then tossed them aside.

After he moved back up and kissed Aria passionately, he ran a finger along her opening and started rubbing her clit. Aria moaned into Ezra's mouth and bucked up against his hand. Ezra stopped rubbing her clit and inserted a finger inside of her, but decided she wasn't wet enough yet. Ezra moved back down to her pussy and parted her labia with his fingers. He started circling her clit with his tongue whilst moving in and out of her with two fingers of his other hand. Aria arched her back off the bed in reaction to his touch. Ezra felt her starting to constrict around his fingers, so he started flicking her clit with his tongue at a faster rate to make her come for him. Aria let out a cry as she climaxed.

Ezra felt how wet Aria was now and said, "Now you're ready for me."

Aria smirked and replied, "Aren't I always?"

Ezra smirked back and started sucking at her neck, which made Aria throw her head back in pleasure. Aria started pulling Ezra's boxers off and he removed them altogether. When he leaned over to reach for the bedside table drawer to get a condom, Aria stopped him saying, "You don't have to wear one, I'm on birth control." Ezra was about to say something, but was interrupted as Aria continued, "I want to feel as close to you as I possibly can." Ezra nodded in understanding and then kissed her forehead.

Ezra took his cock into his hand and placed his tip at her wet entrance. Aria bit her bottom lip as he gently pushed a few inches of himself inside of her. Ezra stopped to let her adjust to his size and asked, "Are you okay?" Aria looked into his eyes as she nodded and never losing eye contact, Ezra pushed inside her completely. Aria gasped at the fullness she was feeling and sighed in pleasure as Ezra slowly started moving in and out of her. Aria put her legs around his waist to take him in deeper and she moaned loudly because of the delicious feeling. Ezra started moving a bit faster and Aria urged him on by bucking up against him.

Ezra started moving in and out of Aria at a normal pace now and with each thrust her breathing started becoming more and more ragged. Aria clawed at the sheets beneath her as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Aria's back arched off the bed as her body begged for release. Ezra kissed Aria deeply as he thrust into her a bit harder, catching her cry with his mouth. After thrusting into her harder a few times, Ezra felt she was getting really close so he started moving in and out of her more quickly. They looked each other in the eyes when Aria screamed out Ezra's name as she came hard. Ezra kept moving inside of her, letting her ride out her orgasm and the tightening of her inner muscles around him sent him over the edge, milking all of his juices from him.

They laid there for minutes, him still inside of her, leaning their foreheads against each other as they both tried to catch their breath. Ezra finally pulled out of her and Aria was surprised at what she was feeling. She had never expected to feel this kind of loss, even though he was still here with her. The closeness and intimacy they had just experienced, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Yes, the sex itself was amazing, but the feelings behind it…

Ezra pulled Aria close to him, then put the covers over her and himself. He kissed her on the forehead and asked, "How do you feel?"

Aria snuggled up to Ezra and replied, "Happy."

Ezra started stroking Aria's naked back and said, "That makes two of us then."

Aria sighed in contentment, then kissed Ezra's chest and replied, "I just want us to lay here like this forever." Then Aria closed her eyes for a second and because she felt so safe and secure in that moment, she fell asleep.

Aria had already drifted asleep, so she didn't hear Ezra anymore when he said, "Anything for you, princess… Anything."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Was it worth the wait?**

**I was really struggling with myself on when I should let them sleep together, because there's the whole waiting until marriage thing. But when I was writing this chapter, it just felt like the right time to me, so I just went with it. What do you guys think?**

**I hope to update soon, but as I mentioned before, I'm leaving for the PLL convention in about 2 weeks, so I don't know if I'll be able to update before then, but I'll try!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Author's note:** I want to apologize for the long wait. Social life + lots of work, makes it hard to find time to write. (and when you do have time, you don't always have the inspiration to do so, unfortunately). So for those of you who are still reading this story, here's your long overdue update!

Enjoy!

* * *

Aria's eyes sleepily fluttered open as she woke up from her nap. She lifted her head from Ezra's chest and looked up at his face. He was still asleep and she couldn't help think how adorable he looked in that moment. She caressed his face, kissed his cheek and then snuggled back against his chest.

Ezra woke up with a smile that traced his lips. He started stroking Aria's naked back with his fingers, which sent shivers down her entire body. Aria pressed her thighs tightly together as she felt an ache between her legs. She wanted him again, she wanted him real badly. Ezra felt Aria tense and he asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Aria nodded, but Ezra didn't quite believe her, so he lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. When he noticed the sheer lust in them, he smirked and said, "Oh… horny, are we?"

Aria couldn't control herself any longer, and getting up, she lunged at Ezra's mouth, kissing him with a burning passion. She looked into his eyes as she tugged at Ezra's bottom lip with her teeth. Ezra pushed Aria back a bit as he got up on his knees. He fisted her hair and pulled back her head, exposing her neck so he could suck and nibble at it.

Ezra splayed his other hand on the small of her back as he kissed down to her bare breasts and started sucking at one of her nipples. Aria whimpered and squeezed her other breast in frustration. Then she took his hand that was on her back in hers and she guided it between her legs, to try and stop the throbbing feeling. He pushed two fingers inside of her as she started massaging her clit with two of her own.

Aria's breathing started getting ragged and she moaned at the delicious feeling. Ezra loved watching Aria come undone like this and he felt himself getting rock hard. Suddenly he felt a hand around his cock and Aria started pumping up and down. Ezra groaned and put his other hand around hers to guide her. When she felt herself getting close to climaxing, Aria stopped everything and made sure Ezra did too.

Ezra was sitting back on his heels now, so Aria lifted herself by leaning onto Ezra's shoulders. Ezra positioned his cock at her entrance as Aria lowered herself onto him. Aria started sliding up and down, picking up the pace every few seconds. Holding onto her hips, Ezra thrust up into her each time she came down and Aria let out a small cry each time he did. Aria started kissing Ezra's neck to try and stop herself from being so vocal.

Ezra held Aria's hips in place as he thrust up into her forcefully multiple times. Aria felt herself unravel and with one final thrust, he pushed her over the edge, resulting in her biting into his flesh from pure animalistic desire. The sudden shock and slight twinge of pain from Aria's action caused Ezra to climax instantly as he let out a groan. Ezra collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion, taking Aria with him.

Aria laid there on top of Ezra, completely spent, trying to catch her breath. When Ezra moved to pull out of her, Aria pleaded, "No, don't", as she started placing small kisses all over his chest.

Ezra's eyebrows raised in surprise as he asked, "Again!? Are you trying to kill me?"

Aria giggled and replied, "I can't help it… this is all very new to me… and it's very fun."

Ezra smirked and said, "Very fun, indeed. BUT… you need to pace yourself. Aren't you sore?"

Aria shrugged and admitted, "Maybe a little, but it's a good kind of sore."

Ezra raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well, good or bad kind of sore… no more sex for today."

Aria's mouth dropped open in shock as she said, "What!? Are you being serious?" Then she winced as Ezra pulled out of her to make his point.

Ezra looked worried as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Aria sat up and replied whilst pouting, "No, I'm not."

Ezra rolled his eyes in fake exasperation and pulled Aria into his arms. He shifted onto his side to face her, caressed her cheek with his fingers as he looked her in the eyes and said, "You're my princess and I love you. As much as I want to make love to you all day long, you need to rest up."

Aria let her hand slowly trace Ezra's muscular chest as she replied, "I feel perfectly fine… I'm in no way tired… I could go on for a while…"

Ezra grabbed Aria's wrist to stop her from going down south too much and said, "Stop. Rest."

Aria leaned in until she was mere millimeters away from Ezra's lips and then, while looking seductively into Ezra's eyes, she whispered against them, "Fuck me."

Ezra's eyes widened in shock at Aria's boldness and was at a loss for words. Aria tugged at Ezra's bottom lip, while she let her free hand find its way to Ezra's cock. Ezra snapped out of it, grabbing Aria's other wrist with his other hand, and moved so that she was now pinned beneath him. Ezra saw the excitement in Aria's eyes as he jokingly asked, "Am I going to have to restrain you?"

Aria retorted, "That might be fun."

Ezra shook his head in fake exasperation and asked, "What am I ever going to do with you?"

Aria smirked as she pushed up her hips and replied, "I can think of a few things."

Ezra let go of Aria, got off the bed and said, "Okay, that's it."

Aria frowned in confusion at Ezra, had she taken this too far? All of a sudden, Ezra picked up Aria and threw her over his shoulder. Ezra happily announced, "Time for you to cool off!", and he strode across his apartment with Aria.

Aria started squirming to get out of Ezra's grip once she realized where he was taking her. When they got to the edge of the pool, Aria warned him, "Don't you dare, Ezra Fitz!" Aria closed her eyes and yelped as Ezra pretended to throw her into the pool.

When she realized he hadn't, she opened her eyes and he asked, "Are you going to behave?"

Aria smart mouthed Ezra by replying with, "That depends, are you going to fuck me?"

Ezra motioned to throw Aria in the pool, but he stopped as she pleaded, "Stop! Okay, okay, just stop! I'll behave!"

Ezra looked as if he was considering her plea and asked, "Are you sure? Do you promise?"

Aria nodded fiercely as she replied, "Yes, very! I promise!"

Ezra shrugged, said, "Okay then", and put Aria back down onto her feet.

Aria fake pouted and said, "That was very mean, Mr. Fitz. I think you owe me a kiss!"

Ezra smirked and replied, "hmmm….okay. That I can do."

Aria leaned forward to kiss Ezra, but instead of kissing him, she pushed him backwards into the pool. Ezra quickly realized what Aria was up to and he pulled her into the pool with him. They both splashed into the water and when they came back up, Aria accused Ezra, "You said you weren't going to!"

Ezra chuckled and replied, "You promised you were going to behave!"

Aria splashed Ezra, giggled and then swam away from him. Ezra wiped the extra water off his face and went after Aria, catching up with her soon. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. He looked down into her eyes and remarked, "You're awfully playful…"

Aria grinned as she put her arms around Ezra's neck and replied, "I'm just happy."

Ezra grinned back and he asked, "Is that so? And why is that?"

Aria explained, "Well… I met this really cute guy, who is really sweet and an amazing kisser."

Ezra asked, "Really now?"

Aria nodded and replied, "Really", then jokingly added, "If you want, I can introduce you to him? He might be able to teach you a thing or two?"

Ezra lifted up Aria and threw her a bit farther into the pool. When Aria came back up, she yelled, "Mean!"

Ezra laughed hard at the expression on Aria's face and said, "Well, that's what you get for implying there's another guy you're kissing."

Aria swam back to Ezra and teasingly asked, "What are you saying? That you want me all to yourself?"

Ezra frowned and asked, "I thought that was already the case here?"

Aria saw Ezra's worry, realized that this wasn't something to kid about apparently and replied, "Of course, there's only you." When she noticed relief in Ezra's eyes, she mockingly said, "Jeez, insecure teenage girl."

Ezra raised an eyebrow and replied, "Nice…. That's really nice."

Aria grinned as she nodded and said, "I know." Then she splashed him again and giggled before she swam towards the pool ladder.

After they both got out of the pool, Ezra got two robes from a closet next to the pool and helped Aria into hers. As Aria was tying the belt of her robe, she said teasingly, "That's a lot of robes in that closet… how many girls do you invite over here?"

Ezra didn't find Aria's comment amusing and replied very seriously, "Like I've said before, you're the only woman that's ever been to my apartment. Well, besides my mom and housekeeping."

Aria frowned and said, "Relax, I was just teasing."

Ezra looked troubled as he replied, "I know…I'm sorry. It's just… I'm sorry."

Aria was concerned and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ezra shook his head and replied, "It's nothing."

Aria pressed on, "It's not nothing if you're acting like this…"

Ezra sighed in exasperation, "I just don't want to think about my history with women."

Aria asked curiously, "Why not?"

Ezra admitted, "Because I'm ashamed of it, okay? I feel bad… I feel like a grade A asshole for treating women like they were disposable… like they were just ready to be used."

Aria nodded and said, "Well…. That is kind of an asshole thing to do… but you had your reasons. Plus, it's not like they didn't know what to expect… I mean, sleeping with a complete stranger that picked you up in a bar…"

Ezra's eyes were looking down at the ground as he replied, "I guess…"

Aria lifted Ezra's chin with her hand, so he was now looking at her, and said, "Hey… it's okay."

Ezra shook his head, then turned his back to Aria and replied, "No it's not… I was planning on doing the same thing to you…."

Aria hugged Ezra tightly from the back, and said, "But you didn't… and here we are. So please stop worrying about it…" Ezra didn't reply, so Aria continued, "It doesn't make me love you any less."

Ezra turned around with a shy smile on his face, and leaned down to softly kiss Aria on the lips. Then he took her hand and said, "Come on, let's go order dinner." Aria smiled back, nodded and followed Ezra.

The next morning, Aria slowly opened her eyes and noticed Ezra staring at her. She closed her eyes again as she smiled and asked, "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

Ezra caressed Aria's cheek and replied, "A while."

Aria opened her eyes again and said, "Good morning."

Ezra smiled and replied, "Good morning, princess. I sure do love waking up next to you."

Aria smiled shyly and said, "Me too."

Ezra was playing with Aria's hair as he admitted, "I want to wake up next to you every morning… Would you consider… moving in with me?"

Aria's eyes widened as she said, "Move in!? With you!?"

Ezra frowned and replied, "Wow, let me know how you really feel…"

Aria sighed in exasperation and said, "I didn't mean it like that… It's just… really soon."

Ezra nodded and said, "I know… I know it's soon. But, when you know, you know… right?"

Aria replied him warily, "I guess?"

Ezra looked worried as he asked, "You're not sure about this? About us?"

Aria explained, "No… I mean, yes, I am… I am sure about us. It's just… I thought we'd talked about this? We said we'd take things slow, so we wouldn't lose ourselves, to stay our own person. Moving in together kind of makes that point moot, no?"

Ezra repeated the word, like he was testing it out, "Moot?"

Aria nodded and confirmed, "Moot."

Ezra looked disappointed as he said, "I guess you're right." Then he got up from the bed as he continued, "I'm going to go take a shower."

When Ezra closed the bathroom door, Aria went to lay on her back, closed her eyes and covered them with her arm. She could tell she had really hurt Ezra's feelings. Was she wrong? After all, they did sleep together, which isn't exactly taking things slow either. She loved him, that wasn't a question, but… moving in together? Was that even a good idea, being together almost all the time? She loved spending time with him and when she wasn't with him, she wished she was. It was a wonderful feeling, but it also scared her.

Aria had been so deep into thought, that she hadn't heard Ezra come back out of the bathroom, until she heard him ask, "Did you fall asleep again?"

Aria removed her arm and blinked at the harsh light as she replied, "No, I was just thinking."

Ezra frowned as he said, "Oh, okay."

Then he motioned to walk out of the bedroom, but Aria got up and tugged at his hand as she said, "Wait…" Ezra turned around, looking at Aria with a serious and cold face. Aria continued, "Please don't shut me out."

Ezra replied instantly, "I'm not shutting you out."

Aria raised an eyebrow in annoyance and said, "The hell you're not… I promised you that I wouldn't shut you out, I promised that I would talk to you instead. The least you could do is give me the same courtesy."

Ezra sighed in frustration and anger as he asked, "You want to talk? Fine, let's talk. This _sucks_! I can't win with you! When I want to spend time with you, you freak out that it's getting too serious. When I give you some space, you're all over me. It's confusing and it's driving me crazy!"

Aria yelled back at him, "You think this is easy for me? Ever since I met you, you've turned my life completely upside down. I have never felt like this before in my life, and I have no idea how to deal with these feelings!"

Ezra angrily replied, "Well, same here! You think you're the only one who's having trouble dealing with their feelings? I've spent my entire life trying to avoid exactly all of this! And you know what!? Maybe I was right, maybe it just isn't worth it!"

Aria's mouth dropped open as she gasped as Ezra's words hit her. She looked down at the ground, her eyes blinking really fast, fighting hard to keep the tears from coming. Ezra's sudden outburst shocked even him. As he stood there, completely perplexed and ashamed, Ezra said apologetically, "I-I didn't, I didn't mean that… Aria, please look at me."

Aria shook her head as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Ezra cupped Aria's face and lifted it so he could look her in the eyes. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs as they rolled down and said, "I need you to look at me, so I know you'll know I'm telling the truth. I did not mean that, not in the least. Every day with you is a day my world is a better place and I don't regret a single second. My life wasn't worth anything, until I met you. Okay?" Aria nodded through her tears and Ezra kissed her lips.

Ezra pulled Aria to his chest and hugged her close as he said, "You're right, we should take this slow. This is new to both of us and we have a lot to learn. I don't want to mess this up."

Aria replied, "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry… When you say yes, I say no. When you say no, I say yes. Maybe… we should always just go for the middle road."

Ezra shook his head and said, "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. It's all because of circumstance. You don't want any big commitments because of what happened with Matt… and I tend to want to rush into things because I've closed myself off from it for so long."

Aria sighed and admitted, "But I do want it… I'm just…"

Ezra finished her sentence by asking, "Scared?"

Aria nodded and replied, "I want everything with you, but then I get scared and I… I mess up and I hurt you. But I do want this… So, how about we do a trial period for a week? I move in, we see how it goes?"

Ezra smiled as he nodded and said, "I like that idea."

After breakfast, Aria and Ezra made their way over to Aria's apartment to pick up some of her stuff. When they walked in, Aria headed towards her bedroom as she told Ezra to make himself comfortable in the living room. Ezra went to sit on the couch and noticed that Aria had 2 new messages on her answering machine. Ezra said, "You have a couple of messages on your answering machine."

Aria replied, "Really? Play them for me, will you?" Ezra pressed a button to play the messages.

"_Hey Aria, it's Ryan… your classmate.*silence* Are you okay, because I haven't seen or heard from you in a while now… and I'm starting to get worried. Especially since I'm getting your answering machine instead of you… Call me and ease my worried mind? Ok…bye."_

Ezra raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't like that guy. He's obviously in love with you."

Aria rolled her eyes and replied, "He is not in love with me. He's a friend, he's worried, it's normal for friends to worry."

Ezra said, "Riiight…that's why he announced himself as your 'classmate'."

Aria shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Well, he _is_ my classmate."

Ezra sighed and said, "True, but he's also your friend. He's intentionally not using the word friend, so you won't see him as just that."

Aria raised an eyebrow and said, "You're reading too much into it. Play the second message, please."

Ezra gave in and said, "Fine, but if it's from him too, I'm punching him the next time I see him." Then Ezra pressed to play the second message.

"_Hello, Miss Montgomery. This is Detective Wilden speaking. Could you call or come down to the police station and ask for me, as soon as possible? I have some questions I need to ask you. I'll be seeing you." _

Aria came out of the bedroom, looking very pale. Ezra frowned as he got up from the couch and walked over to Aria to ask, "Are you okay?"

Aria started freaking out as she replied, "Am I okay? Didn't you just hear that? The police is calling me! I bet they know about Matt… oh my God… what am I going to do?"

Ezra grabbed Aria's arms with his hand and firmly stated, "You're not going to do anything. In a few seconds I'm going to delete that message and you're going to pretend you never got it, okay?"

Aria fiercely nodded her head and Ezra walked over to the answering machine and deleted her messages. After that, she hurriedly finished packing her stuff and then they went back to Ezra's apartment.

The rest of the weekend they spent in the apartment, mostly in bed. So when it was Monday, and time to go back to school and work, they weren't so eager to get up. Aria stretched as she woke up and she noticed Ezra staring at her again. She grinned and said, "Stop doing that!"

Ezra leaned over to Aria and kissed her as he asked, "Stop doing what? Admiring beauty? I'd have to go blind before I stop doing that."

Aria replied in fake annoyance, "Ugh, stop trying to smooth talk your way into my panties."

Ezra smirked as he said, "I do believe you're not wearing any, Miss Montgomery."

Aria giggled and replied, "And whose fault is that?"

Ezra kissed Aria, then proudly said, "Mine", and then he kissed her again.

Aria sighed in contentment as Ezra kissed down her neck to her breasts. When he reached her belly button, he circled it a few times with his tongue, then he looked up at Aria and asked, "Want to try something?"

Aria eagerly nodded and Ezra got up from the bed to get something. When he came back with two silk scarves, he got back on the bed and asked Aria to turn around. Aria turned around, so she was now with her back to him, and then Ezra made a blindfold out of one of the scarves.

Aria could hear herself breathe louder now that she couldn't see anything anymore. She felt Ezra move around on the bed, until she suspected he was next to her and then he asked her to put her hands in front of her. Aria did as she was told and Ezra tied her wrists together. Then he tied her wrists to the headboard of the bed.

Ezra told Aria to move as far back as she could, so her arms were stretched out. Aria was now sitting up on her knees, her arms up in the air in front of her. Ezra brushed Aria's hair to one side and then started sucking at her neck. Then he kissed his way down her shoulder, to her naked back. Then Ezra went to sit up on his knees behind her and he spread her legs wide apart with his knees.

Then Ezra placed his cock at her entrance and sank deep into her, which made her let out a cry of pleasure. Aria started tugging at her restraints in frustration as Ezra slowly started moving in and out of her. When Ezra picked up his pace, Aria let out a sigh of contentment. Her moans and cries started getting more frequent and louder as she was nearing her orgasm. After a few quick and powerful thrusts, they both climaxed simultaneously.

Ezra started placing kisses on her back while still being inside of her, as he said, "I could never tire of this…of you."

Aria giggled and asked, "Even when I'm being '_annoyingly insatiable'_, as you so kindly pointed out this weekend?"

Aria could feel Ezra grin against her skin as he replied, "Even then."

Ezra pulled out of her and then moved to remove her restraints. Aria pouted and asked, "Already?"

Ezra pulled her head back by her hair and asked sternly, "You want more?"

Aria was completely turned on by Ezra's dominance and replied, her voice filled with desire, "Yes, please."

Ezra kissed her deeply and then asked, "So, what do you want me to do then?"

Aria bit her lip and replied, "I want you to spank me."

Ezra smirked and moved back behind Aria. He caressed Aria's behind and then gave her a light slap on one of her ass cheeks and asked, "Like this?"

Aria shook her head and replied, "Harder."

Ezra slapped harder this time, but before he could ask anything, Aria said again, "Harder." Ezra slapped even harder this time and was now aware that this was the right strength because Aria let out a moan and said, "Oh, fuck yes!"

Then Ezra started teasing her by slapping her ass in different places while asking her if that was the right spot, knowing it wasn't. Aria was getting frustrated and she pleaded, "Ezra, please…"

Ezra started caressing her behind slowly as he asked, "Please what?"

Desperation was heard in Aria's voice as she replied, "Please make me come."

Ezra smirked as he slapped her hard several times, right between her legs and Aria cried out in orgasm. Ezra then sank into her again, trying to find his own release. After a few more thrusts he found it, while tipping Aria over the edge again. They were both panting hard as Ezra rested his head on Aria's back, one of his arms around her stomach, holding her close to him.

After they caught their breaths, Ezra pulled out of her and removed Aria's restraints. When her hands were free, she slid the blindfold off her head and blinked at the intrusive light. Ezra kissed her softly on the lips and suggested, "Come on, let's go take a shower."

Aria raised an eyebrow and teased, "Who's insatiable now?"

Ezra retorted, "Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant an actual shower."

Aria giggled, said, "We'll see about that", and then headed over to the bathroom. Ezra smirked and then followed her.

After their shower, Aria was in the kitchen making them some breakfast whilst Ezra was getting dressed for work. Suddenly there was knocking on the door, so Aria walked over to the front door as she yelled to Ezra, "I'll get it!"

As Aria opened the door, a tall blonde-haired man in a suit, looking way too serious, was standing there. Aria offered a polite smile and asked, "Can I help you?"

The man nodded and replied, "I sure hope so. Are you Aria Montgomery?"

Aria frowned and said cautiously, "Yes, that would be me. And you are?"

The man introduced himself, "I'm Detective Wilden. I've been trying to track you down for a few days now. I'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind?"

Aria started feeling really nervous, but she tried her best to hide it and asked calmly, "Questions about what?"

Wilden replied, "Questions about your boyfriend."

At that point, Ezra had reached the front door and went to stand behind Aria. He placed his hands on Aria's shoulders as he stared down the man and said, "That would be me. So any questions you have, you can ask me directly yourself. There's no need to harass my girlfriend."

Wilden looked confused as he looked at Ezra, then back at Aria as he asked, "Aren't you Aria Montgomery, the woman who's dating Matt Ryder?"

Ezra stepped in front of Aria protectively and replied, "Obviously she's not."

Wilden looked amused by Ezra's attempt to intimidate him and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk to Miss Montgomery. If you don't step aside and let me, I'll just take her down to the station and talk to her there."

Ezra glared at Wilden and reluctantly stepped aside. Wilden smirked and rubbed his victory in by saying, "Thought so".

Then Wilden continued by saying, "Now, where were we…oh yes, you were just about to tell me how you know Matt Ryder."

Aria swallowed hard and replied, "He's my ex-boyfriend."

Wilden nodded and asked, "And when was the last time you saw him or heard from him?"

Aria explained, "Uhm, I haven't seen him or heard from him since we broke up."

Wilden frowned at Aria's hesitation and asked, "And when exactly was that?"

Aria appeared to be thinking for a bit and then replied, "A week ago, on Sunday."

Aria felt uncomfortable as she saw Wilden frown and realized that he was silently judging her for moving on so fast. But then Aria shook it off and got up all of her courage and asked, "Why exactly are you here asking me these questions?"

Wilden explained, "We were contacted by some concerned friends of Matt, saying that they hadn't heard from him or seen him in days. They mentioned he had a girlfriend, so we thought we'd contact you first before we turned to other resources."

Aria bit her tongue, trying not to tell him that they should be investigating those shady guys that approached her in the bar. But she realized that it would probably be best if she stayed out of it as much as possible.

Even though she knew Matt didn't have any living family anymore, she offered up a possible explanation for his disappearance, while at the same time trying to give him the impression she didn't know Matt for that long, "Well, maybe he just went out of town to visit someone? You know, friends or family?"

Wilden shook his head, while at the same time looking at Aria like he knew what she was trying to do, and said, "No, we've looked into that already."

Aria nodded and replied, "Oh okay. Well, I really hope you find him soon. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Wilden gave Aria a creepy smile as he said, "You've helped me plenty. Do me a favor, here's my card, call me if you hear from Matt?"

Aria nodded as she took the card from Wilden, "Will do."

After Aria closed the door, she turned around and headed to the kitchen. Ezra frowned and followed her there. Aria continued making breakfast, so Ezra asked, "What are you doing?"

Aria smiled and replied, "What does it look like? I'm making breakfast, silly!"

Ezra looked at Aria warily and asked, "Are you okay?"

After a moment Aria dropped everything she was doing, sighed and replied, "No, I am not okay. I am freaking out, but I'm trying to keep it together."

Ezra pulled Aria into his arms and hugged her tightly as he said, "You've got nothing to freak out about, you've done nothing wrong. I promise you that everything will be fine. I will protect you no matter what. Okay?"

Aria instantly felt calmer and she replied, "Okay."

After trying to eat some breakfast, Aria was dropped off at college as Ezra went to work. When she got to class, Ryan was extremely happy to see her and she apologized for not calling him back. Ryan looked a bit worried as he asked, "Are you okay though? Because I dropped by your place yesterday and there was a guy there looking for you."

Aria eyes widened and asked, "What guy? What did he look like?"

Ryan shrugged as he replied, "Tall, blonde, wearing a suit."

Aria frowned as she realized it was Detective Wilden that had been snooping around her apartment. Ryan noticed Aria's frown and asked, "What is it? Do you know who it is?"

Aria sighed and replied, "Yeah, he found me this morning."

Ryan asked worriedly, "Who was it? What did he want?"

Aria shook her head and said, "I don't really want to talk about it, I'm sorry."

Ryan nodded understandingly and replied, "That's okay. Just know that if you ever do want to talk… I'm here for you."

Aria smiled and thanked him. Ryan took Aria's hand in both of his, looked deep into her eyes and said, "I mean it. I'm here for you, for whatever you need me."

Aria felt uncomfortable as she realized what Ryan was implying. She cursed Ezra for being right about Ryan. She could tell Ryan was waiting for a reaction, so she couldn't have been more grateful that their professor chose to start his boring lecture right at that moment. She took back her hand and started to take notes, though she wasn't really listening to what was being said.

After a few more hours of class, Ryan asked Aria to join him for lunch, which she declined. She made up a lame excuse about forgetting a book at home and that she had to go to her apartment to go and get it. Feeling uncomfortable about her lie and realizing she couldn't stick around campus because she could bump into Ryan, she decided to actually go to her apartment for lunch.

When Aria got to her apartment, she noticed her door was open and that there was police tape. She panicked and turned around trying to leave, but her eyes widened as she bumped into Wilden. He looked at her with that creepy smile and asked, "Going somewhere?"

Aria felt herself getting angry and asked, "What is this!?"

Wilden explained, "Well, during out little chat this morning, I noticed you'd told me some lies. You told me you hadn't seen Matt since Sunday, when your neighbors tell a different story. They claim they heard you two fighting Tuesday night, apparently you woke them up. Care to explain?"

Aria admitted, "Fine! I'll admit, I saw Matt on Tuesday. I came home and he was waiting here for me. He had let himself into my apartment while I was out, so I yelled at him to get the hell out. He left and I never saw him again."

Wilden was about to say something, when one of the forensics called him over. Aria stood there, trying to keep her cool as they were whispering about something. Wilden walked back over to Aria and said, "I was just informed they found blood in your apartment. Care to explain that then?"

Aria showed him her hand and said, "That's _my_ blood, I cut my hand when I broke a glass, see?"

Wilden nodded and looked like he believed Aria, until he said, "Yes, that would explain the blood and the glass shards in the kitchen. However… that doesn't explain the blood traces we found in the living room, or the traces of bleach that was clearly used to try and get rid of the blood."

Aria turned pale as she shockingly asked, "What!?"

Wilden rolled his eyes and said, "You know, instead of lying, you might want to cooperate. Maybe the judge will be less hard on you then."

Aria started feeling lightheaded as she asked, "Judge? Are you kidding me? I had nothing to do with Matt being missing!"

Wilden scoffed and replied, "Do you really think we'd be here, with a warrant to search your apartment if this was still just a missing person's case?"

Aria swallowed hard as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Wilden replied, "Don't act dumb, what do you think it means? After our little talk, we decided to track Matt's cell phone. We found him…or more like, we found his body. Matt is dead… and you are our main suspect. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to come with me to the police station for questioning. I suggest you call a lawyer."

* * *

**That was it for this chapter! I really hope you liked it and that it was worth the very long wait! For those of you still reading this story, let me know what you think?**

**I will try to update more regularly! **


End file.
